Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon L Diamond
by Queenares34
Summary: -Basada en mi primer fic- Cuando Tokio de Cristal fue destruido la reina reenvió con el cristal de plata a toda su familia -incluyendo a las sailors- pero en el futuro que están la reina Hiedra volverá para atacar, solo que ahora la ultima princesa del s. de Cristal volverá convertida en la guerrera Marinera Luna -Sailor Moon-(Participacion especial de todas las sailors)
1. Destruccion-Tokio de Cristal

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

 **Act.1**

 **破壊** **=Destruction**

 **-** **Tokio de Cristal-**

" **El palacio de Tokio de cristal, una cuna de elegancia en la tierra, aquel lugar brillante protegido por la familia del milenio de plata –** **Shirubāmireniamu-, aquel lugar que todos querían tener, donde la Neo Reina Selene paseaba de a ratos, donde todo empezó a hacerse conforme los años pasaban, donde al fin todo termino…"**

 **Iris…**

En la sala del palacio de Cristal la Gran reina Luna, hija del rey Elios y la Gran dama Serenidad –Rini- camina solitaria por los corredores.

Ella es una señora de gran porte, cabello como la noche, ojos como el mar, vestido con el color del cielo nocturno, zapatos de taco aguja blancos, con la corona, la luna a la vista, siempre perfecta y amable, así es ella.

Los corredores de un brillo esplendoroso descubren una puerta misteriosa, una gran puerta de granito blanco con el símbolo de la diosa Selene se abre dando paso a una pequeña niña…

-Gran reina Luna, un placer volver a verla por aquí-una pequeña niña de tan solo 14 años provista de un cetro de oro de forma triangular como llave, a la cabeza la esfera granate, vestida de marinera y un pelo verde obscuro, con ojos bordos, reflejaba admiración por la reina, una chica en su mayor soledad.

-Plutón, pequeña guardiana, tú madre descansa feliz en el santuario del palacio –dice sonriendo tan dulce.

-mi mami me encargo cuidarla ahora, es mi destino reina –pronuncia tranquila mirando a la soberana a los ojos.

-pequeña Michi, yo voy a decir que el futuro de este palacio es incierto como me ha dicho tu madre –le ve y se agacha para acaricia su cara- por lo que más quieras pequeña, no arriesgues tú vida, ahora voy a decirte 3 tabúes…

-Hai Kuin-sama –habla con pura obediencia.

\- El 1º tabú: No debes dejar que alguien desconocido pase la puerta del tiempo en ningún momento, protégela con el corazón granate, este cetro te ayudara a mantenerte al tanto del suceso temporal conjunto con el reloj de arena mágico que tienes.

-Tabú 2: nunca abandones la puerta del tiempo, por lo que más quieras, ni siquiera para pelear…

-Y por ultimo y no menos importante, el 3º tabú, este tabú te impide detener el tiempo, ya que si lo haces perderás tu vida…

-La pequeña sailor scout se quedo muda al oír sus palabras, pero con lo madura que es logra comprender- si reina, prometo cumplir estas reglas…

-Gracias, cuídate por favor pequeña Marinera Plutón –sale caminando de la puerta del tiempo cerrándola hasta nuevo aviso- ahora debo ir a la sala de Cristal…

-¡Mamá! –una niña pequeña de 12 años, cabellos color plata iluminados con dorado con chonguitos, un vestido blanco con hombreras esponjosas, encajes dorados, sandalias blancas y un moño, corre hacia la reina- ¡Mami! –va hacia su madre y la abraza- mami, no sabía dónde estabas…

-Selena, tranquila hija, estaba aquí en la puerta del tiempo…-mira a la niña con amor de madre abrazándola y explicándole.

\- ¡Luna! –grita el rey viniendo desde atrás de la niña…

-¡Asahi! –Sale corriendo con la pequeña, lo abraza, le da un beso, se separa y lo mira-¿qué haces aquí? –lo observa preocupada preguntándole y le acaricia la cara con dulzura.

-Pues, obtuve señales extrañas, pero se ve que ustedes están sanas y salvas ambas –agradece a dios que estén bien.

-Papi…-la princesa se cuelga de la pierna de su padre feliz- que bueno que has vuelto-sus ojos estaban llorosos de felicidad.

-Selena, mi princesa hermosa –sonríe alzándola y la abraza fuerte- te extrañe

En ese instante, las Sailor Scouts llegan al sitio donde se encuentra la familia real…

Rey, Reina el palacio de cristal está siendo atacado –la Sailor scout del amor anuncia a la soberana sobre el ataque…

¡Bien, saquen a la princesa, llévenla a un lugar seguro! –La soberana ordena las scouts llevar a la princesa- yo me encargare con el cristal de plata de detener a esta criatura…-de su mano una luz cálida se transforma en "el cetro galáctico" *Ginga seputā*aquel cetro que usaba Sailor cosmos y cual en el interior el cristal de plata esta brillando poderosamente como un corazón latiendo dentro de un ser vivo.

-Luna, no lo hagas, puedes morir –habla el soberano con tristeza y la abraza de la cintura- no lo hagas…

-¡Asahi vete con las niñas, yo regresare, te lo prometo! –le grita porque el sonido estruendoso del cristal rompiéndose la hace llorar.

Las scouts sacan al rey, a la princesa y a la reina –la cual evitaron que cometiera un error muy grande- yendo al santuario del palacio…

¡Jajajajaja! A esto le llaman el palacio de cristal ¡El impenetrable palacio de cristal! –una mujer de vestido hecho con hojas, piel blanca pálida, cabello verde, ojos rosas en forma de gato, un cetro de madera con la calavera enredada en plantas, se presenta rompiendo el frente del castillo lunar haciendo que el cristal se desasiera en virutas.

-Si madre, aquí están, los herederos del milenio de plata –con ella habían 4 adolecentes de 17 años, los hijos del bosque…

-¡Ataquen a la familia real! –grita guiando a todo su sequito para destruir el palacio de Cristal…

-¡Cetro Galáctico protégenos! –exclama estas palabras y la luz que brota del báculo se dirige a la malvada mujer…

¡Jajajajajaja, ese cristal de plata es mío, Jajajajaja! –la reina pérfida lanza un ataque despeinas al lugar donde está la soberana…

¡No, no ganaras nunca~! ¡Cristal de Plata salva la tierra, salva la luna, salva a mi familia, salva el universo~! –la luz es más potente logrando sellar a la maligna majestad y consiguiendo otra cosa más…

-¡No~!-la reina Hiedra grita al ser presa de la luz cálida-¡Volveré por su hija!...

-¡Mamá,Papá! –la priesa grita desesperada, la luz los está envolviendo a todos-¡Chicas!..

-¡Princesa!-las guardianas desaparecieron cuando la luz las cubrió por completo..

-¡Selena, Princesa Selena!-un príncipe con vestimentas doradas y una corona de oro con el símbolo del sol aparece tratando de ir tras la mujer que ama…

-¡Apolo, príncipe Apolo! –corre hacia su amado abrazándose y llora mientras la luz los cubre a ambos…

¡Selena!-gritan ambos padres, ambos reyes mientras son acogidos por la luz más cálida…

 **Siglo L (50)**

-T-Tokio d-de ¡Cristal! –La reina despierta del letargo- maldito sueño, ¿p-porque? –se pone a llorar.

-Luna ¿qué sucede? –El rey despierta, ninguno de los dos recuerda que sucedió- ¿por qué lloras? –la abraza dulce sentados en la cama.

-No sé, solo recuerdo un hermoso castillo de cristal hermoso siendo atacado, una hermosa reina, un rey con ella y una pequeña princesa llorando, fue tan confuso…-se calma y lo abraza.

-Vamos a dormir que Selena se tiene que levantar temprano para ir a la secundaria…-habla calmo, la abraza durmiéndose…

-fue tan real…-piensa la mujer y se duerme arruyada…

 **Próximo capítulo**

 **Act.2**

 **セーラームーン** **Sailor** **Moon**

 **-** **Serena Tsukino-**

 **Espero que les guste mi nueva versión ;). Arrivederci :3**


	2. Sailor Moon-Selena Tsukino

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

 **Act.2**

-¡Selena!

-¡Apolo!

-¡Selena! ¡Princesa Selena!

-¡Ah! –despierta del sueño cayéndose de la cama- Auh~ mis pompis, eso dolió, agh! Otro día de escuela y otro sueño raro, ufff~ es mucho para una hermosa niña como yo….-mira el reloj despertador de su mesa de noche parándose rápido viendo que no tiene batería-¡Ma! ¡¿Qué hora es?!...

-¡Las 7:30 am Selena! –grita Luna desde la cocina.

-¡¿Eh?! ¡Ah~ llego tarde de nuevo! ¡Papá y sus estúpidos arreglos a los aparatos electrónicos! ¡NYA~! –se mete a bañar-¡¿Por qué?! –llora bañándose graciosamente desesperada.

-¡Anda Selena, no tengo todo el día! ¡El trabajo y la escuela nos esperan! –grita también Asahi a su hija.

-¡Nya~! –Sale del baño, se viste rápido, arma sus chonguitos dejando parte del pelo suelto, se pone los zapatos, sale resbalándose en el pasillo con una alfombra- ¡NYA~! Eso dolió…

-Selena, levántate del suelo ya hija mía o llegaras tarde y tú padre está desesperado –ve corriendo a su esposo por doquier con papeles.

-Vale mamá –se levanta, sujeta a su papá y se van.

-oh, Marinera V L -セーラーV50- lo hizo otra vez, debe ser una heroína fantástica, pero porque me suena tanto su apodo…

 **Orgullo Lunar  
Quiero poder ayudarte**

 **Las lagrimas mojan mis mejillas  
Y tengo los ojos color escarlata**

 **Y tan fuerte como un relámpago,  
escucho que alguien grita "Amor"**

 **No importa qué tan oscuro esté  
Sé que no estoy sola  
La luz brilla sobre nosotras...**

 **Todas tenemos voluntades inquebrantables  
Pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que el príncipe decida nuestro destino**

 **Transformación brillante  
Vamos a brillar fuertemente bajo el cielo estrellado  
No somos niñas indefensas que necesitan la protección de los hombres**

 **Las olas de tristezas me estremecen  
Incluso si me quema el fuego de la ira  
Tan deslumbrante como un relámpago,  
Te jurare amor eterno**

 **Aunque estemos separadas  
Sé que no estoy sola  
Porque nos une la Luz de la Luna**

 **Todas tenemos una invencible arma  
La fortaleza de aceptar la debilidad  
En nuestra mirada**

 **Transformación brillante  
Destellemos abrazándonos bajo el cielo estrellado  
Los lazos del pasado me brindan de valor**

 **Me dan ganas de llorar,  
Con este sofocante amor  
Mi incipiente y solitario corazón te extraña  
No importa cuántas veces renazca en este vasto Universo  
Yo siempre te amaré**

 **Transformación brillante  
Volemos más allá del cielo estrellado  
Mientras la Luna gire alrededor del mundo  
Creeré en el futuro**

 **¡Transformación brillante!  
Vamos a pelear con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comienza  
Ahora mismo y aquí mismo**

 **La La Bella Guardiana  
¡Sailor Moon!**

 **Act.2**

 **セーラームーン** **= Sailor Moon**

 **-** **Tsukino – Serena-**

\- ¡Ohayō~! ¡Ah~! –Saluda rápido resbalando y cayendo al piso.

-¡Tsukino- San! ¡Otra vez tarde! –la profesora la regaña-¡Al pasillo!

En el corredor…

-Nya~ ¡Que espanto! Es una tortura, es injusto, par una niña hermosa como yo, ¡auhg! Si tal vez hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, ya se –saca un libro-¡Mangas! –se pone a leer en paz…

El castigo fue de lo peor, pero el recreo llego y sus amigos no pararon de molestarla…

-Selena, no paras de hacer idioteces, además la profesora me entrego tu examen –le muestra la mala calificación…

-¡Gya~! Esto es horrible,2.5 , me van a quitar los mangas por un mes –llora graciosamente deprimida…

-Tranquila Sere-chan, todos tenemos problemas, inclusive yo, no llegue al 10 justo, solo saque 9.5 de nota –muestra su examen apenado pero orgulloso.

-Baka –dice en voz baja estando algo frustrado-Reira-chan, tú tienes mucha suerte, tienes una familia acomodada y no necesitas nada, que envidia…-se apena.

-Jajajajaja Sere-chan , que ridículo, mi madre es buena persona y trabaja duro, por eso vivo como vivo, mi abuela nos enseño el respeto de trabajar…-suspira y sonríe.

-Vale, como sea, solo que no quiero aburrirme –se rasca la nuca, sin saber que poder hacer hasta que se decide- tengo hambre, que bueno que mamá siempre me da el almuerzo antes…-comienza a comer y alguien la detiene…

\- Tsukino-san, comiendo casi al entrar a clases, mereces más que te saque al pasillo, pero ya sufriste demasiado, solo te dejare con advertencia- ella es la profesora Takashi, bastante exigente, es de matemáticas….

-Hai~ -la gotita anime se aparece en la cabeza de la ojirosa y va al salón…

 **En el aula…**

-Una compañera habla con el grupo de amigos, Selena está entre ellos- Vieron Marinera V L -セーラーV50- detuvo a unos secuestradores –se sorprenden todos al escuchar a su compañera…

-¡Sugoi~! –todos sus amigos se levantan ilusionados, pero la peliplata no se inmuta…

-Yo no sé quien es Marinera VL jajaja –ríe apenada mientras sus compañeros la miran como confusos.

\- ¡Marinera VL es la mejor heroína que existe en Nipon! -le salen lagrimas de felicidad a Daisuke.

\- Que va Daisuke-kun, si es una genial heroína, pero no se sabe mucho de ella –afirma misteriosa a su amiga que mira expectante…

-Se dice que la policía está a cargo de ella –asiente mirando a su compañera seguro de su información…

\- Oh, bueno jajaja –se ríe algo avergonzada, le da pena no saber quién es esa chica…

 **Justo cuando estaban por seguir hablando la hora de irse llego, y con eso la aventura comienza….**

-Oh, qué día más desfasado, después de ver las noticias, el cartel que colocaron en el centro de la ciudad y ver a ese sujeto…

 **Flash Back:**

 **-Auhg~ que día de porquería, reprobé, no tengo dinero para comprarle ropa a la madre de mi amiga-saca el papel del examen, lo mira y lo guarda escondiéndolo en su mochila- bueno, hora de volver…-comienza a caminar y choca contra un chico- Nya~ gomen…**

 **-Qué cabezona, con razón te entra aire en la cabeza-el chico, cabello castaño claro, ojos color miel, tez media blanca tostada, vestido de ropa escolar y gafas de sol la miraban algo enojado…**

 **-¡Oye! Eso es ofensivo, y más viniendo de un niñato como tú –suspira y le saca la lengua al chico…**

 **-Eres una ridícula como tus odangos, además con esa cara se nota que has reprobado un examen y al parecer con 20 puntos ¿o me equivoco? –el chico sonríe de lado socarrón mirándola con gracia y maldad…**

 **-No te importa baka –se aleja insultándolo- ¿qué fue esa sensación?, no importa, ese idiota es raro, observando los lugares, ¡uhm!...**

 **Fin del flash back…**

–Suspira- que malo es no ser como Sailor V, ella si sabe defender a la gente….

Ve algo raro en un arbusto, se acerca encontrando una pequeña figura felina azulada como la noche que sale de allí…

-Miau~…-maúlla la pequeña gatita en problemas, la patita lastimada y una venda que rodea su cabeza, menos las orejitas…

-pequeña minina, ven conmigo, voy a curarte –la alza a la felina suavemente entrando a la casa…

-¡Selena, hija llegaste! –La ex soberana aparece hablándole a su hija feliz-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? –pregunta de buen humor…

-Oh? Ajajaja, claro mami, me fue bien, voy a mi cuarto –se escapa antes de que la mate, rápido llega al cuarto, cerrando la puerta, saca a la gatita de su bolso y la coloca en la cama- perdón, pero mi madre te iba a ver, hora de curarte…

Se acerca a la minina, le coloca agua oxigenada en la pata, una venda, termina y le saca el vendaje de la cabeza dejando descubierta una marca de luna…

-mira a los ojos amarillos de la gata, como si conociera aquella mirada, como si le dijera que ella es alguien especial y traga hondo-…

-Hola Selena, discúlpame por darte una impresión tan grande…-la felina se presenta ante su princesa perdida con una voz suave…

-….-se tapa la boca con miedo y se coloca contra la pared asustada- ¿u-una g-gata que habla?

\- ¡Oye! Eso es de mala educación, soy la persona que te ayudara en este tramo –dice seria con calma a su protegida- eh venido del antiguo reino de Cristal, para decirte que tienes el deber de proteger la tierra, como una Sailor scout –la mira fijamente a los ojos rosados enviándole imágenes del palacio de cristal…

-Oh? –Ve las imágenes de Tokio de cristal como pantallazos en su mente- ya entiendo, me parece familiar la situación, pero no logro captarla, ¿para qué me necesitas? –esta confusa eh impresionada a la vez, esa gatita le está mostrando algo que tal vez ella alguna vez haya visto.

-Pues, hace un millón de años, en el siglo XXXVI, aquí en Tokio un palacio de cristal se elevo desde la luz, gobernaba la reina de la luna, luego la generación se fue extendiendo hasta que una fuerza maligna de la naturaleza acabo con todo en la tierra…-la minina mira seria a chica, sabiendo que esto es apenas el comienzo.

\- ¿Y? ¿Qué debo hacer yo? –esta extrañada, un gata le está hablando de un pasado que ella nunca vio, le está contando algo que ella no sabe, en esta vida no conoce lo que sucedió antes.

\- Tú debes buscar a las demás Sailor scouts y recuperar a la princesa, la maldad esta rondando al mundo otra vez, no sé que pueda pasar, pero tiempo al tiempo…

-Jajajajajaja, que buena broma, ahora iré a dormir, buenas noches –se acuesta tapándose la cara con los brazos boca abajo sin mirar a la felina, piensa que es un sueño…

-Selena, no es broma y para demostrártelo tengo un presente para ti –la gatita con la marca luna que posee en su frente expide una luz de la cual se materializa un pequeño medallón dorado con gemas de color azul, rojo, naranja y verde, además contenía una pequeña luna con diamantes- Este es el medallón de la Sailor más fuerte, Marinera Luna, ahora te toca a ti ser aquella protectora…

-¿Oh? Qué lindo, gracias –se lo pone el medallón en el moño del uniforme feliz, pero una luz comienza a emanar del objeto brillante, una luz cálida con un poder inmenso- I-Iris ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?...-se sorprende por tal luminiscencia, nunca vio tal cosa…

-¿Ahora ya me crees? Di ¡Por el poder del Prisma Lunar! Ahora –le grita señalándole lo que tiene que decir…

-H-Hai ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!...-se transforma de inmediato en una Sailor scout, su uniforme es azul con amarillo y blanco representando la luna en el verano sobre un cielo azulado- ¡¿Qué demonios?! ¿Qué me ha pasado?...

-Es hora de batallar, en este momento tienes la oportunidad de ver situaciones que están por pasado, el don de la premonición, un don que es facilitado a la Sailor principal del equipo, concéntrate y date el lujo de ver lo que sucederá…-la gatita le aconseja que mire en su mente cerrando los ojos…

-Hai –suspira, se concentra y cierra los ojos visualizando la imagen de su amiga en peligro afuera de su casa- Reira-chan, será atacada en el parque cerca de su casa por, por un espíritu que poseía a su madre, ¡Joder! De verdad, esto es de lo peor, vale iré, pero no quiero morir –suspira, agarra la minina y salta por la ventana para ir al parque…

 **Aquel parque, era el nro 10, donde la mayoría de los residentes pasan sus tardes o mañanas, pero esta noche se presenciaba algo espectral, la niebla cubría el tronco de los árboles y la luna no alcanzaba a dar ni un ápice de luz entre las frondosas copas de los mismos…**

-A-Airisu ¿qué está sucediendo? Watashi wa kowaidesu nya~ -se pone a llorisquear un poco, es una miedosa…

\- Compórtate como una guerrera Sailor –escucha una risa siniestra en el eco de la arboleda- hum? ¿Qué es eso? –para de caminar para escuchar mejor….

\- Oh~ ajaajajajajaja, con que ya estoy en peligro de morir y esta niña no me dice donde está el cristal de plata –aparece en la escena una ayudante del enemigo- ¡Jajajajajaja~! Oh~ ya veo, mira niña, vinieron a rescatarte…-sostiene a la amiga de la guerrera con uno de sus tentáculos afilados y la estruja como si fuera una muñeca de trapo…

-A-Ayúdame….-la amiga de la guerrera se desmaya al instante por la presión que el espíritu le aplico…

-Hum? Se ve que esta niña no lo tiene, bueno hora de encargarme de la otra niñita –se lanza contra la guerrera de la luna sacando sus afiladas garras…

-¡Gya~! ¡No quiero pelear! –se larga a llorar y comienza a escapar como desquiciada-¡Ayuda!

\- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Que niñita tan patética! ¡¿EH?! –una espada dorada corta las cuchillas de la pérfida mujer-¡Gya~, maldito hijo de perra! ¡Las pagaras!...

-No creo que las pagare ¡Oye Marinera Luna, ahora! –Le grita a la guardiana deprisa para que ya pueda acabar con la monstruosa mujer…

-¡¿Qué hago~?!-está demasiado aterrada como para generar un ataque y pregunta a su animal parlante…

-Di, ¡Tiara lunar! ¡Acción! (ムーンティアラアクション！) –Aconseja a la guerrera que esta con una cara de espanto terrible-¡Ahora!

-H-Hai ¡Tiara lunar, acción! –Obedece a su gatita, empleando aquel ataque, su corona frontal expide una luz cálida que embiste la criatura cortándola a la mitad- ¡Wi~ lo logre!

-Tsk! ¡Maldita! –el fenómeno se convirtió en polvo que fue llevado por el viento, dejando solo una luz que se disipa por la luminosidad de la luna plateada…

-¿Hum? -se pregunta quién era el hombre que la ayudo- que raro…

-Muy bien hecho –hace un gesto el joven trajeado y se va en la oscuridad…

-Lo observa irse-¡Wao~! Que kawai….-sonrie y pega saltitos mirando al misterioso caballero…

-Selena, bueno ya no importa, vayámonos de aquí…-dice esto la felina y se va caminando..

-¡Airisu wa, Airisu o matte! –sale corriendo alcanzando a la gatita…

-Hum~ Gran reina Luna, Reina Dama Serena, Neo Reina Selene y Reina Serenidad, ya encontré lo que buscaban, una heredera al trono, aquella que perdieron hace tanto. Reina Luna le prometo llegar a su casa para volver a verla….-la minina piensa mirando la luna yéndose con su dueña…

 **Próximo capítulo**

 **Act.3**

 **セーラーマーキュリ** **ー** **(Sailor Mercury)**

 **-** **Mizuno-Aoi -**

 **El segundo capítulo, me llevo 2 meses terminarlo u.u, espero que les guste…**

 **PD: las de Hetalia las voy a seguir ;)**


	3. Sailor Mercury-Aoi Mizuno

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

Tarara, tarara…ra~

-Hum~ que bella melodía mamá, extrañaba el piano de hielo que tocas

-Aoi, mi pequeña niña, veo en tu lagrimas el amor que te tengo, pero quiero que sepas algo, el poder de Mercurio siempre estará en tu corazón. Recuerda hija mía, recuérdalo…

¡Mamá, Gran Reina Luna! ¡No~!

*sale del transe*

¿Qué fue eso?, hum~, el agua me hace pensar en algo que no existe, será mejor que vaya a clases….

 **Orgullo Lunar  
Quiero ayudarte**

 **Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas y tengo los ojos color escarlata  
Alguien grita amor como un relámpago  
No importa que tan oscuro este  
Se que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brilla sobre nosotras**

 **Todas tenemos voluntades inquebrantables  
Pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que el príncipe decida nuestro destino**

 **Transformación brillante**

 **Vamos a brillar fuertemente bajo el cielo estrellado  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
Vamos a pelear con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comienza ahora mismo  
Aquí mismo  
Bella Guardiana SAILOR MOON**

 **Act.3**

 **セーラーマーキュリ** **ー** **= Sailor Mercury**

 **-Mizuno-Aoi-**

En el salón de clases, ella es la niña prodigio en todo, hasta en la música…

Aoi Mizuno (Azul como el agua)

Edad: 15

Color: azul

Pasatiempos: leer mitología y tocar el piano

Comida preferida: sushi

Familiares: Nanami (madre y anterior reina de Mercurio en Tokio de Cristal)

Aoi es tímida menudas veces se ah sentido abandonada, su padre (el antiguo rey) murió en un accidente cuando ella tenía 3 años, por eso no se acuerda mucho de él.

De el tiempo a esta parte, es molestada y no aceptada por la gente que está a su alrededor….

-¿Qué fue ese sueño? Era mi mamá, pero no sé porque me decía eso *esta distraída, inmersa en su mundo mientras dibuja en el cuaderno la escena con una destreza impresionante, lástima que la profesora la interrumpe…

-¡Mizuno-san! ¡Dígame 4.560 dividido 678.000! *la profesora la mira, ella sale del transe y se levanta a contestar…

-¡H-Hai! ¡6.72566371681 Nazuki-sensei!*vuelve a sentarse, toca el recreo y sale al jardín a leer un libro.

Hum~ que lindo leer cada párrafo y sentir que no estoy sola, que mi vida vale, que algo está conmigo.

Creo que al mirar a esa niña que esta siempre simpática y feliz, me da una sensación de calidez especial. Lástima que yo no soy así, que todos se burlen de mis esfuerzos…

La Clase ha acabado y la peli azul se dispone a ir a sus clases de piano, hasta que aquella niña de buen ánimo la saluda…

-Ohayo *vi a aquella chica saludarme, nunca nadie me había saludado, en especial la más agradable*Mi nombre es Selena, Tsukino Serena mejor dicho ¿tú eres Mizuno Aoi?

-H-Hai Tsukino-san…*nunca me habían hablado así, nunca me habían tratado así de bien, pero me sentía como si fuera un estorbo, aunque por su cara no lo notaba de esa manera…

-Ven, vamos a jugar y a comer, yo invito…*me sonrío y yo la acompañe…

Platicamos toda la tarde, incluso jugamos en el arcade, para entretenernos, pero tuve que irme porque el sábado tenía que ir a mis clases de piano…

 ***En el bosque oscuro***

-Hum~ así que una guerrera misteriosa se te ah presentado Hayato, pues creo que deberías darle otra lección…

-Sí madre, lo que tu digas*sonríe de lado malvado y va a hablar con una mujer en las sombras* encárgate de esa molestia…

-Si Hayato-kun…*en la oscuridad de las hojas una mano pálida muestra una joya rosada clara* le aseguro no fallar…

 ***En la residencia Tsukino***

-Wa~ Iris, no quiero seguir haciendo esto, es muy difícil…-esta tan estresada y llora graciosamente porque ya no sabe que más hacer con esa tarea pero sigue haciéndola…

-¡Ohe! Serena-chan, toma, esto lo encontré en el Arcade, Kaito-kun me lo ha dado…-le da a la peli plata 2 bolígrafos uno lila y otro aguamarina, el ultimo posee una esfera de cristal con el símbolo de Mercurio…

*Selena agarra los bolígrafos y los mira* sugoi~, pero ¿Para quién es el otro?

-Pues para Aoi-san, estoy segura que hay algo en ella que me llama la atención*mira la luna en la ventana desplegando su luz…

-Es raro, hum~ pero supongo que Aoi-chan estará *bosteza* bien~*se duerme en el escritorio encima de las hojas del cuaderno…

-Dios Selena, espero que ella sea una de nosotros, si no, es parte del enemigo y habría que averiguarlo. Reina Serenidad, mi madre Artemisa y mi abuela Diana me hablaron de usted, quisiera haberla conocido, pero conocí a su bisnieta quien me cuida. Espero conocerla algún día, usted y a la Neo Reina, solo quiero….cono*se durmió encima de la cabeza de Selena…

 ***Residencia Mizuno, cuarto de Aoi***

-¿Otra vez el piano? ¿Pero qué es esto? ¡Mamá!

Aquella luz que me envolvía y luego me encontré en un pasillo de cristal, una puerta misteriosa me espera al final del corredor…

-¿Mercury? ¿Qué haces aquí? La princesa nos necesita…*¿quién es esa chica?, su cabello color sol amaneciendo, como el "Lucero del alba" y un gato amarillo que la acompañaba*Eita-kun, ven ¡Vámonos!

Una figura a lo último del pasillo me miraba, una princesa y un príncipe…

-Mākyurī! Watashitachi o sukuimasu! Anata ga daredearu ka o oboete oite kudasai to bōkyaku ni watashitachi o michibiku arimasen!*escuchaba a la princesa gritarme, era raro ver eso, pero el sueño de repente cambio, una cascada, que al tocarla había algo especial detrás de ella, entonces me atreví a…

¡Cristal Estrellado de Mercurio! -マーキュリーガラスはクラッシュ！-

Un poder tan grande me invadió como si mi corazón se saliera de mi pecho, un zafiro se materializo frente a mí, pero…

¡Ah! *me desperté de inmediato sudando si saber que pensar, además vi algo que salto por la ventana y al mirar a los pies de mi cama, un bolígrafo estaba allí, al verlo mi gargantilla comenzó a brillar*N-Nani?*me sorprendí, pero la luz ceso, eso me dice que algo va a suceder…

 ***En la clase de piano***

-Ohayo Mizuno-san *mi profesora de piano, la veo distinta, sus ojos están raros…

-Ohayo Tabasa-sensei, disculpe la tardanza, Sumimasen! *me disculpe y ella froto su mano contra mi cabeza, el frio en su mano era uno que me recorrió hasta los huesos, por lo general ella tiene calidez, pero está vez el frio me paralizo, lo único que hice fue entrar a la casa….

Ella cerró la puerta y me guio hasta el piano como todas las veces que fui a aprender, Lo raro era el ambiente, comencé a tocar la melodía que soñé y ella solo miraba mis manos, como tocaba el piano, aquella sonrisa que me daba escalofríos…

-Aoi-san, ven, quiero enseñarte algo *me sujeto la mano "amablemente" mientras me llevaba a la azotea de su casa, lo lindo fue que era primavera y las flores de cerezo volaban…

-Que bello *miraba los pétalos de flores volar en el viento, cuando sentí de pronto su mano helada y algo que….

-¡Alto ahí!*hum~, esa voz, no puedo moverme ni decir nada, pero la reconozco*¡Aoi-chan! ¡ Watashi wa ai to seigi no tame ni tatakau sērā sukau todesu! ¡Watashi wa sērāmūndesu! Dakara ¡ Tsuki no namae de, watashi wa anata o bassurudeshou!...

-¡Hahahahaha!¡Tu amiga ya no está, me eh quedado con su cuerpo, nunca más la tendrás! ¡Ah~! *un ruido acústico ensordecedor hace que la marinera salga disparada de la azotea con fuerza…

-¡Gya~! *cayo aterrorizada por la azotea, pero alguien paso por debajo de ella y la salvo de tal terrible destino, quedando parado en el barandal* T-Tasukete *esta tan asustada que ni abre los ojos…

\- Yo creo que te salió mal el truco, ya Sailor Moon, estate tranquila *sonríe mirando a la llorona marinera, la baja de sus brazos, le da un beso en la mejilla y se va como la luz…

-Vale, igual no os necesito, tú amiga me sirve para revivir a mi reina, adiós *hace saltar el cuerpo de Aoi desde la baranda del tejado a gran velocidad…

-¡Aoi~-chan!...

-Haahahaha, niña tonta, no tienes a nadie, no tienes amigos, familia, un padre, solo debes servirme…

*Odio la voz de esta criatura, no puedo, no la aguanto más. Hum~ conozco esa voz, Tsukino-san, su luz es tan cálida, mi zafiro esta brillando, tengo las palabras correctas*¡Tú no eres dueña de mi corazón, de mi mente, solo controlas lo exterior, pero no lo interior!¡Hasta aquí has llegado, yo te eliminare! ¡Mākyurīgarasu wa kurasshu! Meikuappu! (Cristallo stellato Mercury! Vieni da me!)

-¡Gya~! *el monstruo aquel salio de mi cuerpo y al transformarme senti la luz que me guiaba, mientras una esfera de agua me hizo subir al tejado nuevamente...

-Me he transformado, se siente raro, pero acabare contigo ¡Kokode wa, chie to chishiki no sērā o motte imasu! Watashi wa sērāmākyurī yo! ¡Anata no ayamachi o hitasu to kuiaratame!*acababa de mostrar un discurso como si lo conociera de toda la vida, me pareció raro…

-¡Tsk! Niña estúpida¡Ah~! *el espíritu, la sátira del bosque, Roza, se hace ver, como una flor clara con cuerpo de mujer y una mirada tan sádica, que expulsa un ruido agudo en su boca…

-¡SērāMūn!*la llama a la guerera de la Luna, y Mercurio pone sus brazos como protección*Aisushīrudo! *el escudo soporta el mayor ruido, hasta que se rompe y cesa aquel sonido insoportable*¿Y ahora qué?

*Aquella gata nuevamente, debería ser ella la que me dejo el bolígrafo cambiante, me miro con esos ojos amarillos y me sorprendí cuando escuche esas palabras* di: ¡Mizu wa mākyurīsupurē!

-H-Hai ¡Mizu wa mākyurīsupurē! ¡Atakku! *una ola de agua salió disparada de mis manos a la mujer esa, no tenia duda de que eso era lo misterioso que mis sueños anunciaban*¡Ima SērāMūn!

\- ¡Hai! ¡Tiara mūn! Akushon! *La luz de la Luna mezclada con el agua de Mercurio, forma una esfera poderosa que impacta contra la malvada mujer…

-Kuso ̄! Masutā, watashi no tamashī! Sumimasen! Karera wa watashi o shiharaimashita! (¡Maldita sea! ¡Maestro, mi alma! ¡Lo siento! ¡Me las pagaran!) *la esperpento al recibir el ataque se esfumo con el viento de primavera….

-Termino, por fin termino *me arrodille en el suelo, pero sentí un cálido abrazo, algo que nunca pude apreciar tanto…

-Aoi-chan bienvenida…*me sonrió y yo sonreí feliz, mientras esa gata me miraba* ¿Airisu?

-Yōkoso Aoi-san, ambas están listas para la pelea, pronto deberemos buscar a las restantes Venus, Marte y Júpiter (Vu~īnasu, Māzu, soshite Jupitā) Estén listas, el enemigo está cerca, espero que sean fuertes *la minina esta relajada, pero preocupada a la vez puesto que ya se manifestó el peor temor que estaba sellado y ahora saldría a la luz de Tokio nuevamente…

-¡Hai Airisu! Nosotras estamos listas ¿verdad Aoi-chan!*me sostuvo del hombro amistosamente y asentí feliz, mi amiga, una amiga…

-Claro, Serena-chan *por primera vez me sentí parte de algo, una compañera, una persona, alguien…

-¡Si~!...*ambas gritamos al unisonó felices…

/-pensamientos-

/Reina Serenidad, Neo Reina Selene, Gran Dama Serena, Gran Reina Luna, ustedes son el más grato ejemplo que se merece su joven hija. Sus luces me ayudan a entender a esta chica que paso por todas las penurias y sin embargo se ha levantado desde que su madre salvo a su familia, a la familia real…

Reinas de la Luna, son las menaes en su estado puro, son las hijas de la diosa de la luz nocturna, guíen a esta niña por el camino para encontrar las identidades perdidas….

Guíenme a mí en enseñarle a ser lo que era, a encontrar el Cristal de plata (Densetsu no shirubākurisutaru) Ayudadme en esta búsqueda por favor…/

*Al ver a esa chica como una guerrera amigable, me hizo sentir libre de mi soledad, como un ave que vuela en el cielo sin ninguna jaula que se lo impida, ahora sé que mis sueños son el paso a una búsqueda más grande y que no estoy sola. Espero que mi mamá pueda explicarme en algún momento esos sueños que tal vez serán recuerdos, pero de que lo sabré, lo sabré…

Arigatōgozaimashita Serena-chan…

Es gracioso, cuando estoy contigo de algún modo  
el tiempo pasa tan suavemente  
la primera estrella en brillar por la noche  
sobre el mar desértico  
esto es MAGIA que viene de la luna  
lo se, incluso sin decirlo  
que nosotros estamos pensando en lo mismo  
MOONLIGHT DESTINY  
yo siempre quiero estar cerca  
de ti más que nadie  
bajo este inmenso cielo  
eras tu a quien yo quería encontrar  
MOONLIGHT DESTINY  
las sonrisas y la tristeza que los dos podemos compartir  
yo lo siento de esa forma en mi corazón  
si estoy contigo.

 _Próximo Capítulo_

-Hum~ ¿así que Marinera Luna? Eita

-Si Asuka-san, Selena Tsukino, pero Iris me confesó que ella es una nueva guerrera

-Pues deberé hacerle una visita como Marinera V…*saca el antifaz y sonríe de lado*

 **Act.4**

 **Sailor Venus (** セーラーヴィーナス)

 **-Aino-Asuka-**

 **`Tsuki no namae ga michi ni sotte go an'nai shimasu'**

 **Ciao~ bellos, me tarde 2 días en terminar este capítulo de Sailor Moon L Diamond, espero que les guste…**

 **Arrivederci ;)**


	4. Sailor Venus-Asuka Aino

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

-Alguna de estas debe ser el "Legendario Cristal de Plata" (Densetsu no shirubākurisutaru) *era otro espíritu maligno acechando a una joven que caminaba sola por la calle, ya le había robado la "flor del alma"…

-¡Sugu soko o teishi! *Una figura misteriosa se posa sobre un tejado señalando a la culpable, la misteriosa sailor V…

-¡Sērā V! *la mujer, salió corriendo disparada y asustada por ver a la guerrera presentándose…

-¡Yoake no hikari ga anata o basshimasu! (¡La Luz del Alba te castigará") ¡Hey, ven aquí! ¡Eita-kun!

*Se congela la imagen*

-Jo~ Eita-kun watashi wa totemo genkidesu….

-Ya basta Asuka-san

-Vale…

*Se preguntaran como comenzó mi historia, pues mi travesía comienza 1.000 años atrás en el antiguo Tokio de Cristal (Kurisutaru Tōkyō)*

 **Orgullo Lunar  
Quiero ayudarte**

 **Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas y tengo los ojos color escarlata  
Alguien grita amor como un relámpago  
No importa que tan oscuro este  
Se que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brilla sobre nosotras**

 **Todas tenemos voluntades inquebrantables  
Pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que el príncipe decida nuestro destino**

 **Transformación brillante**

 **Vamos a brillar fuertemente bajo el cielo estrellado  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
Vamos a pelear con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comienza ahora mismo  
Aquí mismo  
Bella Guardiana SAILOR MOON**

 **Act.4**

 **Sailor Venus=** **セーラーヴィーナ** **ス**

 **-Aino-Asuka-**

Si podría resumir mi vida en una palabra seria "Tokushu" (especial) ¿Por qué? Se deberán preguntar, pues porque pase tantas cosas que ni estaba enterada que había pasado. Simplemente soy alguien que ahora está descubriendo su antigua vida…

-¡Asuka-san! ¡Vamos que llegas tarde! *el que grita es mi gato, Eita, un raro gato amarillo, sus ojos son como la noche, el siempre me acompaña es como mi guardián, él me ayudo a convertirme en una marinera guerrera.

Para la comunidad soy "Sērā V L", pero en realidad soy Sailor Venus, protectora del amor y la belleza. Me gusta trabajar sola, pero la compañera extraviada de mi gato a encontrado a 2 compañeras que nunca fueron informadas anteriormente, por eso quiero cerciorarme que la 2da en ser encontrada, "la elegida", sea quien debe ser…

-Ohayo~ An-Sensei *me fui a sentar rápido a mi cubículo donde mi máquina de coser me esperaba, pero note a una chica extraña que estaba sentada cosiendo, algo saco la cabeza de su portafolios escolar, yo solo observaba mientras cosía…

*Preste suma atención a aquella chica cabellos plata con destellos dorados , cabello suelto con chonguitos, simplemente me hacia acordar a aquella princesa que buscaba con tanta desesperación…

Cuando termino la clase de costura tuve que hacer una parada en el salón, quería saber más de ella, así que de la nada comencé a investigar con mi gato- en mi cuarto tengo un lugar privado donde puedo investigar al enemigo-*

-Aquí esta…

Tsukino-Serena (Selena, apodo común Usagui)

Edad: 14

Signo del Zodiaco: Cáncer

Tipo de Sangre: 0+

Escuela: Secundaria Juban distrito 10

Color favorito: Rosa, Amarillo, Azul oscuro y Blanco

Comida favorita: pasteles, dulces

Comidas detestadas: zanahorias

Sueño: mantener la paz y tener una familia

Joya: Diamante

-Hum~ Eita-Kun esto es raro, su broche -Burōchi- no estaba cuando la vi el primer día, debería ver de dónde salió, debe ser un regalo de la luna *mire la polvorera de media luna que me dio Eita, estoy extrañada, esa es una niña muy torpe como para ser una Sailor Scout…

Me fui a duchar pensando que hacer, debería investigarla más, conocer sobre ella, así que al día siguiente antes de entrar a la clase de costura le toque el hombro para hablarle y aquella gata, Iris, estaba con ella…

-O-Ohayo Serena-chan, tal vez no me conozcas, soy Aino Asuka, voy contigo a las clases en tu grado *le doy mi mano y ella la estrecha conmigo, la miro sonriente, feliz, llena de vida, eso era lo que me faltaba, calidez en el alma…

-Ohayo Asu-chan *me sonríe, raro, a las chicas de mi clase les daba envidia, pero a ella parecía que le agradaba, o por lo menos eso me hizo ver* ¿te interesa mi gatita? Se llama Iris, la encontré un cuando volvía a mi casa*la gatita me mira con esos ojos amarillentos, pero luego, se escucharon gritos ensordecedores del aula, sentía a Eita mirarme, así que ambas abrimos la puerta mirando un espantoso escenario, muchos alumnos sin vida en el suelo y su "flor del alma" (Sōru furawā) flotando en el aire del salón…

-Oh~ , así que Aino y Tsukino, que sorpresa , hum~ todos me han entregado lo que necesito ¡Hahahahahaha!*la risa de la profesora me sonaba a una Sátira, Nubia, la sátira de los nenúfares, maldita sea…

-A-An-sensei *vi a Selena llorar, me dio coraje, porque si es la guerrera nombrada tendría que comportarse como alguien astuta en vez de entristecerse…

\- ¡Ya basta, me harte de ti Nubia! ¡Kurisutaru hoshizora vu~īnasu! ¡Meikuappu! *sentí el poder del amor rodeándome, me transforme con mi uniforme color atardecer, como la luz del alba* ¡Wa ai to bi no tame ni tatakau sērādesu! Watashi wa ai no sērādesu! ¡Watashi wa sērāvu~īnasu yo! ¡Yoake no hikari ga anata o basshimasu!

\- Kon'nichiwa sērā V, tanto tiempo sin vernos*Nubia me sonrió con esa cara horrible, esa sonrisa deformada, ese aspecto verduzco que el da ese nombre, me hizo enojar tanta falsedad. Haciéndose pasar por una profesora, que descaro…

\- A quien le importa tu opinión, te eliminare ¡Ahora! ¡Rosasuchēn! ¡kyatchi! *la atrape y dije unas últimas palabras*¡Feromon no ai! *un poderoso anestésico sale de las rosas y deja atontada a Nubia, pero la cadena no resistirá mucho* ¡Selena, necesito ayuda, yo se que tú eres la luz de luna, nunca te arrepientas, no resistirá mucho la cadena joder!

\- ¡Watashi wa chisei to chie no tame ni tatakau sērā yo! ¡Watashi wa sērāmākyurī yo! ¡Anata no ayamachi o hitasu to kuiaratame! *otra guerrera apareció de la nada, su cabello azul oscuro, su uniforme aguamarina con el símbolo de Mercurio, la legendaria Sailor Mercury* ¡Yo te ayudare Venus! ¡Mizu wa mākyurīsupurē! *el agua de Sailor Mercury se convirtió en hielo y mi cabeda la sostuvo a Nubia hasta su muerte cuando el hielo se hizo polvo por completo, ya que ella no puedo decir ni una palabra…

*Todas las flores del alma volvieron a sus dueños, las clases terminaron y me enfrente a Selena en la entrada a la secundaria, Estoy muy molesta por su falta de valor*

-Gracias Aoi-chan por tu ayuda, la verdad yo trabajo sola, pero tú Selena, me das lastima, siendo la supuesta Sailor Moon, solo te has quedado parada mirando como ella y yo trabajamos, cuando tú debías ayudar, hoy en la noche, sin falta, no quiero cobardes a mi lado…

-¡Aino-san! *no quise mirar atrás, no quise escuchar a Mizuno-chan, solo quería irme de allí….

 ***Cuarto de Asuka, 9pm***

-Bien Eita, así que ¿realmente es Marinera Luna? *pregunte lista en la galería de mi alcoba mirando los edificios y casas de Tokio…

\- Hai Asuka-san, realmente es Sailor Moon, Iris me lo confeso, es la nueva guardiana de la Luna…

-Pues hora de hacerle una visita *sonreí de lado con el antifaz puesto, salte del mirador y fui rápido al parque de los cerezos – Cherīpāku- voy a enfrentarme a ella cueste lo que cueste…

/Selena, espero que seas un elemento importante de nuestro grupo, o me vere obligada a castigarte, lo aseguro/

(voz en 3ra persona)

 **Cherīpāku**

-Asuka-chan, perdóname por no ayudarte, pero estoy decidida a ganarme tu confianza ¡Por el poder del Prisma Lunar! ¡Transformación! - ¡Mūnpurizumupawā! ¡Meikuappu!- *El poder de la luz con la luna la rodeo infinitamente transformándola…

-Bien Selena, hora de esperar *Iris y la guerrera Luna, se quedaron ahí a esperar, hasta que Asuka llego….

-Selena, o mejor dicho Sailor Moon, quiero que me muestres tu capacidad de pelea, no actúes como tonta *desata la cadena de rosas para usarla…

-P-Pero, Asu-chan, no quiero pelear, no me ataques, por favor... *llora pidiendo suplica a una compañera que solo quiere saber si sirve o no para proteger al mundo…

-¡Rosasuchēn! ¡Kyatchi! *Asuka atrapo a Selena del cuello, quien llora triste, quien quiere denostarle que es de valor, que es alguien especial* Hum~ yo pensando que eras muy fuerte, pero veo que simplemente eres una niña estúpida, más que yo, que por lo menos ayudo a la gente, tú no sabes controlar tus desventajas….

\- ¡Por favor! ¡Yo no pedí esto! pero con tal de salvar al mundo, quiero que las mayores historias de fantasía se vuelvan realidad, ¡Yo quiero que se acabe esta pesadilla! ¡Quiero ser normal! - Shite kudasai! Watashi wa kore o kiite imasendeshita! Shikashi, sekai o sukuu tame ni, watashi wa fantajī no saidai no monogatari ga kanau, watashi wa kono akumu ga owatte hoshī hoshīdesu! Watashi wa seijō ni naritaidesu!- *siente el apretujamiento de la cadena en su cuello y pierde oxigeno por minuto….

\- Así que ¿ser normal es lo que quieres? Lo siento, pues esto es el destino, ser una marinera que protegerá al mundo, a la luna, a quienes viven el sol y la tierra.

-Tú eres tan débil, así desearía matarte, apretarte el cuello hasta verte pálida, moribunda...- Dakara, nani o shitai tsūjō no nandesuka? Mōshiwakearimasenga, kono tame ni soreha taiyō to chikyū o ikiru sekai o mamoru funanori, tsuki, aru koto, unmeidesu. Anata wa totemo yowainode, watashi wa, anata o korosu shinde, awai miru tame ni anata no kubi o shimetaidesu... -*aprieta más la cuerda, fuerte, para humillarla para verla desolada…

\- ¡Ya basta! ¡No quiero morir! ¡Yo soy una guerrera que protegerá a este mundo, voy a tomar con más seriedad mis cosas! ¡Lo siento Asuka! ¡Perdóname por esto! ¡Gya~! -Jūbun'na! Watashi wa shinitaku arimasen! Watashi wa kono sekai o hogo suru senshida, watashi wa motto shinken ni watashi no mono o torimasu yo! Watashi wa zan'nen Asukadesu yo! Kono tame ni watashi o yurushi! Gya ni~!-*siente la cadena cortando la circulación y no tiene más remedio que hacer su ataque* ¡Tiara de la luna! ¡Luz Nocturna! ¡Acción!- Tiara mūn! Jōyatō! Akushon!-

-¡Agh! *Venus cae rodando al suelo del impacto quedando desmayada y Luna solo trata de poder respirar aun llorando asustada, se acerca débil a Asuka y acaricia su cabello*¿Por qué, Por qué me hiciste esto? yo solo quise salvar el mundo y ataque como una idiota a quien podría ser mi amiga ¿qué hice dios? ¿Qué hice?...

Lo siento Selena, lo siento tanto...- Naze, naze anata wa kore o shimashita ka? Watashi wa sekai o sukuu to kami ga naniwoshita ka watashi no yūjin kamo shirenai baka mitai ni kōgeki shitaidesu ka? Watashi wa nani o shimashita? ... Serena wa mōshiwakearimasen, gomen'nasai...*llora desconsolada. No quería hacer eso, solo proteger al mundo, sintió que la incompetente era la Luna cuando ni ella sabia como afrontar al enemigo…

-Está bien Venus, no tengo nada que perdonarte de nada, simplemente querías hacer algo que yo debo aprender, debo desarrollar, pero tú, tú eres la mejor guerrera Sērā V *ambas sonrieron con gusto, con felicidad, una llorando y la otra también, pero se dieron un gran abrazo con cariño a pesar de las heridas…

 **La lluvia caía en el parque de los cerezos, mientras ambas scouts se abrazaban con calidez, la luna no estaba presente como aquella esfera de roca que está en el cielo antigua cuna del Milenio de Plata. Ahora estaba como una persona de carne y hueso abrazando al lucero del alba…**

*Selena, gracias por darme el valor de saber que yo tengo miedos también, que no soy la única, te agradezco por darme a entender que el hablar y la comprensión funcionan, gracias por mostrarme tú brillante luz en mi camino…

Subete serena shite kurete arigatō - Gracias por todo Selena-

Es gracioso, cuando estoy contigo de algún modo  
el tiempo pasa tan suavemente  
la primera estrella en brillar por la noche  
sobre el mar desértico  
esto es MAGIA que viene de la luna  
lo se, incluso sin decirlo  
que nosotros estamos pensando en lo mismo  
MOONLIGHT DESTINY  
yo siempre quiero estar cerca  
de ti más que nadie  
bajo este inmenso cielo  
eras tu a quien yo quería encontrar  
MOONLIGHT DESTINY  
las sonrisas y la tristeza que los dos podemos compartir  
yo lo siento de esa forma en mi corazón  
si estoy contigo.

 _Próximo Capítulo_

-El fuego me advierte que estoy en peligro, pero quien será el encargado, quien será el maldito…

¡Phobos, Deimos! ¡Tsk! ¡Maldito, me las pagaras!

¡Watashi wa jōnetsu to ai no tame ni tatakau sērādesu! Watashi wa funanori no hidesu! Sērāmāzu! Hi wa kasei no namae o jōka shimasu!

 **Act.5**

 **Sailor Mars=** **セーラーマー** **ズ**

 **-Hino-Mine-**

 **`Tsuki no namae ga michi ni sotte go an'nai shimasu'**

 **Ciao~ bellos XD, un capítulo nuevo de Sailor Moon L Diamond, me llevo un día y medio terminarlo –uff~- espero que les guste…**

 **Arrivederci ;)**


	5. Sailor Mars-Mine Hino

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

-Princesa Marte, la necesitamos en este instante….

-¿Qué sucede Phobos?

-No hay tiempo de explicar majestad, solo venga…

\- oh~ por dios, la tierra, Tokio de Cristal-Kurisutaru Tōkyō-, está en peligro, una ola verde se está expandiendo por todos los continentes…

-Lo sentimos princesa, pero deberemos partir, La Gran Reina Luna nos ordeno inmediatamente que protegiéramos a la princesa Selena. Iris y Eita también nos esperan, vayámonos, no hay tiempo…

-Ya lo sé Deimos, vayámonos

¡Tele transportación Roja! -Reddoterepōtēshon!-

 **Orgullo Lunar  
Quiero ayudarte**

 **Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas y tengo los ojos color escarlata  
Alguien grita amor como un relámpago  
No importa que tan oscuro este  
Se que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brilla sobre nosotras**

 **Todas tenemos voluntades inquebrantables  
Pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que el príncipe decida nuestro destino**

 **Transformación brillante Vamos a brillar**

 **Fuertemente bajo el cielo estrellado  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
Vamos a pelear con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comienza ahora mismo  
Aquí mismo  
Bella Guardiana SAILOR MOON**

 **Act.5**

 **Sailor Mars=** **セーラーマー** **ズ**

 **-Hino-Mine-**

-¡Ah~! ¿Qué fue eso? *abrí los ojos tan repentinamente como una chispa que salto del carbón, estaba perpleja, ¿eso qué fue? No creo que mi imaginación fuera tan cruda como para darme ese susto, esto impresionante….

-¿Sucede algo Mine? *mi loba mayor, Phobos vino a socorrerme, se muy poco desde cuando puedo hablar con ellas, pues también esta su hermana menor Deimos aquí…

-N-No, no sucede nada Phobos, solo estoy algo preocupada por una visión, una muy rara visión….*esa premonición fue tan real como si un viejo cuento se repitiera…

-¿Cuál visión Mine? *Deimos me miraba tan preocupada que lo único que podía pensar era dejarme llevar y responderle, pero preferí mantenerme callada…

-No lo sé, simplemente fue una visión de dudosa procedencia…*mire la hoguera de mi santuario que estaba roja como las mismas llamas de lo intenso. Mi madre estaba cerca de llegar de un viaje de astrónomos y eso me tenía en vilo, mi padre estaba con ella…

-Sera mejor que descanses, mañana deberás ir a entrenar *ambas me miraron con cariño sabiendo que estaría mejor, me acosté en el futón y me dormí al lado de la hoguera ceremonial…

-Deimos, pronto su conciencia despertara, espero que Iris y Eita nos ayuden…

-Si Phobos, nuestra princesa, reina y rey despertaran. Pronto Tokio de Cristal será restituido como otro reino…

 **Al día siguiente, Secundaria Juban, corredor**

-¡Aoi-chan! ¡Wow! *se choca contra la pared y cae al suelo llorando, esta niña es muy torpe para su edad* Wa~ *su cara está muy mareada, y se acerca…

-Ohayo Usagui *Usagui en este caso lo usan de apodo todos, en especial Aoi quien esta parada mirando la pizarra de clubes disponibles este año de secundaria* ¿Dónde te inscribirás? Yo hoy lo hare en el club de física…

-Yo quiero ir al club de cocina, ya mejore muchas técnicas *sonríe feliz dando saltitos, es pésima cocinando, pero mientras no queme el aula está bien…

-Eejejejeje*se ríe por cómo se comporta su amiga, pero siente una presencia detrás de ellas…

-Se ve que ustedes también van a inscribirse a un club *Asuka apareció detrás de ellas mirando la pizarra, se da vuelta y las mira…

-Asu-chan…*dijeron ambas impresionadas…

-Sí, escuche que el club de karate será impresionante este año, me inscribiré, bueno, espero que se decidan pronto. Adiós *sus cabellos anaranjados como el sol se sacudieron y se fue…

Oh~….*ambas quedaron sorprendidas y luego siguieron sus caminos a cada club…

-Asuka-san *ambos gatos están con ella, Selena se fue sin notar que Iris había desaparecido…

-Siento algo extraño, ayer vi a una chica entrar al gimnasio, su aura era demasiado cálida, era extraño *camina analizando su recuerdo que parece no resultar tan lejano…

-Por ahí puede que sea Marte, pero esta fuera de mis posibilidades ¿qué dices Eita-chan?

-No se Iris, vamos a averiguarlo…

*Los tres se metieron al club de karate donde Asuka tendrá que enfrentarse para unirse a la "mujer más fuerte"*

-¡La nueva agregada al grupo, Asuka Aino, se enfrentara a campeona invicta Mine Hino! *el profesor del club el sr Nakamura parece muy exigente con todas los integrantes, en especial las mujeres…

-¡Hai! ¡Nakamura-sensei! *Mine aparece con su traje de karate mirando con los ojos carmesí a la guerrera del amor…

-Hai Nakamura-sensei! *Asu-chan se pone en posición de ataque…

-¡Ahora!

*Ambos opuestos, el hombre y la mujer en espíritu comenzaron a pelear. Cada patada, cada golpe era la fuerza demostrada, Mine demostraba fuerza pura mientras que Asuka era defensiva en todo instante, pero la fogosa peleadora al dar un salto hacia atrás hizo notar una gargantilla extraña….*

-"El cetro de Ares" *la pelinaranja se sorprende puesto que es raro, ya había sentido que conocía a alguien con ese collar escuchando el silbato de que termino la pelea, y a ganando la castaña…

-Hum~ que chica rara…*Mine la observa sintiendo algo, pero piensa que es alguien muy rara…

*El profesor las mando a las duchas mientras los otros continuaban luchando. Al terminar de ducharse y vestirse ambas, Asuka se acerco a Mine para hablar*

-Ohayo Hino-san, hum~ tal vez no nos conozcamos, soy Asuka Aino voy al 3ro de secundaria…*le da la mano en señal de amistad mientras piensa que ese es el cetro de la guardiana del fuego…

-Ohayo Aino-san, si te conocía, pero no de cerca, un gusto *ambas se estrechan las manos, la castaña siente la energía de la peli naranja y la peli naranja la de la castaña. Pero inmediatamente se separan del estrechamiento…

*Ambas se miraron por 5 minutos que parecieron eternos, con esa tensión en el aire, Venus y Marte se volvieron a encontrar…

-Disculpa mi intromisión pero ¿qué es esa gargantilla? *Asu-chan se atrevió a romper la tensión que podía ser cortada con un cuchillo y miro a Mine con indagatoria…

-No te tiene porque importar niña, no te metas en mis asuntos *La ojos carmesí estaba bastante molesta de que se la haya quedado viendo anteriormente sin decirle nada* Adiós…

-Mi…ne *La guerrera del amor se quedo viendo a la de la Pasión sin saber si era o no, pero lo averiguara, se arma de valor y la sigue hasta el templo…

 **El Templo Hikawa…**

-Dios, por fin llegue ¿alguna información? *estaba perpleja puesto que la energía de esa chica que peleo conmigo era extraña, como si la conociera…

-No Mine, pero sentimos una presencia extraña cuando veníamos hasta aquí *Phobos y Deimos estaban muy inquietas, entonces sentí el golpe en la puerta…

-*sostuve mi gargantilla como pude y abrí la puerta de par en par. Pero de la nada una brisa me empujo haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo mientras de la nada comencé a sentir unas manos que me apretujaban fuerte el cuello…

-Jejejeje niña, así que tú eres otra sailor scout *no sabía de lo que me hablaba ese sujeto, no podía ver su cara, solo sentía la presión en el cuello…

-¡Tsk! *perdía el oxigeno a cada minuto, hasta que escuche una voz que me salvo la vida…

-Sugu soko o teishi! Watashi wa ai to bi no wakusei de hogo shite imasu! Sērāvu~īnasu! Mōningusutā wa anata o basshimasu!- ¡Alto ahí! ¡Estoy Protegida por el planeta del amor y la belleza! ¡Sailor Venus! ¡El lucero del alba te castigara!- *¿Marinera Venus? ¿Quién eres?...

-¡Ja! La famosa Sailor V…*hablaba con tanta maldad y el gruñido de unos perros me hizo reaccionar…

-P-Phobos,D-Deimos *no podía decir nada, mi voz era apenas perceptible…

*Mis guardianas atacaron al hombre, escuche los golpes, luego sus quejidos resonar en el suelo*

-No, mis Lobas no ¡Ellas No~! ¡Māzu kurisutarusutāpawā wa, meikuappu! -¡Por el poder del cristal estelar de Marte!- *Sentí el fuego rodearme, mi gargantilla se materializo en un cetro de oro con un Fénix. Esto me estaba inquietando, pero tenía que reaccionar*¡Soy la guerrera protegida por el planeta de la Pasión y el Amor! ¡Sailor Marte! ¡En el nombre del fuego te reprenderé!- Watashi wa jōnetsu to ai no senshi no wakusei de hogo shite imasu! Sērāmāzu! Kasai no namae de anata o seme!-

-Hum~ Marinera Venus y Marinera Marte, que agradable sorpresa, el 2do y 4to planeta de este sistema solar. Que lastima tener que eliminarlas tan pronto, pero así es la vida. Ustedes nos desterraron en aquella época encerrándonos y ahora les devolveremos el favor...- Hamu 〜 sērāvu~īnasu to sērāmāzu, ureshī odoroki, taiyōkei no daini to daiyonwakusei. Sore ga kon'nani hayaku sorera o sakujo suru hitsuyō ga itaiga, soreha jinseidesu. Anata wa watashitachi o shatto sono jiten de watashitachi o tsuihō shi, ima kōi o kaesa remasu...- *Hayato libera una ráfaga de viento que arremete contra ambas sailors scouts, pero algo lo detuvo, una voz diciendo "Alto ahí"…*

-¡Aquí está la marinera guerrera que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡En el nombre de la luna te castigare!- Kokode wa ai to seigi no tame ni tatakau sērā senshidesu! Bishōjo senshi Sērāmūn! Tsuki no namae de anata o basshimasu-

-¡Estoy protegida por el planeta del conocimiento y la sabiduría! ¡Sailor Mercury! ¡Empápate de Agua y arrepiéntete!- Watashi wa chishiki to chie no wakusei de hogo shite imasu! Sērāmākyurī! Mizu o hitashite, kuiaratame!-

-Más sailors scouts ¡Tsk! *crea otra ventisca fuerte y empuja a la guerrera de la luna…

-¡Gya~! *Selena siente como el aire la lleva lejos pero algo la ataja y la coloca en el suelo* hum~ ¿qué? ¿Por qué no caí? Es muy cálido….*se abraza con su salvador, sintiendo su mano en la mejilla…

-No te rindas Sailor Moon, búscame, búscame y volveremos a ser felices como antes. Yo siempre ere tú Caballero del Sol, siempre, adiós…*El Caballero del Sol desapareció dejando a su amada pensando, pero no era momento de enamorarse, era el momento de pelear…

-¡Cetro de Ares! -Seputāaresu!-*Sentí el poder de mi dije fluir por mi cuerpo transformándolo en un báculo de fénix que con su rubí frontal iluminaba todo mi cuarto*¡Con el calor de Marte llamo a la purificación! ¡Espíritu Malvado! ¡Fuera de Aquí! ¡Llama del Fénix~!- Kasei no netsu de, watashi wa, seisei o yobimasu! Akuryō! Koko kara deteike! Fenikkusu o yobidashimasu~! *una flama gigante salió disparada del báculo con fuerza, una sorprende fuerza que controle con suma tranquilidad…

-por fin, nuestra princesa de fuego *ambas lobas están muy débiles pero observan la pelea…

\- ¡Agua rociadora de Mercurio!- Mizu wa mākyurīsupurē!-

\- ¡Cadena de Rosas! ¡Atrapa! -Rōzasuchēn! Kyatchi!-

\- ¡Tiara Lunar! ¡Acción! -Mūn tiara! Akushon!-

Todos los poderes se mezclaron generando una esfera gigante que golpea a Hayato y lo comienza a encerrar en una esfera de cristal irrompible….

-¡Madre, sálvame! ¡Malditas Sailor Scouts! *Hayato volvió a ser ese simple halcón al que su madre había dejado y quedo congelado, desapareciendo de este mundo para siempre…

-¿Qué fue eso? ¿Cómo me transforme? *no podía creerlo, era una ¿Sailor scout? Debe ser una broma…

-Gracias a dios Mine, te convertirte en una Marinera guardiana, Marinera Marte…*Phobos y Deimos estaban mejor y pudieron acercarse a mí…

-Phobos, Deimos, que gusto verla otra vez *Iris y Eita reconocieron a la lobas…

-Hum~ quedaron igual que sus padres, era tiernos en ese entonces, ahora son igual…*sonriendo ambas hermanas…

-*Venus se acerca a la nueva guerrera con ansias de conocerla y la ayuda a levantarse* Ahora que somos compañeras de grupo, quiero que la guerrera legendaria te abra las puertas…

Así fue como me convertir en una guerrera planetaria, conozco ahora a buenas personas, a la guerrera de la luna que es una llorona, la llorona "usagui" y a Asuka-chan que sin ella no hubiera cumplido mi visión…

Okage on'nanoko, kansha vu~īnasu-Gracias chicas, gracias Venus-

Es gracioso, cuando estoy contigo de algún modo  
el tiempo pasa tan suavemente  
la primera estrella en brillar por la noche  
sobre el mar desértico  
esto es MAGIA que viene de la luna  
lo se, incluso sin decirlo  
que nosotros estamos pensando en lo mismo  
MOONLIGHT DESTINY  
yo siempre quiero estar cerca  
de ti más que nadie  
bajo este inmenso cielo  
eras tu a quien yo quería encontrar  
MOONLIGHT DESTINY  
las sonrisas y la tristeza que los dos podemos compartir  
yo lo siento de esa forma en mi corazón  
si estoy contigo.

 _Próximo Capítulo_

 _-Caballero del sol, se que eres tú_

 _-Ya lo sé madre, vengaremos a nuestro oni-chan a como dé lugar_

 _-La tiara se transformo en la tiara espejo lunar, un paso al símbolo de la realeza_

 _-se siente bien recordar aquella vez hace muchos años, en un palacio de cristal…_

 **Act.6**

 **Fiesta de disfraces=** **コスチュームパーティ** **ー**

 **-** **F** **ā** **suto kisu-**

 **`Tsuki no namae ga michi ni sotte go an'nai shimasu'**

 **Por fin termine el 5to acto, espero que les guste, 3 días me tarde TwT**

 **Piaccere bellos ;)**


	6. Fiesta de Drisfraces-Primer beso-

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

-Hum~ que lugar más raro, es lo que yo creo, es… ¿La Luna?

\- Selena, Selena, Usagi…

-¿Eh?

*Esa mujer, ya la había visto antes, esas señoras, mamá, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?*

-Soy la Reina Serenidad…

-Soy la Neo Reina Selene…

-Soy la Gran Dama Serena

-Soy la Gran Reina Luna, yo soy tu madre quien ahora está sin recuerdos. Todas ellas son tú familia mi pequeña niña, tu abuela, tu bisabuela y tu tatarabuela, todas son las reina de la Luna…

-Mamá no entiendo nada, no sé qué sucede ¿q-que es esto mami?

*El miedo me embargaba mientras el suelo de la luna se convertía en cristal, de la nada esas 4 manos se posaban en las mías, su calidez era infinita, igual a mí. Levante mi cabeza y todas con los símbolos de la media luna me miraban con tristeza, sin embargo cada par de pupilas era diferente, pero todas con aquel brillo de esperanza que las caracterizaba haciendo que mi cuerpo cambiara a un vestido*

-Esto es tu destino mi pequeña niña, busca el cristal de plata –Maboroshi no ginsuishō-la vida de este planeta depende de ti mi cielo, busca el cristal de plata, búscalo, búscalo…

*las 4 se acercaron a mi*

Busca el Cristal de plata…

Búscalo…

 _ **Orgullo Lunar  
Quiero ayudarte**_

 _ **Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas y tengo los ojos color escarlata  
Alguien grita amor como un relámpago  
No importa que tan oscuro este  
Se que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brilla sobre nosotras**_

 _ **Todas tenemos voluntades inquebrantables  
Pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que el príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar fuertemente bajo el cielo estrellado  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
Vamos a pelear con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comienza ahora mismo  
Aquí mismo  
Bella Guardiana SAILOR MOON**_

 **Act.6**

 **Fiesta de disfraces=** **仮装パーティー**

 **-** **Saisho no kisu-**

El cristal de plata-Maboroshi no ginsuishō- tan cálido, que lindo es el poder de la luna. Pero, no sé cómo lo hare…

Nosotras vamos a guiarte en esta travesía, solo búscalo, busca el cristal de plata…

-¡Ah! *me desperté de repente con un sudor frio en la frente, ya era de mañana, así que me dispuse a ir a la reunión con mis amigas, siendo sábado…

 **Bosque Oscuro (Kurai mori)**

\- srta Kaori-香り- debemos ser prudentes, su hermano acaba de morir y su madre aun duerme….*un buitre hablaba con voz de mujer…

-Hum~ Hayato-ファルコン- ese inútil, la ha cagado….

*unos pasos se escuchan, son de tacones, una mujer de cabello azul como la noche, piel grisácea azulada fría y ojos azules claros filosos con una vestimenta prácticamente transparente, aparece mirando a la joven*

-Hermanita, no te arriesgues, nuestro oni-chan era incompetente, pero era el mayor y mamá dijo que era necesario que fuera sacrificado…

-Amaya-天谷-, no sabía que estabas ahí espiándome *mira con enojo a su hermana mayor…

-Hum~ tan tontita como siempre ¡Hahaha~!*ríe malvadamente y escucha otros pasos…

-Ambas son unas tontas…

-Oni-chan *las chicas miran a su hermano, un joven de 18 años, tez morena, cabello negro con decoloraciones castañas claras, una vestimenta negra, ojos oliva y guantes negro de cuero, que de la nada se apareció allí…

-Vamos, mamá nos necesita….

*Los 3 hermanos que quedan se dirigen a un santuario de piedra caliza, donde una pared de lianas llegan hasta una Venus atrapa moscas -Kanaboshi torappu furai- con unas raíces que bajan formando el cuerpo de una mujer, además de un capullo luminoso sin abrir sus fauces*

-Mis niños esas guerreras volvieron, las Sailor scouts han regresado hijos míos y como ven su hermano mayor Hayato fue eliminado, necesito que destruyan a la hija de la ultima reina de Tokio de Cristal-Kurisutaru Tōkyō-, La princesa Selena-Purinsesu Serena- y también al legendario cristal de plata-Maboroshi no ginsuishō-como sea posible. Pero no sabemos quién es….*la voz que sale del capullo luminoso para de hablar…

-Madre *la 3ra hermana se presenta ante su ente materno y malvado* tengo una idea….

*despliega de sus manos un mapa de agua oscura y muestra 5 luces en el cuadrante del nuevo Tokio*

-Planeo hacer una fiesta eh invitar a todos los jóvenes de la ciudad para así atrapar a las marineras guerreras….- Sērā senshi- de cualquier forma*aprieta el mapa de agua haciéndolo reventar...

-¡Mamá, esto es erróneo, va a fallar! *Tora no escatima en retar a su madre por su próxima elección ya que su hermana no tiene una experiencia avanzada para luchar…

-Tora, no discutas, soy tu madre y Amaya será la próxima en derribar a las Sailor Scouts…*la voz en la Venus dio su ultima orden…

-Ya lo sé madre, vengaremos a nuestro oni-chan a como dé lugar, no te fallare *hace una reverencia mientras su sonrisa malvada se hace visible entre luz y oscuridad

 _ ***Secretamente en el árcade de la ciudad, había algo oculto debajo. Un centro de investigación antiguo de Tokio de Cristal dirigido para y por las Marineras del sistema solar***_

-Pasen chicas, es su santuario, uno dirigido por la antigua Sailor Mercury, Sailor Venus, Sailor Mars, Sailor Júpiter, Palas, Ceres, Vesta, Juno y la Gran Reina Luna *ambos gatos muestran el santuario del pasado milenio de Cristal…

-Iris, Eita, esto se ve sugoi *a Selena se le iluminan sus ojos fucsia/carmesí viendo el cristal del techo, las computadoras, los asientos la mesa redonda de oro, todo de hace 1.000 años…

-Ya Usagi-chan *Mine suspira y mira la pantalla, mientras su amiga esta con una cara molesta…

-M-Mine-chan~ *refunfuña por lo bajo la peli plata…

-Oye Aoi-chan, ¿por qué no pruebas encenderla?*Asuka se para al costado derecho de la pantalla y observa…

-Por lo que veo, es una tecnología antigua, pero no está imposibilitada para ser usada. Solo que cuando desapareció ese mítico Tokio, se perdió la energía que lo sustentaba *se concentra y utiliza sus facultades en la computación comenzando a arreglar el problema* Bien, parece que hay conectarlo entre la 4 presentes, hay un lugar vacio, pero me dice que lo agregaremos pronto, por ahora hay que hacerlo por nuestra cuenta *dice calma y saca su pluma de transformación* ¡Cristal Estelar de Mercurio! – Mākyurī kurisutaru sutā pawā!-

-Hai! ¡Cristal estelar de Venus! - Vu~īnasu kurisutaru sutā pawā!-

-*asiente y saca su broche*¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar!- Mūn purizumu pawā!-

-¡Hum! ¡Cristal estelar de Marte!- Māzu kurisutaru sutā pawā!-

¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!-

-*Las computadoras comenzaron a prenderse funcionando, mientras Aoi se concentra en buscar información sobre el enemigo, pero encuentra muy pocas cosas* hum~ encontré 5 prospectos de enemigos, Hayato, es el chico que destruimos la vez anterior, después tiene 3 hermanos más, Tora, Amaya y Kaori, hasta ahora ellos son los enemigos, no hay otra lista…

-¿Qué hay del 5to Aoi-chan? *Asuka mira a la pantalla porque hay la figura de una mujer con un signo de pregunta…

-Pues, lo único que dice es el nombre: Reina Hiedra-Kuīn Aibī- pero hay poca información, solo esto…*muéstrala placa con el nombre* parece que no recolectaron mucha información antes del ataque al palacio de cristal –Kurisutaruparesu…-

-¡Wa~ sugoi! ¡Hay una fiesta esta noche en una mansión! *la guerrera del amor sonríe feliz al ver en su móvil la especial noticia*Yami "Minerva" -Yami `Mineruba'- será la anfitriona…*le brillan los ojos emocionada y detrás una pancarta imaginaria, que se mueve con ella en versión chibi…

-¡Yami "Minerva"! -Yami `Mineruba' - es la mejor cantante, tengo todos sus discos *se abraza con Asu-chan eh imaginan la mansión de Yami…

¿Yami "Minerva"?*Aoi y Selena se miraron sin saber quién es, hasta los 2 gatos no sabían…

-Hum~ *la minina, se queda pensando, puesto que es raro. Desde que ocurrieron esos sucesos extraños hace 2 meses, esta cantante se hizo famosa* Por las dudas si van, lleven sus plumas de transformación, Selena, Asuka ustedes ya saben. Ahora váyanse a sus casas que no hay tiempo*Iris se sube al hombro de Selena y Eita al de Asuka yéndose…*/tengo un mal presentimiento, esto no es bueno/

 _ **Ya en sus casas, las Sailor scouts se disponen a vestirse para la fiesta, Usagi y Asuka estaban en la residencia Tsukino para ir juntas, ya que la mamá y papá de Selena no estaban porque se fueron a cenar con un inversor…**_

-ahora Usagi, Asuka *los dos mininos les avisan que ya usen las transformaciones….

-*Saca su bolígrafo transformador* ¡Poder lunar! ¡Conviérteme en una bella princesa!- Mūnpawā! Watashi no utsukushī ōjo kudasai!-

-*Saca la polvera de plata con la medialuna de oro incrustado de topacios que usaba como Sailor V* ¡Luz de Luna! ¡Cámbiame a una hermosa dama!- Mūnraito! Utsukushī josei ni watashi o henkō shimasu!-

*Ambas se transformaron en hermosas princesas listas para ir a la fiesta*

Mientras en la mansión el grupo de gente iba llegando, la mayoría son chicos y chicas, pero alguien sobresale metiéndose en la fiesta (el caballero del sol)….

-Hum~ está muy concurrido ¿no crees Aoi-chan?

-Si Mine, aquí hay mucha energía oscura *aprieta un arete del símbolo de mercurio en su oreja que a pesar de no estar en modo scout el antifaz de cristal zafiro envuelve su visión y con el móvil indica la cantidad de energía malvada* esta al 30% la energía maligna, pero deberíamos verlo…

-Mi fuego interno indica los espíritus, pero hay 1 solo, igual vamos a investigar…

 _ **-Una lleva un disfraz de sacerdotisa y la otra de evangelion, para aclarar-**_

*No esperan a las otras y comienzan a bailar con 2 guapos chicos, mientras las demás llegan a la fiesta*

-Perdón Usagi-chan…*se va con un guapetón que le pidió bailar…

-A-Asu-chan *se queda perpleja ante la acción de su amiga mientras camina buscando a sus otras compinches, pero se tropieza con alguien y cae al suelo perdiendo su brazalete de conejito hecho de plata* Nya~ otra vez, ¿dónde está?...*busca por todos lados su brazalete de conejito, como no lo encuentra decide tomar algo*hum~ jugo de fresa *sonríe, toma, pero era un daiquiri de fresas* m-me siento rara…

 _ **Pdv Selena "Usagi"**_

-¿Me permite una pieza de esta hermosa música bajo la luna pequeña princesa? *una voz cálida resonó en mi nuca, era la voz del caballero del sol, aquella voz tan hermosa que me erizaba la piel…

-*me di la vuelta y lo encontré allí parado cortésmente mirándome con su mano extendida para que acepte*Claro que si…

*me sujeto en sus brazos bajo la luz de una hermosa luna llena que iluminaba el mirador de mármol pulido en el cual había una estatua de unas escenas mitológicas particulares, Selene y Pan, Selene y Endimión, la ultima era Selene y Apolo (Helios), un amor imposible, pero que aun el hilo rojo los conectaba. Al ver tal magnificencia él acariciaba mi mejilla parando de bailar, y me miraba a los ojos como si ya me conociera…

-Selena, no has cambiado en nada, tan hermosa como la luz de la luna…*luego de decirme eso, se acerco a mi cara, apego sus labios a los míos y me beso…

-…*quede sin palabras, pero abrace su cuello, cerré los ojos y me deje llevar, solo en mi cabeza pensaba*se siente bien recordar aquella vez hace muchos años, en un palacio de cristal…

 _ **(Voz narradora) Dentro de la mansión, la fiesta seguía su curso hasta que Yami "Minerva" apareció…**_

-¡Hola mis amores! *grita la "cantante" más conocida de Tokio, quien en perspectiva sonríe malvadamente*¡¿Están listos para cantar?!

-¡Si~!*gritaban todos incluyendo a Asu y Mine-chan…

*Una melodía calma comienza a sonar, como el sonido de la lluvia tórrida*

-Algo aquí está mal *Mercurio revisa el centro de la pérfida energía encontrando que la cantante es la que la produce* ¡Tsk!

-Aoi-chan *ambos felinos aparecen en la fiesta…

-Iris, Eita esto es un peligro, deberíamos luchar, pero Asu-chan y Mine-chan están alejadas de mi…*se siente preocupada…

*De pronto toda la gente se desmaya de la nada con sus flores del alma-Tamashī no hana- expuestas*

-¡Hahahahaha! Idiotas, ustedes me sirven de peones para el ejercito del bosque…*se transforma en Amaya recolectando todas las flores…

-Hay que transformarnos ¿no crees Asu-chan?

-Sí, Mine-chan *ambas se miran enfrentando a la malvada hija del bosque…

\- Joder -Fakku!-¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron a mi tonada mortal? *Amaya esta perpleja por como las 2 chicas zafaron de la muerte…

-Facil…*Mine saca su pluma de transformación alzándola…

-No somos…*Asuka también saca su pluma de transformación…

-Chicas ordinarias *dicen ambas al unisonó*

-¡Por el Poder del Cristal estelar de Marte!- Māzu kurisutaru sutā pawā!-

-¡Por el poder del Cristal estelar de Venus! - Vu~īnasu kurisutaru sutā pawā!-

¡Transformación! - Meikuappu!-

*Terminaron de transformarse y miran a la 3ra hermana*

\- ¡Soy la protegida por el planeta de la pasión y el amor! ¡Marinera Marte! y en el nombre de Marte ¡Voy a reprenderte!- Watashi wa jōnetsu to ai no wakusei de hogo shite imasu! Sērāmāzu! Soshite, kasei no namae de watashi wa anata o sememasu!-

\- ¡Soy la protegida por el planeta del amor y la belleza! ¡Marinera Venus! ¡El lucero del alba te castigara!- Watashi wa ai to bi no wakusei de hogo shite imasu! Sērāvu~īnasu! Mōningusutā wa anata basshimasu!-

\- ¡Maldita sea, las Sailor scouts! *se estaba impacientando la mala mujer…

-Te falta una más *aparece Mercurio*¡Soy la protegida por el planeta del conocimiento y la sabiduría! ¡Marinera Mercurio! ¡Cúbrete de agua y arrepiéntete! - Chishiki to chie no wakusei ni mamora rete iru! Sērāmākyurī! Mizu no kabā shi, kōkai!-

\- ¡Maldición!*se queja pero luego sonríe con maldad y frialdad* ¡Engendros, su creadora los llama, salgan de la humedad maligna de esta gente y atáquenlas! *Unos entes de un líquido acuoso oscuro, salen de los cuerpos muertos de aquellos ingenuos adolescentes, caminando hacia las scouts como zombis* ¡Hahahahahaha, mi madre vivirá de nuevo, Hahahahaha!

\- ¡Agua rociadora de Mercurio! ¡Bruma! - Mizu wa mākyurīsupurē! Misuto!- *una neblina espesa gracias al ataque de Mercury cubre toda la pista de baile haciendo que los engendros se desorienten*¡Ahora chicas!

\- ¡Cadena de Rosas! ¡Feromonas!- Chēnrōzasu, feromon!-*la cadena atrapa a las criaturas desorientadas liberando el perfume que las hace volverse locas de amor las unas a las otras pero están bien sujetas por la cadena…

-¡Cetro de Ares! - Seputāaresu!-*Aparece el báculo de Marte frente a ella y lo sujeta diciendo unas palabras* Fénix, con tus alas envuelve a estas criaturas y proporcionales la libertad de su maldición- Fenikkusu wa, anata no tsubasa de korera no ikimono to kare no noroi no hirei jiyū o kakomimasu-¡Espíritus malignos desparezcan!- Akuryō ga kieru!-*Una flama gigante controlada por Marte sale de la boca del Fénix matando a las criaturas y convirtiéndolas en vapor haciéndolas desvanecer…

-¡No~! ¡Malditas niñas! *Amaya comienza a convertirse en un monstruo del mismo material de los que hizo a los anteriores y las mira* Je~ ya sé donde está la otra *va veloz al mirador observando a la "pareja"* ¡Mueran! *los empuja desde la terraza haciéndolos caer…

-¡Gya! *Selena y el misterioso joven se sostienen como pueden mientras la pluma transformadora se hace una sombrilla haciéndolos bajar suavemente…

-Usagi *todas las demás bajaron y vieron que el hombre se fue…

-Hum~ ¿caballero?*lo mira irse y escucha su voz en su cabeza diciendo "pronto nos reencontraremos mi pequeña princesa"* qué raro*encuentra algo en el suelo, un gargantilla con un dije de sol, en medio de este un cristal muy brillante color oro. Mirándolo siente nostalgia por algo que no sabe que es…

-Ya Selena, transfórmate en Sailor Moon *todos se estaban impacientando pues el enemigo estaba cerca y no había tiempo…

-¡H-Hai! *saca su medallón* ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar! ¡Transformación!- Mūnpurizumupawā! Meikuappu!- *por fin se transformo y llega Amaya "lluvia oscura"

-¡Ja! Otra Sailor Scout *Amaya mira despectivamente a Usa-chan, pero…

\- No te creas*sonríe mirándola desafiante a la enemiga*Soy una Marinera exploradora que lucha por el amor y la justicia ¡Marinera Luna! en el nombre de la luna ¡Te castigare! -Watashi wa ai to seigi no bishōjo senshi sērāmūn no tame ni tatakau sukautosērādesu! Tsuki no namae de watashi wa anata o bassurudeshou!-

-¡Tsk! *la pérfida hija se echa para atrás convertida en monstruo y lanza dagas de hielo, pero son destruidas por el fuego de Marte, mientras se mueve la niebla de Mercurio le nubla la vista y la cadena de Venus la hace caer de espaldas al suelo….

-M-Maldición *llora en silencio* mamá…

-*Selena escucha la voz de la Gran Dama Serena* Usagi, te daré un regalo, mirad a la luna y lo averiguaras *Sailor Moon mira al cielo, sostiene la gargantilla de oro Sol y la luz de luna de repente cambia la tiara lunar por una más sagrada "La tiara espejo lunar"-`Tiara tsuki no kagami'-…

-La tiara espejo lunar -`Tiara tsuki no kagami'- un paso más al símbolo de la realeza *Iris y Eita se maravillan por el nuevo poder de la guerrera…

 _ **(\llamado o voces ancestrales)**_

\Espero que te sirva, pronto nos veremos\ *una imagen de aquella mujer de cabellos rosados se le aparece a Selena al mirar a la Luna, cierra los ojos, sonríe y vuelve a abrirlos con seriedad hacia Amaya* ¡Bien, ya decidí que debo eliminarte para que seas alguien libre! ¡Reflejo Lunar! -Getsumen hansha!- *una luz cálida sale disparada a la hija del bosque desde la tiara lunar…

-¡M-Mamá, sálvame!- Mama, watashi o sukuu!-*llora mientras es destruida y desaparece absorbida como el roció de la mañana…

 ***toda la mansión desapareció junto con Amaya y los chicos que estaban sin vida volvieron a la normalidad, pero no recuerdan nada. Mientras, las Sailor scouts miraban desde el tejado de un edificio***

-Veo que están llegando más, ya casi nos acercamos a la enemiga principal *la guerrera de la belleza suspira sin remedio pensando que también tienen a un nuevo enemigo encubierto* Usagi, aléjate de ese hombre…

-¿Eh? *se toca los labios suave con los dedos recordando aquel beso, pero luego baja la cabeza sonrojada sosteniendo el collar del sol* Asu-chan, siento que no es nuestro enemigo*sonríe* el tal vez busque lo mismo, pero no es malo…

-Usagi *todas se miran con preocupación y la abrazan…

-Selena, quiero darte algo *Iris se acerca mientras Luna se agacha para mirar el regalo* ten, esto es el símbolo de liderazgo, extiende tus manos*ve que Usa-chan extiende sus manos, así que al igual que la primera vez, desde la luna reciente de su frente materializa con una luz cálida un cetro mejorado del primer cetro lunar* este es el cetro de las 8 lunas -8 Tsuki sutikku- es una versión mejorada del primer cetro usado por la guardiana de la luna hace siglos atrás *el cetro está iluminado, su símbolo es de cristal con 8 pequeñas puntas representativas de los estados lunares en el cielo, el mango no cambio para nada*úsalo con sabiduría, ya que el enemigo estará cerca…

-Si Iris, lo prometo, a como dé lugar defenderé este mundo *sujeta el cetro, se levanta con el viento moviéndole el cabello y la luz de luna iluminando sus ojos carmesí/rosados…

 _ ***Mientras en el bosque oscuro Tora-**_ _ **トラ**_ _ **\- y Kaori -**_ _ **香り**_ _ **\- observan asombrados en la fuente de nenúfares la muerte de Amaya-**_ _ **天谷**_ _ **-***_

-¡Maldita sea! *golpea el agua con el puño molesto y se frustra* ¿ahora qué haremos? Mamá está a punto de despertar y ya perdimos a dos hermanos…

-Tranquilo oni-chan, pronto nos vengaremos, como sea, pero esas marineras guerreras -Sērā senshi- nos las pagaran con lo más preciado que tienen, en especial esa Sailor Moon y yo me encargare de hacerla sufrir*sonríe malvada entre luz y oscuridad…

 _ **Residencia Tsukino…**_

-*Esta dormida abrazando con sus manos cálidas aquel collarín de oro con el símbolo del sol* Caballero, tienes una cara familiar, pero…*un flash back de ambas caras se le aparece*#cabeza de chorlito-Mītobōru no atama-##Pronto te veré Sailor Moon# Se siente raro y lo repetiré…

(#: Recuerdos de facciones)

"Se siente bien recordar aquella vez hace muchos años, en un palacio de cristal…" *se duerme tranquila con la luz de luna colándose entre las cortinas mientras el viento frio de la noche las lleva a volar sin soltarse junto con las sakuras…

 _Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa_

 _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_

 _Bajo este calmado mar_

 _Una primera estrella fugaz_

 _La noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_

 _Llenando de alegría y de ilusión_

 _Sin pronunciar palabras se_

 _Que pensamos los dos igual_

 _A my eres al fin_

 _Moonlight Destiny_

 _Para ti quiero ser la única_

 _Bajo esta hermosa luz_

 _Abrazada a ti_

 _Contigo quiero estar_

 _Unidos por la casualidad_

 _Moonlight Destiny_

 _Toda la alegría y el dolor lo compartiremos_

 _Y mi corazón empieza a renacer_

 _Cuando estoy junto a ti…_

 _Próximo Capítulo…_

 _-Hija mía, te enviare a ti a acabar con Sailor Moon y las Sailor Scouts…_

 _-¡Vendo perfumes con aroma al primer amor!..._

 _-Soy la protegida por el planeta de la fuerza y el coraje ¡Marinera Júpiter! ¡Apártate o te pulverizare! -Tsuyo-sa to yūki no wakusei ni mamora rete iru! Sērā jupitā! Kyori o shutoku matawa watashi o funsai yo!-_

 **Act.7**

 **Sailor Júpiter=** セーラージュピター

 **-Kino-Kaede-**

 **`Tsuki wa kaerimichi hikari ni go an'nai shimasu'**

 **Ciao~ bellos :´3, hace mucho tiempo que no publico de esta hermosa serie. Me llevo 2 semanas terminando el capítulo. Espero que les pase lo mismo que a mí de imaginar los sucesos y emocionarse** **.**

 **Muchos besos a todos, cualquier consulta pregunten :3**

 **-Gran Dama Serena (es rini -ChibiUsa- que en este caso es la abuela de Selena)**

 **-Gran Reina Luna (La madre de Selena eh hija de Rini/Helios)**

 **-El oro es caracteristico del Sol, el caballero del sol pertenece al signo de leo y es el principe de la estrella más grande de nuestro sistema solar(Su semilla estelar seria "Supremo cristal de oro" pues es más poderoso que el de la tierra)**


	7. Sailor Jupiter-Kaede Kino

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Daimond**

-Los rayos del cielo están abrumando la calma, algo está pasando….

*Un holograma aparece, es el Rey Asahi hablando con la princesa de Júpiter*

-Entiendo Rey, ahora voy *saca su pluma de transformación* ¡Por el poder del cristal estelar de Júpiter! ¡Transformación! -Jupitā kurisutaru sutā pawā! Meikuappu!-*se transforma y sube al tele transportador* ya iré su majestad…*desaparece en un mar de hojas….

 _ **Orgullo Lunar  
Quiero ayudarte**_

 _ **Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas y tengo los ojos color escarlata  
Alguien grita amor como un relámpago  
No importa que tan oscuro este  
Se que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brilla sobre nosotras**_

 _ **Todas tenemos voluntades inquebrantables  
Pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que el príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar fuertemente bajo el cielo estrellado  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
Vamos a pelear con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comienza ahora mismo  
Aquí mismo  
Bella Guardiana SAILOR MOON**_

 **Act.7**

 **Sailor Júpiter=** セーラージュピター

 **-Kino-Kaede-**

*Hum~ otra vez la luna, se siente tan cálido mi entorno, tan especial. ¿Qué es esto? Por fin toco el suelo y a lo lejos ese palacio que se elevo hace muchos siglos atrás en el lago de la calma, debió ser el lugar de mi tatarabuela Serenidad…

Mientras caminaba sobre el suelo de mármol la entrada del palacio se abrió mostrándome un hermoso lugar, luminoso, lleno de vida, una vida que hace tanto se había apagado pero estaba vigente. De pronto comencé a escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí y luego una mano se poso sobre mi hombro, ahí estaba la Reina Serenity quien me miraba con sus ojos azules de una manera tranquila….*

-Mi pequeña Selena, en estos momentos quisiera que mi hija y mi nieta me vieran contigo….*la reina solo me miraba como si quisiera decirme que algo debía hacer, que debía buscar a alguien y de pronto una energía me acogió…

\- El cristal de plata-Maboroshi no ginsuishō-, discúlpeme su majestad *hice una reverencia con el cristal de plata en mis manos emanando aquella calidez mientras miraba a la soberana* no puedo hacer nada, esto no lo tengo y no tengo el valor que se necesita…*mis lagrimas comenzaron a brotar, pues no sabía que hacer ni que era eso. Luego otra mano se poso en mi otro hombro* Neo Reina Selene (Serena/Serenity)…*me sorprendí al ver que extendía su mano hacia mí, yo me acerque, juntamos las manos y nos fusionamos….

*Su alma ahora está en mi cuerpo*

 _ **Secundaria Juban, corredor**_

*su corazón estaba alborotado, antes de venir aquí y no podía pensar en nada más que en aquel sueño/ ¿Por qué razón me están pidiendo eso?/, suspiro y camino tropezándose con un grupo de chicos que no tenían buen ánimo* G-Gomenasai…

-Niña, ve por donde ibas y ¿qué es eso? *le saca el medallón de la luna…

-¡Oye! ¡Suelta eso! *una voz misteriosa se escucho de fondo, los muchachos salieron corriendo y una chica que sobrepasa de una cabeza a Usa-chan aparece acercándose*¿Estás bien? Toma *la ayuda levantarse una joven castaño-pelirroja con ojos verdes sonriendo…

-/Es muy guapa/*a Selena se le iluminaron los ojos al verla, tan hermosa y le pareció raro que haya actuado así*Dōmo arigatōgozaimasu…

\- No, de nada, soy Kaede Kino,un gusto ¿y tú?- Nani mo nakattanode, watashi wa Kaede Kino desuga, aji ga arimasu ka?-*sus ojos verdes son hermosos y emanan tristeza pero felicidad a la vez…

-Selena Tsukino pero me conocen como "Usagi"-Serena Tsukino desuga, watashi o shitte iru usagi' to nobete imasu…* por lo que veo, vas a mi secundario que por cierto…*se escucha el timbre de entrada*¡Gya~! ¡Adiós Kaede-chan! /hum~ que linda chica, siento su energía, una energía tan fuerte, como si fuera electrizante…

-Esa energía tan cálida, bondadosa, su energía me mostro un lugar que no recuerdo pero fue tan extraño*camina a la secundaria pensando que fue eso…

 _ **Clase de cocina, 13pm**_

 _Escuche que había golpeado a alguien…_

 _Sí, yo también, pensé que la expulsarían y no la dejarían entrar de nuevo_

 _Jajajaja se ve patética, tratando de ser la niña perfecta…_

 _*cada palabra que sus compañeros daban en la clase de cocina la hacían sentirse mal*_

-/Pobre Kaede, debe sentirse muy sola/*se desconcentra un rato mirando la mezcla…

-Usagi-chan ¿estás bien? *Asuka la observa extraña, pues esta revolviendo mucho la mezcla…

-Nada, solo sigamos*sonríe y siguen cocinando…

 _ **15 minutos después**_

-U-Usagi-chan *su cara demostraba desconcierto y miedo, las galletas habían salido perfectas, pero ambas son malas cocineras*

-B-Bien a la 1, a la las 3 *ambas comen las galletas y se repugnan* Wa~ saben horribles *las dos se abrazan llorando graciosas, una mano se acerca y les da la mitad de una galleta a cada una*Hum~ *se miran sin saber que hacer…

-Coman, saben bien, es más se las regalo *era Kaede-chan quien sonreía, hasta les dio las bolsitas en las manos*Disfrútenlas, debo irme...*agarra sus cosas, pero es sujeta de su uniforme por ambas chicas…

-E-Están deliciosas Kino-san *la peli-naranja estaba muy sonrojada, comía feliz, sin embargo al tocar su brazo una energía recorrió su cuerpo y alejo la mano pensando quien es…

-Si Kaede-chan están deliciosas, hum~ ¿Asu-chan, te sientes bien?*Usa-chan veía a la diosa del amor que estaba con la cara intrigada….

-¿Eh? S-Si Usagi-chan, solo estaba en la mía /Eita, espero que pienses lo mismo que yo/*mira a su gato dentro del portafolio y este asiente….

-¿Te apetece salir un rato a comer? –la peli-plata sonríe mirando a la castaña/rojiza mientras la invita a almorzar…

-Hum~ vale, vayamos…

 _|La salida estuvo plagada de risas, comida, pero la noche llego y las chicas tuvieron que irse. Sin embargo Kaede mientras caminaba vio un negocio de perfumes metiéndose…|_

 _ ***En el negocio, Kaori-**_ _ **香り**_ _ **-hablaba desde una fuente pequeña de madera con su oni-chan***_

-Mamá me dijo que quedaría a cargo Tora-タイガー-

 **Flash Back**

 _ **-Kaori, hija mía te mandare a destruir a las scouts…**_

 _ **-¡tsk!*El mayor de los dos últimos hermanos se frustra y mira a otro sitio indiferente***_

 _ **-Si madre, ya tengo mi idea y te aseguro que no fallare…*sonríe malvada entre luz y oscuridad…**_

 _ **Fin del flash back**_

-Bueno Kaori, lo dejare en tus manos…

-Si, oni-chan, adiós llego una nueva víctima…*se despide y va al mostrador atendiendo a la joven* hola srta, mi nombre es Kao "afrodita"- Kaō `afurodīta'- vendo perfumes con aroma al primer amor ¿gusta probar?...*la malvada dama de 15 años mostraba aquel pequeño frasco rosado, por cierto el local estaba casi vacío pues toda la gente llego y se fue misteriosamente…

-Vale, quiero probar…*la fragancia dulce a frutas la hacía recordar aquel amor que no pudo ser* K-Keisuke-kun *un leve sonrojo le embargo las mejillas, mientras entrecerraba los ojos brotándole las lagrimas, pues el aroma ahora era amargo lleno de tristeza, como si su corazón se partiera en pedazos…

-se nuestra sirvienta, conviértete en parte del bosque, se nuestra esclava…*sonriendo la malvada mujer comienza a sacarle la "flor del alma"- Tamashī no hana- del cuerpo…

-¡Tiara espejo Lunar!- Getsumen no tiara mirā!- *una voz conocida, para la ojos esmeralda se hizo presente apareciendo un rayo azulado claro…

-¡Rayo Creciente!- Kuresentobīmu!-*otra voz se hizo conocida disparando un luz anaranjada hacia la enemiga…

-¡Gya~! *Kaori es lanzada contra el estante de la perfumería…*

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Y en el nombre de la luna! ¡Te castigare!- Ai to seigi no tame ni tatakau sērā senshi ga! Shimasu. Bishōjo senshi sērāmūn! Tsuki no na no shita! Oshioki yo!-

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero que lucha por el amor y la belleza! ¡Sailor Venus! ¡El lucero del alba! ¡Te castigara!- Ai to bi no tame ni tatakau sērā senshi ga! Shimasu. Sērā vīna~su! Asa no hoshi! Oshioki yo!-

¡Ambas somos! ¡Las marineras guerreras del sistema solar externo!-Naibu taiyōkei sērā senshi!-*la luz de la luna las ilumino…

-Se olvidaron de nosotras chicas….*2 más aparecen*

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero que lucha por el conocimiento y la sabiduría! ¡Sailor Mercury! ¡Cúbrete de agua y arrepiéntete!- Watashi wa chishiki to chie no tame ni tatakau sērā senshi! Sērā mākyurī! Mizu no kabā shi, kōkai!-

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero, que lucha por el amor y la pasión!... ¡Sailor Mars! ¡Y en el nombre de Marte! ¡Te reprenderé!- Watashi wa ai to jōnetsu no tame ni tatakatte, sērā-fuku de senshidesu! Sērāmāzu! Soshite, kasei no na no shita ni! Anata o shisseki sa remasu!-

-Tontas ¡Amores prohibidos, amargos, que sus tristezas se conviertan en servidores de la reina Hiedra-Aibī kuīn-levántense mis criaturas con perfume a odio y atrapen a la scouts! *un grupo de criaturas con aspecto nebuloso sostienen a las sailor warriors -Sērā senshi- sujetándolas fuertes mientras las contaminan con esa esencia deprimente…

-¡Gya~! *las 4 guerreras gritan de tristeza al recordar su soledad, sus desamores eh infortunios…

-K-Kaede-chan, r-regresa, ¡Tsk! ¡K-Kaori, nunca ganaras, la desilusión es parte del amor! ¡Todo se puede si aun tienes a alguien a quien amar! *Luna llora al no poder aguantar esa opresión, porque esa lamentación la hiere por dentro, sin embargo algo la salvo otra vez de esa criatura…

-Espérame….*el caballero le robo un pequeño beso y desapareció, por ahora, de la escena…

-*se sorprende, pero se vuelve a concentrar y mira a Kaede* ¡Kaede-chan, no la escuches! ¡Tú eres importante, eres muy importante y no pierdas la fe en un nuevo amor! *saca el cetro lunar-8 Tsuki sutikku- apuntándole a Kaori…

-¡Perfume de serpiente!- Kōsui no hebi!-*una fragancia horriblemente venenosa para los pulmones forma una esfera rodeando a Sailor Moon y atrapándola mientras la ahoga lentamente*¡Hahahahaha, mi madre las matara al fin!

-U…Usagi

-U…Usagi

-U…Usagi

*Las 3 ya están perdiendo las fuerzas, esas cosas son muy poderosas y sus energías están casi agotadas. Perdieron la valentía de defender a su capitana, perdieron las ganas de luchar….*

-K-Keisuke *está bloqueada, pero comienza a escuchar la voz de Makoto…*\\\Kaede, mi pequeña, ten esta pluma de transformación y transfórmate en Sailor Jupiter, solo así derrotaras a esa hija del mal, date prisa aun no es tarde\\\\*la pluma de transformación brota de la flor del alma que regresa a su cuerpo* ya entiendo, este es mi destino, ser una ¡Sailor Scout! ¡Por el cristal estelar de Júpiter! ¡Transformación!- Jupitā kurisutaru sutā pawā! Meikuappu!-…

-¡¿Eh?! *Kaori no sabe qué hacer, solo se sorprende al ver a la que será la nueva guardiana* ¡Maldita sea~!

-*los rayos la rodean por fin transformándose*¿qué demonios? \\\ Solo recuerda tu lugar y veras qué fácil es ser la protectora de quien buscabas\\\\*la voz de la reina Makoto resonaba en su cabeza escuchándola por última vez* si *decidida se pone en guardia mirando a la malvada adolescente* ¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero, que lucha por la fuerza y el coraje! ¡Sailor Jupiter! ¡Apártate o te pulverizare!- Tsuyo-sa to yūki no tame ni tatakau senshi sērā-fuku yo! Sērā Jupitā! Kyori o shutoku matawa watashi o funsai yo!-…

-¿Sailor Jupiter?- Sērājupitā?- ¿con que tu eres Sailor Jupiter? Pues, si quieres conseguir a tus amigas de nuevo, debes ¡Véncerme! ¡Rosa de la muerte!- Shi no bara!-*ataca con muchos pétalos de rosas negras hacia la sailor del Olimpo, pero esta los esquiva con facilidad* ¡¿Eh?!

-*cara a cara con la enemiga sonríe de lado* ahora me toca a mi… ¡Remolino de pétalos!- Suwāru hanabira!-*comienza a sacar pétalos de orquídeas de sus manos creando oxigeno puro mientras limpia el ambiente haciendo que las demás despierten…

-¿O-Otra compañera?*Mine despierta del transe y observa sorprendida…

-No, no es otra, es la ultima de nuestro grupo, entre las 8 guerreras planetarias, ella y Saturn son las más fuertes interna y externamente. Ella es la más fuerte de nosotras 5, ella es la más fuerte de el sistema interno, ella es ¡Sailor Jupiter!*el rostro de la diosa del amor se palideció, sin embargo se levanto como pudo y salto cayendo parada cerca de la diosa del Olimpo*Bien Júpiter, te toca dar el golpe…*sonríe mirando a su compañera, ahora amiga…

-Sí, Júpiter*Mercury y Mars se unen con ella…

-Sí, Júpiter *Usagi se levanta del suelo sin mucha fuerza y sonríe sosteniendo el cetro en su mano…

-Colóquense detrás de mí, es mi hora de enseñarle una lección…*la guerrera del rayo ve que todas se pusieron detrás de ella…

-¡Ja! soy la ultima hija de la reina del bosque, no les tengo miedo, hace años que no les tengo miedo ¡Hojas secas!- Kareha!-*un aroma a tierra inundo el lugar tratando de enceguecer a las sailor scouts, pero…

-¡Niebla acuática de Mercurio!-Mizu misutomākyurī!-*gracias a Mercurio la perfumería se cubre de una niebla espesa que ciega a la joven pérfida…

-Tsk! ¡Maldita, no veo nada!...

-*Su tiara se extiende formando un pararrayos con un pequeño símbolo de Júpiter en el extremo*¡Arco de Sagitario!- Iteza no āchi!-y el Rayo de Zeus!- Zeusu no sandā boruto!-¡Por el poder de los dioses, que la tormenta llegue y el trueno rompa las aguas!- Arashi to kaminari mizu o yaburu koto, kamigami no chikara!-¡Relámpago de Júpiter!¡Retruena!- Jupitā no kaminari! Tsubokusa!-*Un rayo se desparrama hasta Kaori…

-¡Gya~! *cae arrodillada al suelo electrocutada la joven enemiga. Hasta se puede observar como sale humo de su cuerpo….

-*Una luz comienza a brotar del medallón de Selena*¿Q-Qué sucede? Hum~ bisabuela Selene *de esta forma se transformo en la Neo Reina Selene-Serena/Serenity-. Al ocurrir esto su ser esta dormido, pero su cuerpo es dejado a voluntad de la creadora del milenio de cristal * Kaori, comprendo tu dolor y me siento apenada por ti, creo que es hora de que regreses a ser aquel aroma primaveral que recorre los vientos cálidos….*La neo reina le extiendio la mano para que regrese a ser un perfume agradable…

-N-No, no quiero defraudar a madre ¡No~! *un remolino pútrido atrapa a la Neo reina mientras la chica llora molesta* tú, toda tu estirpe mataron a mi familia, mi madre quiere gobernar, quiere tener todo y tú descendencia solo arruino los planes, tú nieta, tú bisnieta ¡Maldita~! *comienza a lanzar un gas venenoso de sus manos, siendo la envidia en su estado más puro…

-Ella es…La Neo Reina Serena, la primera soberana de Tokio de Cristal-Kurisutaru Tōkyō- y tomo el cuerpo de Sailor Moon *Asuka no puede lo que ve…

-C-Creíamos que había muerto *Iris y Eita se miraron fijamente con sorpresa y volvieron a la escena…

-La creadora de Tokio de Cristal…*las 4 guerreras están sorprendidas…

-Entiendo tu desilusión, permíteme ayudarte. Yo sé quien es tu madre, sé que es aquella ninfa del bosque que me daba gratitud, pero un día una tragedia la corrompió y su corazón se volvió madera…*la Neo reina Selene sujeta la mano de Kaori como señal de cariño emanando calidez* es hora de que usarlo ¿no crees Usagi? *En su interior Selena asiente para usar aquel poder* ¡Legendario Cristal de Plata, dadle el poder al cetro lunar!- Maboroshi no ginsuishō wa tsuki bō ni chikara o ataeru!-*El cetro de las 8 lunas-8 Tsuki sutikku- comenzo a brillar desmedidamente apareciendo una pequeña joya en forma de flor. El legendario cristal de plata- Maboroshi no ginsuishō- se estaba materializando en frente de todos con aquella calidez característica…

-El legendario Cristal de Plata- Maboroshi no ginsuishō- está de nuevo aquí, el poder lunar….*Guerreras y animales miraban desconcertados…

-Esta afectuosidad, no quiero servir más a mi madre ni a mis hermanos…*sonríe llorando y sostiene la mano de Serenity* quiero ser libre de esta tortura su majestad, denme esa libertad por favor…

-Concedido pequeña, serás la felicidad de las flores *La reina eleva el cetro con el cristal de plata* ¡Por el poder de la luna, yo, la Neo Reina Selene, te hare revivir como una ninfa de las flores!- Neo kuin Serene tsuki no chikara de hana no sei no yō ni tsui taiken suru ni naru! *El cetro comienza a brillar envolviendo a la niña con un reconfortante abrazo…

-Muchas gracias Reina -Arigatōgozaimasu kuin-*sonríe llorando feliz desvaneciéndose. Kaori ya ha renacido y la luz desaparece poco a poco revelando la forma de la Neo Reina…

-*el caballero del sol observa detrás de una pared por dentro de la perfumería* con que ella es la portadora del cristal de plata…

-Gracias por estar con Usagi, ella se merece amigas como ustedes, fuertes, decididas, inteligentes*sonríe sosteniendo el cetro de la luna* me hacen acordar a mis amigas cuando comencé a ser guerrera, pues en ese momento hasta que Endimión no estaba conmigo ellas eran mi sostén, ustedes sean su apoyo mientras no aparezca Apolo y manténganse unidas, aún no acaba la batalla*las mira seria mientras habla con Selena internamente*\\\Usa-chan, siempre estaré a tu lado, todas lo estaremos. Antes de irme te daré un pequeño obsequio *la reina ve que cierra los ojos y le obsequia la "Tiara Media Luna"- Hāfu mūn tiara-* ya casi es tu despertar mi princesa, nos veremos otro día/*La Neo Reina abandona el cuerpo de Selena y esta cae al suelo desmayada, mientras el cristal de plata en forma de collar también cae junto al cetro…

-¡Sailor Moon! *se acercan todas a auxiliar a su compañera, cuando se escuchan unos pasos…

-…*El caballero se había acercado y las observaba serio, pero con ojos tristes…

-*La guerrera del amor se levanta y se acerca al caballero*¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué eres de nosotras? ¿Eres nuestro enemigo o nuestro aliado? *estaba muy enojada, quería interrogarlo y no podía…

-Buscamos lo mismo Venus, la diferencia es que trabajo solo para saber que fue de mi, así que por ahora somos enemigos…*Se acerca a Usagi y le habla al oído* recupérate Usako*le da un pequeño beso en la frente, observa el cristal de plata, sonríe y se va saltando…

-Hum~ *La coneja abre los ojos despacio observando el cristal de plata* /el cristal de plata, no puede ser/*se sorprende…

-El cristal de plata, ha aparecido y la tiara se transformo, Sailor Moon ¿serás, la princesa? *mira a Eita y a las chicas…

-N-No lo sé *se sujeta la cabeza y llora* no entiendo nada, tengo miedo…*sus lagrimas caen sintiéndose tan presionada, viviendo una situación que no conoce, que no sabe cómo manejar…

-^Paff!^*Asuka le da una bofetada para que se calme* lo siento Usagi-chan, pero necesito que mantengas la compostura *muestra en su frente el símbolo de la media luna* yo soy la princesa….

-¡¿Eh~?! *Iris y todas se miran porque no entienden nada*

-Sí, ella en realidad es un señuelo para cuando encontremos a la princesa *mira a Marinero Luna con seguridad* Chicas, hasta ahora solo tenemos la pista de quien es la portadora del cristal de plata, ahora debemos averiguar si realmente es ella….

-Selena ¿Princesa Selena? ¿Esa soy yo realmente?...

*Los cabellos de todas se movían con el viento, Sailor Mercury,Venus,Mars,Jupiter ya estaban por resolver el misterio de su princesa, pero Sailor Moon estaba por saber cual era su verdadero ser y la identidad de su caballero sagrado…

Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa  
Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz  
Bajo este calmado mar  
Una primera estrella fugaz  
La noche ya está aquí

La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto  
Llenando de alegría y de ilusión  
Sin pronunciar palabras se  
Que pensamos los dos igual  
A my eres al fin

Moonlight Destiny  
Para ti quiero ser la única  
Bajo esta hermosa luz  
Abrazada a ti  
Contigo quiero estar  
Unidos por la casualidad  
Moonlight Destiny  
Toda la alegría y el dolor lo compartiremos  
Y mi corazón empieza a renacer  
Cuando estoy junto a ti

 _Próximo Capítulo_

 _-Mi sueño premonitorio, aquella princesa…_

 _-Me encargare de matar a la Scouts a como dé lugar, para eso necesito a las guardianas del bosque…_

 _-¡Apolo~!_

 _-¡Cuidado Sailor Moon!_

 _ **Act.8**_

 _ **Caballero del Sol=**_ _ **太陽の騎士**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Taiy**_ _ **ō**_ _ **no kishi-**_

 **`Tsuki wa ai no messēji o ataerudarou'**

 **Ciao~ bellos :3 , por fin apareció la Neo Reina y Sailor Jupiter. Espero que les guste, háganse la oportunidad de leerlo este fic, porque para mí es un entretenimiento especial, me esfuerzo así que léanlo porque vale la pena , se los aseguro…**

 **Buona Notte ragazze ;)**


	8. Caballero del sol -Taiyō no kishi-

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

 _ **En el Bosque oscuro-Kurai mori- Tora está muy impaciente y molesto…**_

-Tsk! Sabía que Kaori no tenía posibilidad, mi madre va a colgar mi piel como trofeo si no derrotamos a las scouts…

-Sr. Tora, deje el tema de las sailor warriors -Sērā senshi- en nuestras manos *la silueta sonríe malvada mientras otros 4 ojos se iluminan en la oscuridad…

-Lamento tener que pedirles que me ayuden, pero las necesito "guardianas del bosque"- Mori no gādian- en especial de ti Conejo oscuro-Kuro usagi- Tú serás la encargada de matar a Sailor Moon y de atrapar en tus deseos al "caballero del sol" a como dé lugar…

-Yo y las chicas nos encargaremos de esa Sailor Moon y las Sailor Scouts…*sus sonrisas se develan en la oscuridad…

 _ **Orgullo Lunar  
Quiero ayudarte**_

 _ **Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas y tengo los ojos color escarlata  
Alguien grita amor como un relámpago  
No importa que tan oscuro este  
Se que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brilla sobre nosotras**_

 _ **Todas tenemos voluntades inquebrantables  
Pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que el príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar fuertemente bajo el cielo estrellado  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
Vamos a pelear con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comienza ahora mismo  
Aquí mismo  
Bella Guardiana SAILOR MOON**_

 _ **Act.8**_

 _ **Caballero del Sol**_

 _ **-**_ **Taiy** **ō** **no kishi-**

-¡Ah! *un joven de ojos marrones claros despierta, exudando fríamente, de un sueño del que no quería salir* ¿Q-Qué fue eso? ¡Agh! Mi cabeza *se cae de la cama por el dolor, gatea hacia las cortinas y las abre para recibir sol, pero aun es de noche* ¡tsk! Ese sueño….

 **|Sueños|**

 **-¡Príncipe Apolo! ¡Busca el legendario Cristal de Plata!** **¡Búscalo! -Ōji Aporo! Maboroshi no ginsuishō o mitsukeru! Sore o kensaku!-**

 **|fin del sueño/flash back|**

-¿Q-Quien era esa chica? ¿Qué es el legendario Cristal de plata? *se mira la palma de la mano, sintiendo un dolor fuerte en la cabeza y cae al suelo desmayado…

 _ **En la residencia Tsukino…**_

 **|Sueño|**

 **-Tranquilos *Apolo se pone enfrente de** _ **la gente con mala cara* no hagan nada contra la princesa…**_

 _ ***La gente comienza a exasperarse y sus caras cambian a las 5 guardianas del bosque…***_

 _ **-¡Tsk! ¡Selena corramos pronto dentro del palacio, si sobrepasan los límites las atacare y tu busca a tu madre…**_

 _ **-Apolo, cuídate….**_

 _ ***sube los escalones de cristal hacia donde se encontraba su madre***_

 _ **-Yo iré pronto Selena y te abrazare para siempre….**_

 _ **/Nuestro hilo rojo siempre estará ahí Apolo/**_

 _ **|sueño terminado|**_

*El despertador sonó y Usa-chan se levanto algo confusa…*

-¿Qué fue eso? *mira el cristal de plata sin luz y el collar de oro solar sosteniéndolos* un príncipe cuidando de mi, mi madre y el cristal de plata estaban….*fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre para ir a la escuela* ¡Ya voy! *se va rápido a vestirse, come y sale siendo recibida por Kaede y Aoi…

-Buenos días Usagi-chan -Kon'nichiwa Usagi-chan- *Aoi saludaba con su mano y una sonrisa feliz…

-Buenos días Usagi -Kon'nichiwa Usagi- *Kaede la saludo y le dio un regalo* Gracias por salvarme el otro día, así que como muestra de m gratitud te hice pastelillos…

-Sugoi, arigatou Kaede-chan *mira la bolsa y comienza a comer…

-Es temprano así que debemos llegar lo más pronto posible…

-Si, Aoi-chan será mejor que nos vayamos….

-¡Hai~! Va~monos…

*Las tres comienzan a caminar por el centro de Tokio, hasta que Selena cae al suelo*

-¡Nya! Gomenne,gomenne *se disculpa siendo ayudada, pero escucha una voz algo desagradable…

-¿Ahora te disculpas con los postes de luz cabeza de albóndiga?- Shazai to anata o terasu kyoku atama mītobōru nodesu ka-*Aquel joven de cabellos castaños claros al igual que sus ojos almendra miraban a Usagi…

-/Hikaru Hoshi, ese es su nombre/*sale del transe después de mirar el pequeño cartelillo que lleva enfrente de su uniforme y lo ve mal por la ofensa* ¡Oye! ¡Eso es ofensivo idiota!- Nē! Sore wa kōgeki-tekina baka!-…

-Eres muy pequeña, vete al jardín de niños- Anata wa amarini mo chīsai, yōchien ni iku-*le acaricia la cabeza y experimenta una visión del palacio de cristal* tsk! *se sujeta la frente impresionado y va a tomarse el autobús…

-*Kaede y Aoi se miran extrañadas* ¿Quién era Usagi?

-N-No importa jeje, vayamos rápido…*sonríe nerviosa y las pantallas de cada edificio se enciende mostrando las noticias, una mujer de cabellos negros, piel blanca nieve y ojos azules fuertes con un traje arreglado comenzó a hablar como la reportera….

-Habla la reportera Yuki Piri, les quiero comunicar que un misterioso hombre nos dio información sobre un gran poder que alimento a nuestro planeta desde hace 1000 años…*su cara cambia a una sonrisa maligna* El legendario cristal de plata- Maboroshi no ginsuishō- esto nos traerá una vida prospera, consíganlo y ganaran un premio…*La imagen del Caballero aparece en la televisión y muchas personas comienzan a enloquecer…

-¡Denme el cristal de plata! ¡Tú, dame eso que traes colgando en el cuello!*toda la gente se volvió loca, algunos se golpeaban…

-¡Tsk! Asu-chan sabia que ese sujeto no era confiable…*La guerrera del trueno patea a unos cuantos que quieren atacarlas…

-Caballero…*se acaricia los labios, mira la gargantilla de oro solar mientras le brotan algunas lagrimas…

-No hay tiempo Usa-chan…*Mine y Asuka aparecen llevándolas a todas al templo Hikawa…

 _ ***En el templo Hikawa estaban a salvo de cualquier enemigo, era extraño que esto pasara***_

-*La guerrera de la pasión mira por la puertecilla del templo a la gente como actúa* su energía malvada esta a 100%, ni siquiera la escuela es de salvarse, es como si una epidemia de maldad se los haya llevado….

-¡Tsk! Esto es todo culpa de ese maldito hombre Usagi *la guerrera del amor golpea fuerte la mesa y se levanta….

 _Todas miraban a "Usagi" con tristeza, con desesperación y sin saber cómo poder aplacar aquella duda que ese sujeto les había infringido, llegando punto que dijera de la joya sagrada. Esto ya se estaba yendo de sus propias manos…_

-Usagi, ten en cuenta que si nuestra misión falla será tu culpa, pues la que deberá utilizar esa energía perdida eres tú Selena *la castaña estaba enojada, ya que todo sucedió por ese caballero y ellas ahora están en peligro de morir…

-¡No me culpes! *La coneja se larga a llorar levantándose* é-él solo quiere ayudarnos y yo no puedo hacer nada, estoy segura que el caballero no fue, nunca nos traicionaría…*sostiene el medallón de oro solar con la cabeza gacha y mostrando un semblante oscuro…

-Selena ¿Cómo estas tan segura de que él no fue? Hasta ahora nuestras probabilidades de ganar están lejos, pues esas personas están regidas por semillas del mal*Aoi mira a Usagi y a su teléfono registrando los datos* Esto es peligroso, se están multiplicando…

-Deberemos dormir aquí esta noche, avisen a sus padres chicas será un crepúsculo largo…

 _ **La fría oscuridad llenaba la habitación, las cortinas en el viento se movían como hojas que aun no habían sido arrancadas de sus manos maternas ,quienes les dan aún la vida que necesitan, el alimento, la pureza de su sangre destinada a perecer luego de que el otoño las llevara a ser una parte más del ciclo de la existencia.**_

 _ **Tal como sucedió en el derrumbe de "Tokio de Cristal", donde todos pudieron aparecer en otro momento diferente, donde todos vivirían normal…**_

 _ **Pero para sorpresa de aquellas chicas dormidas en futones de su cultura, la televisión se había encendido de la nada enseñándoles imágenes cerca del parque nro 10, donde las 5 guardianas del bosque las estaban vigilando y esperando…**_

 _ **-**_ ¿Qué es eso? *al unisonó todas se impresionaron al ver a las 5 mujeres que parecían sus opuestos…

-Ellas son las guardianas del bosque, por la información que leí en los computadores del antiguo refugio de Cristal estas chicas son las que cuidan al enemigo, son como nosotras y Sailor Moon…

-¡¿Qué?! *todas se miran unas a las otras…

-Sí, esa de ahí se parece a Usagi…*la ojiroja señala a Kuro Usagi graciosamente* excepto que no es igual de boba…

-¡Oye, eso duele!- Chotto, itaidesu!- *llora chistosa, pero Asu-chan las mira a ambas con seriedad* A-Asu-chan…

-Dejen de jugar, debemos ir al parque nro 10 porque esto será el comienzo de otra batalla. Usagi-chan quédate aquí, si ven que tú eres la portadora del Cristal de plata pueden que te hagan daño, pero yo tengo un respaldo para eso ¡Broche de Luna creciente! -Seichō mūnburōchi!-*se materializa el medallón que usaba para transformarse en Sailor V-Sērā V-*¡Luz del alba transfórmame! -Yoake no hikari ga toransufōmu!- *se transformo en Sailor V*

-Sailor V-Sērā V- *todas se deslumbraron al ver el cambio radical de la guerrera del amor…

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero, que lucha por la paz y la verdad! ¡Sailor V! y en el nombre de la luna ¡Te castigare!- Watashi wa heiwa to shinjitsu no tame ni tatakatte, sērā-fuku no senshidesu! Sērā V! Soshite, tsuki no namae de anata o basshimasu!-*hace su discurso y llama a su broche* ¡Broche de luna creciente! ¡Crea una copia exacta del cristal de plata que imite su poder!- Mikazukikeino tsuki no burōchi! Kare no chikara o mohō maboroshi no ginsuishō no seikakuna kopī o sakusei!- *una joya exacta al cristal de plata aparece y con su luz cálida ilumina toda la estancia* Este cristal de plata falso atrapara las miradas de las enemigas, ahora les toca a ustedes chicas…

-¡Hai!*hablan todas las demás guerreras al mismo tiempo y sacan el bolígrafo…

-¡Cristal estelar de Mercurio!- Mākyurīkurisutarusutāpawā!-

-¡Cristal estelar de Marte!- Māzukurisutarusutāpawā!-

-¡Cristal estelar de Júpiter!- Jupitākurisutarusutāpawā!

¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!-

-Ya esta, salgamos *las 4 guerreras salen dejando a la guardiana de la luna dentro del templo…

-Suerte chicas, las estaré viendo por aquí- On'nanoko wa saiwaina koto ni, watashi wa koko de mite imasu-*se tapa con las frazadas y mira la pantalla de televisión mientras sostiene el cristal de plata junto con el collar de oro solar…

 _ **El aire del anochecer era frio, sepulcral, tal como el cementerio mismo.**_

 _ **En el parque nro 10 las 5 guardianas del bosque esperaban que las scouts llegaran a destino…**_

-Niñas prepárense, llegaron las guerreras *la coneja maligna sonríe y saca el Cristal Acero del bosque…

-Si KuroUsagi *todas se enlistan viendo a las Sailor Scouts llegar…

-Aquí estamos, yo soy a la qué buscan *La sailor de la belleza levanta la vista mostrando su marca de luna creciente*¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero, que lucha por la paz y la verdad! ¡Sailor V! y en el nombre de la luna ¡Te castigare!- Watashi wa heiwa to shinjitsu no tame ni tatakatte, sērā-fuku no senshidesu! Sērā V! Soshite, tsuki no namae de anata o basshimasu!-

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinera que lucha por el conocimiento y la sabiduría! ¡Sailor Mercury! ¡Cúbrete de agua y arrepiéntete! -Watashi wa chishiki to chie no tame ni tatakau senshi sērā-fukudesu! Sērāmākyurī! Anata no mizu o kabā shi, kuiaratame!-

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero, que lucha por la pasión y el amor! ¡Sailor Mars! y en el nombre de Marte ¡Te reprenderé!- Watashi wa jōnetsu to ai no tame ni tatakatte, senshi no sērā-fukudesu! Sērāmāzu! Soshite, kasei no namae de anata o seme!-

-¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero, que lucha por la fuerza y el coraje! ¡Sailor Jupiter! ¡Apártate o te pulverizare!- Tsuyo-sa to yūki no tame ni tatakau senshi sērā-fuku yo Sērā Jupitā! Kyori o shutoku matawa watashi o funsai yo!-

-Juntas somos ¡Las sailor scouts del sistema solar interno!- Issho ni watashitachiha, uchigawa no taiyōkei no sērā senshidesu!-*todas hacen sus poses características mirando a las malignas criaturas…

-Pues nosotras somos las guardianas del bosque, yo soy Kuro Usagi-暗いウサギ- su capitana *el alter ego de Sailor Moon se presenta: una mujer de ojos azul muy claros, piel pálida como perla, con orejas de conejo que bajan por su cabello atado en coleta de caballo, un uniforme negro hecho con un corset y unos leggins negros acompañados de zapatos de taco del mismo color…

\- Yo soy Pengin-ペンギン-*contraparte de Mercury la periodista que los hipnotizo a todos los ciudadanos…

-Yo soy Hakuchō-白鳥- un gusto verlas después de tantos años y más a usted princesa Selena *es la contraparte de Venus, de Sailor V…

-Yo soy Karasu-カラス- Sailor Mars, no has cambiado en nada luego de siglos *es la contraparte de Marte…

-Yo soy Hebi-ヘビ- Veo Júpiter que tu fuerza y tu testarudo carácter no han cambiado en siglos*la contraparte de Júpiter…

-No sabemos cómo nos conocen, pero esto se acabara ahora ¡Reflejo Lunar!- Getsumen hansha!-*una luz amarillenta sale disparada del medallón de Sailor V a las ninfas del mal…

-¡Burbujas de Mercurio! ¡Exploten! - Mākyurībaburu! Bakuhatsu!-*un montón de pequeñas burbujas salen de la manos de Mercury mezclándose con el laser de Venus…

-¡Cetro de Ares! ¡Demonio desaparece!- Seputā aresu! Yōma ga kieru!- *del cetro sale una llamarada juntándose con los poderes de la demás…

-¡Trueno supremo! ¡Elimina! - Saikōsai sandā! Haitai!*del pararrayo que lleva en la tiara sale disparado un destello juntándose con las otras magias astrológicas…

 _Todas las energías son dirigidas a las 5 enemigas, pero de alguna manera impactan en una pared de crisantemos lilas que absorben la potencia y desaparecen volviendo al suelo. Las mujeres están ilesas…_

 _-¿_ ¡Ah!? *las 4 guerreras se impresionan, pues su poderes fueron siempre fuertes, pero esta vez las frenaron por completo…

-No se impresionen niñas, hace mucho tiempo protegieron a Tokio de cristal tratando de evitar nuestro paso por el palacio mientras nuestros amos lo destrozaban y tuvieron la simple suerte de revivir con ayuda de la Gran Reina Luna- Gurēto kuīn Mūn-, pero ahora estamos para demostrarles que su poder es insignificante sin el legendario Cristal de Plata- Maboroshi no ginsuishō-*la coneja saca un cristal color gris parecido al Cristal de plata* Miren al legendario Cristal de Acero - Gōsuto-kō garasu-…

-El opuesto al Cristal de Plata, es poderoso, pero se vuelve débil al poder infinito de la luna *la sailor heredera de Afrodita mira la potencia de maldad que lleva esa joya…

-Oye Sailor V ¿tienes el Cristal de plata contigo? *las guerreras le guiñan un ojo a la supuesta princesa* nosotras te apoyaremos, solo para proteger a nuestra princesa…

-Si chicas, gracias por su apoyo ¡Cetro Lunar! - Mūnsutikku!- *en sus manos se materializa una copia del cetro de las 8 lunas- ¡Legendario Cristal de Plata! ¡Reinas del milenio lunar, préstenme su poder!- Maboroshi no ginsuishō! Tsuki no mireniamu o kuīnzubureido anata no chikara o kashite!-¡Curación Lunar! ¡Acción!- Mūnhīringuesukarēshon!- *la copia del cristal de plata se abre como el real en forma de flor, mientras las reinas de la luna la ayudan a proteger a sus compañeras, ya que el poder solo actúa como escudo…

-Jajajajajajajaja *las 5 entidades se ríen mientras el cristal de acero enfrenta al falso cristal de plata con su poderosa energía* ¡La princesa es muy débil! Jajajajajajajaja….

-¡Tsk! Chicas denme su poder, ayúdenme, todo por proteger a Selena, por proteger a quien será la le estamos buscando ¡A nuestra princesa!...*Venus sostiene fuerte el báculo lunar…

-¡Hai! ¡Mercurio, Venus, Marte y Júpiter! ¡Presten su poder antiguas guardianas de la luna!- Suisei, Kinboshi, Kasei, Mokusei! Karera wa tsuki no chikara no kodai hogo-sha o ataeru!-¡Defenderemos a la princesa de la Luna!- Watashitachiha, purinsesu mūn o mamorimasu!-*Las 4 guerreras son ayudadas por sus bisabuelas, Ami, Minako, Rei y Makoto, todas contribuyen al escudo protector…

 _Las guerreras de ambos bandos luchan, las ondas de las piedras mágicas rebotan, pero rebota más la del cristal acero generando una expansión de vigor maligno a todo Tokio…_

 _Mientras en el templo al ver lo que sucede, Selena se levanta alarmada. Púes ya es hora de ir a ayudarlas…_

-Lo siento chicas, pero debo ir a salvarlas, no quiero que les hagan daño...- Mōshiwakearimasenga, on'nanoko ga, watashi wa sorera o hozon suru tame ni ikanakereba naranai, watashi wa sorera o kizutsuketaku arimasen...- ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!- Mūnpurizumupawā!-¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!-…

-Sailor Moon-Sērāmūn- *ambos gatos se miraron y subieron a sus hombros…

-Quédate aquí Iris, cuídense, luego volveremos *sonríe y sale corriendo yendo al parque…

-Usagi*ambos felinos se quedaron preocupados mirando cómo se iba…

Dios ayúdame, no tengo la misma energía que ellas…*la energía del Cristal Acero golpea con el Cristal de plata original que cuelga en su cuello haciendo que se debilite y caiga al suelo desorientada*¿porqué nunca seré fuerte? Todas luchan por mí y yo aquí a punto de morir por un poder extraño. Ni siquiera el cristal de plata funciona, no sirvo para nada….*su vista se nubla y se desmaya….- Kami wa watashi o tasukeru, watashi wa tsuyoku wanaidarou riyū wa, onaji enerugī o motte imasen ka? Subete wa, watashi to watashi wa koko ni tsuite wa gaikoku no chikara ni yotte shinu tame ni tatakaimasu. Maboroshi no ginsuishō mo dōsa suru nani mo dame-

 _En el mismo sitio el misterioso caballero venia saltando por los tejados luego de percibir la fuerza de la joya mítica falsa…_

-Ese no es el cristal de plata, pero es un poder excepcional…*Mientras ve el brillo de la pelea saltando, encuentra al bajar, a la guerrera de la luna que yace inconsciente en el suelo*Veo que esto te está afectando pequeña princesa *acerca sus labios a los de ella y le da un tierno beso para despertarla…

-Hum~ que cálido *Usagi despierta correspondiendo el beso con los ojos cerrados, se separa suave y lo mira* ¿qué haces aquí?*se sujeta la cabeza mareada observándolo…

-Estaba viendo esa batalla y me llamo la atención el poder de tus guardianas reales. Como siempre, cuidándote y demostrando tu lealtad hacia ti…*se levanta y le da la mano para ayudarla…

-Gracias, pero…*suspira sentada en el piso* no soy fuerte *saca el cetro lunar sosteniéndolo y las lagrimas brotan cayendo por sus mejillas* ellas están defendiéndome y soy incapaz de ayudarlas, soy tan débil *golpea el suelo con sus puños sin saber qué hacer…

-Sailor Moon *el caballero se acerca a ella y la abraza* deja de llorar, yo se que puedes combatirlos, yo creo en ti Sailor Moon…

-*lo abraza sintiendo su calor* gracias*se levanta y sale corriendo deprisa* ya voy chicas confíen en mi…

-*El caballero la sigue en la sombras pensando*/Aún no puedo recordar, pero se quien es ella. Supongo que ella tampoco se acuerda de mi, pero pronto ambos sabremos qué es lo que nos une/

 _Las sailor scouts están aun luchando cara a cara con las 5 guardianas del bosque, quienes tienen un gran arsenal en sus manos, el Cristal de Acero…_

-¡Chicas, aguantemos cuanto podamos! ¡No van a vencernos! *La guerrera del amor alienta a sus amigas a proseguir con el ataque, pero el señuelo del Cristal de plata comienza a agrietarse por tanto poder*¡Tsk!

-¡Gya~! *la imitación de la piedra fantástica se parte en millones de virutas, el cetro desaparece y las guardianas salen disparadas chocando contra el suelo de mármol dispersándose….

-Hahaahahaha se ve que ninguna, puede derrotarnos *La coneja negra se acerca con el cristal de acero en sus manos* ¿Y tú princesa? Tan hipócrita que no supiste como manejar a la gran leyenda…*Le pisa con el pie la mano a Venus de una forma sádica…

-¡Ah~ Maldita!- Ā 〜 kuso!-*La pisada con el tacó en la mano duele, pero sabe que la guerrera de la luz nocturna esta en algún lado…

-¡Alto ahí! -Soko ni teishi!...*Una voz se escucha desde la cima de una fuente en el parque…

-¡¿Eh?! *Todas las enemigas se dan vuelta siguiendo la voz…

-¡No ataquen a mi equipo, ni a la princesa!-Watashi no konpyūtā ga hime o kōgeki shinaide kudasai!- *La figura salta de la punta de la estatua al suelo y camina tranquilamente hacia el tumulto- ¡No lo permitiré!- Watashi wa sō shimasen!- ¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Y en el nombre de la luna! ¡Te castigare!- Ai to seigi no tame ni tatakau sērā senshi ga! Shimasu. Bishōjo senshi sērāmūn! Tsuki no na no shita! Oshioki yo!-

-Sailor Moon ¿eh? *saca el pie de la mano de Venus y mira a Moon* tú y tu princesa están deteniendo nuestros planes…*Alza el cristal acero enviando ondas malignas a todo el ejercito de la luna…

-¡Tsk! *la fuerza es muy poderosa, pero saca el cetro decidida, lo contempla por unos minutos y se levanta soportando el tifón oscuro* no dejare que todos ustedes corrompan este mundo tan hermoso*eleva el báculo al cielo iluminado por el más bello satélite* ¡Cetro Lunar! -Mūnsutikku!-¡Curación Lunar! ¡Acción! -Mūnhīringuesukarēshon!-*Una luz cálida titánica se desprende del bastón de mando lunar a los seres dañinos…

-¡Hielo oscuro!- Shi-en!-

-¡Llama de la muerte! - Kurai kōri!-

-¡Cadena de espinas! -Toge rain!-

-¡Cuchillas de rayo!- Burēdo no rei!-

 _Todos los ataques impactan en la luz siendo absorbidos y avanza atacando a las 4 copias malignas de las inners…._

-¡Gya~! *las pérfidas imitaciones son aspiradas por la luminiscencia del cetro y el brillo explota como una estrella fugaz haciéndolas desaparecer…

-¡Maldita! El maestro me tara por esto…*Kuro Usagi mantenía la joya cruel en sus manos, sintiendo las garras de Tora en su espalda…

-¿Qué has dicho KuroUsagi? *el tigre aparece desde un arbusto pared que se abre mágicamente…

-Je~ chicas, lo logre *cae al suelo desmayada luego de usar toda su energía para derrotarlas…

-S-Sailor Moon *todas están demasiado débiles y también se desmayan…

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos, tus compañeras no sirvieron para nada. La próxima tú serás la que se encargue de ellas y esta vez sí atraparas al Caballero del sol…

-Hai, bosu *La coneja hace reverencia y se va con él…

 _Mientras tanto, viendo que los enemigos se fueron, el Caballero baja al suelo desde un árbol cayendo y se acerca a la guardiana de la luna levantándola delicadamente…_

-Estarás cómoda conmigo, lo siento guardianas del sistema solar interno, pero esta vez me toca a mi protegerla…*Se va con Sailor Moon en sus brazos alejándose en el crepúsculo

 _Todas se despiertan después de haber escuchado la voz del caballero y notan que Selena ya no está…._

-¿Dónde se fue? Usagi-chan*todas contemplan la luna con preocupación mientras el aire de la oscuridad nocturna les mueve el cabello…

 _Cuando llego la luz de la mañana, esta se filtro en las cortinas blancas de la habitación amarilla anaranjada clara con la brisa desplazando las cortinas blancas. El brillo del sol como pequeñas virutas de cristal entre los arboles despertó a Usagi de su sueño…_

-Otra vez el mismo sueño, el príncipe diciendo cuidado, el caballero _…_

 **|-¡Apolo~!**

 **-¡Selena, Sailor Moon! ¡Cuidado!**

 ***la sangre desparramada por el suelo y solo un girasol en ella***

 **-A-Apolo ¡Apolo~! *las lagrimas le brotan a la misteriosa princesa al ver a su amado muerto y manchándola de aquel liquido rojo, mientras unas risas se escuchan de eco…**

-¡Agh! Me duele mucho la cabeza y no sé donde estoy *se sujeta la cabeza mirando donde está y descubre algo en un sofá* el caballero esta aquí, vive aquí…*se sorprende y sus orbes fucsias se cristalizan sosteniendo el cristal de plata* la gargantilla de oro ¿Cómo llego allí? *se sorprende demasiado…

-Veo que ya despertaste cabeza de albóndiga -Mītobōru no atama- o mejor dicho Usako *el caballero aparece sin mascara revelándole su verdadera identidad…

-Eres tú…*hace una breve pausa estando anonadada*Hikaru*se acaricia los labios suavemente sonrojada…

¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?  
Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz  
Bajo este calmado mar  
Con la primera estrella fugaz  
la noche ya esta aqui

la Mágica luna nos muestra su encanto  
llenando de alegría y de ilusión  
sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual  
A mi eres al fin...

Moonlight destiny  
para ti quiero ser la unica  
bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti  
contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad  
Moonlight Destiny  
Toda la alegría y el dolor  
Lo compartiremos y mi corazón  
empieza a renacer,  
cuando estoy junto a ti

Desde que te conocí es diferente  
lo veo todo de luz y de color  
y bajo este oscuro mar  
el camino plateado que...  
a las estrellas va  
Hay que mostrar este mensaje  
promesas inútiles para los dos  
al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo  
Amanecer…

 _Próximo Capítulo_

 _-Quiero que siempre sepas que estaré contigo Selena…_

 _-¡No~!-_ _Īe~!- ¡Apolo!- Aporo_ _〜_ _!_

 _-La princesa Selena ha despertado de su letargo-_ _Ōjo serena wa sono nemuri kara megasameru-_

 _ **Act.9**_

 _ **Hikaru Hoshi=**_ _ **光る星**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Taiy**_ _ **ō**_ _ **no kishi-**_

" **Tsuki anata ni ai no mess** **ē** **ji o ataeru"**

 _ **Ciao~ bellos, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de PGSMLD saga Kurai Mori. Espero que les guste mis moonies -las dudas seran escuchadas- :3**_


	9. Hoshi Hikaru -Taiyo no kishi-

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

Hace tanto tiempo que no veo el rostro del amor verdadero, hace tanto tiempo que no veo el hilo rojo que nos une ¿por qué? Te preguntaras, pues porque nunca termino de la mejor forma que haya existido.

Ambos fuimos de la realeza, yo del Sol y ella de la Luna, yo descendiente de la guerrera que mantuvo al caos universal dentro suyo, ella descendiente de la poderosa familia lunar terrestre que en el siglo XXX dio sus primeros avances a una prosperidad inmensa de paz y alegría-a pesar de los enemigos que quisieron arruinar ese brillo que Tokio de Cristal tenia-

Yo sentí en ese momento la necesidad de conocerla…

Por eso cuando en una reunión, mis padres con sus padres, hablaron sobre un acuerdo de paz entre el sol y la tierra, nosotros estábamos separados en el palacio, por esa razón nunca llegábamos a vernos. Sin embargo mi amiga Sailor Mars siempre me hablaba de lo linda que era la princesa, que se llevaban bien a pesar de las diferencias, así como que ellas tienen una amistad inquebrantable de hermanas.

Un día durante la noche, mientras mi estadía en la tierra estaba por finalizar, me adentre en un pequeño bosque cerca del palacio donde había un magnifico lago entre un campo verde. Allí una chica cabellos platinados, piel pálida algo bronceada como una perla, un vestido blancuzco marfil, con zapatos blancos puros, los cuales estaban en la hierba prolijamente colocados, poseía unos ojos color carmesí que reflejaban un bello eclipse y con una sonrisa que era un poema iluminado de alegría.

Era la Princesa Selena quien olía los lirios de agua que pasaban por el lago, al igual que los nenúfares. Así que simplemente me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado…

-Veo que te gusta mucho el agua *le hable con un tono calmo, pero a pesar de su gesto serio, se volteo a mí y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo* Soy el príncipe Apolo-Purinsu Aporo-, heredero de la dinastía solar/galáctica, más bien el futuro rey del sol…*le di mi mano con una sonrisa y ella con su fina mano femenina la estrecho, en ese instante pude sentir su calidez, que al igual que la mía, era inmensamente reconfortante…

-Yo soy la princesa Selena-Purinsesu Serena- heredera de Tokio de Cristal un gusto Príncipe Apolo. Esperó que le haya gustado estar en mi casa, aquí somos respetados todos, hasta las guardianas…

-Ya lo he visto princesa y déjeme decirle que es muy hermosa para su edad…*la verdad que a pesar de ser una niña, era muy bonita…

-*me miro sonrojada y sonrió feliz* gracias, tengo 10 años ¿y tú?

-Pues tengo 12 *conteste algo tímido, pero ella me sostuvo la mano tiernamente y poso la otra encima…

-Podríamos vernos mañana aquí mismo, así nos conocemos mejor *se puso tan colorada de cara que la abrace y reí un poco…

-Claro, nos vemos mañana *de pronto unos pasos se escucharon en el suelo de mármol y Venus se acerco a nosotros…

-Princesa, su madre nos ha pedido que la llamemos para prepararse para dormir *la guardiana la miro y luego me observo a mí, hizo una reverencia para luego llevarse a Selena dentro del palacio. De ahí en más yo y ella fuimos inseparables, hasta aquel día en el que todo termino….

 **Orgullo Lunar  
Quiero ayudarte**

 **Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas y tengo los ojos color escarlata  
Alguien grita amor como un relámpago  
No importa que tan oscuro este  
Se que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brilla sobre nosotras**

 **Todas tenemos voluntades inquebrantables  
Pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que el príncipe decida nuestro destino**

 **Transformación brillante**

 **Vamos a brillar fuertemente bajo el cielo estrellado  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
Vamos a pelear con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comienza ahora mismo  
Aquí mismo  
Bella Guardiana SAILOR MOON~**

 **Act.9**

 **Hikaru Hoshi=** **光る星**

 **-** **Taiy** **ō** **no kishi-**

-Eres tú…*hace una breve pausa anonadada*Hikaru*se acaricia los labios suavemente sonrojada…

-Si Selena, pero por lo que veo te dicen Usagi…*él se sentó a su lado y acaricia su mejilla viendo lo tímida que se puso* Jajaja, te vez muy bonita*sonríe, sujeta su rostro fino y le da un beso dulce…

Ambos corresponden, una impresionada y el otro con un gran deseo de saborear aquellos labios suaves, luego se separaron y se miraron a los ojos…

-….*la coneja solo se sonrojo y bajo la mirada sosteniendo el sagrado cristal de plata en sus manos…

-Hum~ hace tanto tiempo que no te sentía cerca de mí, no sé porque te necesite tanto. Simplemente cuando te vi esa vez supe que algo me había atraído, algo que hace mucho no sentía…

Selena estaba muy perpleja, que las palabras no le salían de la forma que ella quería. Sin embargo pudo articular una pregunta que le daba algo de vergüenza decir…

-¿Y tus padres? *lo observa y sus ojos se cristalizan un poco…

-Pues vivo con mis padres, pero me mude solo para buscar una secundaria. La verdad los extraño, pero se siente bien vivir solo a pesar de que no pueda verlos, en mis tiempo libre voy a visitarlos a Kioto durante mis vacaciones de primavera *sonríe y la ayuda a levantarse* así que no te preocupes pequeña….*le da su maleta y un beso en la frente mirándola a los ojos con amor* quiero protegerte Usagi, déjame protegerte…

-*Selena observa a Hikaru quien la mira con mucha sinceridad, a pesar de que Iris y Asuka no confiaban en él, ella sí. Pero algo aun le oprimía el pecho* confió en ti Hika-chan, bueno debo irme…Adiós *solo sonrío sin ganas y se iba a ir, pero la detuvo sujetando su mano…

-Tengo algo para ti*extiende su mano y le da la gargantilla de oro solar* tengo tu muñequera de conejito hecha de plata, así que quiero verte en el antiguo camino de cristal. Es un pequeño parque hecho de cristal opaco que se usaba como divertimento para la familia real, te lo quería decir para vernos allí eh intercambiar las cosas que hemos perdido…*sonríe levemente y coloca el collar en su cuello…

-¡Sí! Hika-chan-Un! Hika-chan- adiós *sonríe y sale de la casa pensando que le dirá a sus amigas, además no fue a la secundaria en todo el día, también le mandaron muchos mensajes* dios, esto se está tornando preocupante….

Mientras tanto el grupo de sailors estaba bajo el bunker especial de cristal vigilando al caballero desde los archivos principales…

-Tenemos muy poca información y hay una persona que encaja con el perfil de este hombre *Muestra la minina una imagen de Hikaru y otra de caballero* ¿lo reconocen? Pues pude recolectar información…

-Hoshi Hikaru –Aoi y Kaede se ojearon entre ellas y se quedaron perplejas….

-Así que lo reconocen, bien aquí esta su placa *la gata muestra mucha información del joven…

Nombre: Hoshi Hikaru

Significado: Estrella brillante

Edad: 17 Años

Padres: Hikari y Takeru Hoshi

Significando del nombre de la madre: Estrellas de luz…

Significado del nombre del padre: Fuerza estelar

Estudia: Academia Luz Estelar -Sutāraito akademī-

Tipo de sangre: B+

Signo zodiacal: Leo

Metal: Oro

Símbolo: sol

Piedra: Diamante

Cumpleaños: 25 de Julio

-Encaja con el perfil del misterioso caballero y Selena ha sido salvada por él múltiples veces. Se ve que la historia se repite *la minina suspira al pensar que las reinas se casaron con príncipes o con simples soldados que las protegían, pero aun no saben si Usa-chan es la princesa…

-¿La…historia…se….repite? *todas decían cada parte de la frase preguntándose qué significaba lo que Iris dijo…

-¡Lo siento, me quede dormida! -Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi wa nemutte taizai!- *Usagi aparece con su voz súper chillona vestida casual por el tele transportador…

-Usagi-chan *todas se contemplaron entre ellas y luego la vieron con intranquilidad…

-¿Qué sucede chicas? *la coneja estaba dudosa por como la estaban observando y despacio fue a sentarse…

-Sabemos que Hikaru estuvo contigo y sabemos su secreto, el es "El caballero del sol" *La guerrera del amor enfrento a la guerrera de la luz apenas entro sintiéndose molesta y frustrada* Él nos traerá problemas, te los traerá a ti y a la princesa cuando la encontremos, es un peligro para el grupo…

-¡Detente~! –Yameru~!- detente, él no es malo *sus lagrimas brotan de tristeza luego de gritar para defender a su salvador* estoy cansada de que desconfíen en él, ustedes no son mis amigas, nunca más lo serán, fue un error llegar hasta aquí*sale corriendo angustiada del escondite cristal sin saber a dónde ir, sin saber que rumbo tomar y solo sigue lo que su instinto le indica…

¡Usagi! *todas fueron a buscarla, pero no la encontraron y tienen miedo de que le haya sucedido algo, así que se dividieron y fueron a registrar por separado…

 _En un bosquecillo oculto iluminado por cristales brillantes se encontraba un lago donde Selena se quedo sentada a la orilla de este mirándose como frente a un espejo de agua. La tristeza la embargaba al pasar la mano en el liquido y solo pensaba que hacer para que le crean, para que confíen en su palabra…_

-Mis amigas, solo quieren hacerme sufrir, pero yo misma sufro al saber que algo está dentro de mí y quiere salir- Watashi no yūjin wa, karera wa chōdo hoshī watashi ga kurushimu ga, watashi wa jibun jishin ni watashi no naka wa nanikato nozonde iru koto o shitte kurushimu-*llora en silencio mientras sujeta el cristal de plata entre sus manos* sagrado cristal de plata, quisiera saber quién soy, pero sé que soy un estorbo para la misión y pronto se olvidaran de mi ¡Ah! *grita de la impresión al sentir un escalofrió que le recorre el cuerpo* chicas – Minasan- mi pecho se oprime yo….* toma una pausa pensando que hacer, asiente decidida y se levanta* ¡No puedo dejar que la tristeza me lleve a un pozo sin fondo, yo soy la luz que ilumina eh iluminara a todas las guerreras del sistema solar, de la tierra! ¡Por el poder del prisma Lunar! ¡Transformación!-Mūnpurizumupawā! Meikuappu!-

Soy Sailor Moon, soy una luz en la oscuridad, el Legendario Cristal de plata - Maboroshi no ginsuishō- es mi protector, mi alma y mi poder para salvar a la tierra, para encontrar a la princesa… ¡Chicas espérenme! ¡Yo las salvare!- On'nanoko ga matte kure! Sorera o hozon!-…

 _Entretanto en el camino de cristal, las sailor scouts estaban heridas por luchar contra Kuro Usagi, quien les había ganado con ayuda del cristal acero…_

-Jajajajajaja niñas tontas, ustedes siempre fueron débiles y su princesa *señala a Sailor V con maldad* un simple estorbo, otra vez tratando de que el cristal de plata me derrote. Admítelo princesa Selena, tu cristal de plata ya no sirve…*se acerca y pisa la mano de sailor V con cizaña…

-¡Tsk! *se queja del dolor, sin embargo piensa y sonríe suave* duele con tal de proteger a quien será nuestra princesa. No obstante lo daré todo si significa tomar su identidad-Sore wa chōdo watashitachi no purinsesu ni narimasu dare ga mamoru tame ni itaidesu. Sore wa anata no aidentiti o totte iminaraba, soreha shikashi, subete o ataerudarou-lo siento, no pude proteger lo que ustedes me encargaron…*se desmaya por el agotamiento de la batalla al igual que la demás inners…

-¡Ja! Que raro, mi cristal no resuena ante el cristal de plata ¡Tsk! Esta maldita debe tenerlo escondido en algún sitio*busca el cristal de plata y comienza a resonar el cristal acero viendo una sombra femenina* ¡¿Quién eres?!

-No te permitiré que vuelvas a maltratar a mis amigas de esa manera, ellas tratan de proteger a esa persona especial que han estado buscando al igual que yo ¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinera, que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Y en el nombre de la Luna te castigare!- Ai to seigi no tame ni tatakau senshi sērā-fuku yo bishōjo senshi sērāmūn! Tsuki no namae ga oshioki yo!- *la guerrera de la luna se presenta diciendo su discurso una vez más, sacando el cetro lunar…

-Jajajajaja tú otra vez niña estúpida, por tu culpa perdí a mis compañeras, pero esta vez me las pagaras *levanta el Cristal Acero y apunta a Sailor Moon* ¡La pagaras!- O shiharai!-…*La energía maligna arremete contra la marinera de la luna…

-¡Gya~! ¡No, no podrás! *alza el cetro al cielo con una luna menguante iluminando el firmamento y se levanta de a poco con minúsculas energías* ¡Cetro lunar! –Mūnsutikku- ¡Reinas de la luna, amables Menaes y prósperos Selenitas!- Tsuki no kuīnzu, furendorī de han'ei Menaes Selenitas!- ¡Presten a esta guardiana un poco de su místico poder! -Kare no shinpi-tekina chikara no ikutsu ka no hogo-sha ni shiharaimasu!- ¡Curación lunar! ¡Acción! –Mūnhīringuesukarēshon!- *Una luz cálida sale del bastón lunar a toda prisa para frenar el pérfido poder, pero no es tanto. Selena tiene miedo y piensa mientras lucha* por favor, necesito ayuda, esta energía me está por derrotar…

-Ríndete pequeña, tu princesa no podrá ayudarte y el legendario Cristal de Plata - Maboroshi no ginsuishō-ya no existe, siempre me pregunte como simples guardianas de unos planetas tan inútiles podrían llegar a derrotarnos…*sonríe de lado con maldad y libera más brillo cruel desde la joya haciendo que la defensa de guerrero luna comience a debilitarse…

-¡Gya~! *el escudo junto con el brillo especial son destruidos y dos manos la atrapan desde abajo apretujándola* c-chicas, caballero, n-necesito su protección….por favor *su vista comienza a nublarse…

-¡Cadena de Rosas~!-Rosasuchēn!- *la cadena de rosas trato de darle a Kuro Usagi, pero esta evito el ataque con facilidad* ¡tsk!

-La princesa y sus ataques inservibles *se burla del ataque de Venus y aún sigue presionando a Sailor Moon con las manos oscuras…

-¡Niebla acuática de Mercurio!- Mizu misutomākyurī!-a ver si con esto aprendes algo *Mercury lanza su niebla hacia la coneja cruel y esta la hace desaparecer aun manteniendo a Usagi inconsciente apretándola con las manos malignas…

-¡Ja! Patético *las mira a las 2 guerreras con odio…

-¡Fuego eterno! ¡Demonio desaparece!- Eien no hi! Akuma ga kiemasu!-

-¡Trueno de Júpiter! ¡Retruena! -Jupitāsandā! Sentera!-

 _Los ataques van directo a la coneja oscura, esta los bloquea con facilidad, no obstante recibe cortes en los brazos por 2 dagas afiladas. Y de esa forma soltó a Sailor Moon…_

-¡Tsk! ¡¿Quién fue el que me hizo esto?! *mira para todos lados sin encontrar una respuesta* ¡Fueron ustedes malditas scouts! *Apunta la piedra a las sailors y les irradia fuerza malvada encima de ellas…

-¡Gya~! *las guerreras sufrían del dolor sin poder moverse, el ataque era muy invasivo….

-Sailor Moon, despierta…*el joven abraza a su amada y esta despierta abrazándolo…

-Gracias por salvarme siempre y esta vez quiero ser yo la que te recompensé *acerco sus labios tiernamente a los de él y le dio un dulce beso en el cual entrego todo su amor…

-…*él solo simplemente se sonrojo sorprendido, pero correspondió de igual manera, se separaron suave y la miro a los ojos* ve a salvarlas, yo las cuidare…

-¡Hai! Caballero *sonrio, se levanto y fue a defender a sus amigas….

-Usako…*se levanta sacando sus dagas doradas corriendo hacia Kuro Usagi para apuñalarla…

-¡Curación lunar~! ¡Acción! –Mūnhīringuesukarēshon!- *otro escudo se forma alrededor de las guerreras protegidas por guerrero luna*¡No permitiré que les hagas más daño!...

-Jajajajajaja tú pequeñaja *los choques de poder hacen ondas expansivas y la muralla se va fragmentando un poco…

-Tranquila Sailor Moon, te ayudaremos *todas con una nueva voluntad se erguieron para ayudarla*

-¡Cristal estelar de Mercurio!- Mākyurīkurisutarusutāpawā!-

-¡Cristal estelar de Venus-Vu~īnasukurisutarusutāpawā!-

-¡Cristal estelar de Marte!- Māzukurisutarusutāpawā!

-¡Cristal estelar de Júpiter! -Jupitākurisutarusutāpawā!

-¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!- Mūnpurizumupawā!

¡Transformación! -Meikuappu!-

La barrera se refuerza y el cristal acero se debilita, pero algo pasa…

-¡Te matare~!-Watashi wa korosu!-*el caballero, a gran velocidad, ataco a Kuro Usagi pero…

-¡Muere caballero! -Kare wa kishi ga shinu!- *un montón de púas de metal salen disparadas desde el Cristal Acero y estas impactan en el cuerpo del caballero haciéndolo caer al suelo con heridas graves y perdiendo sangre* Jajajajajaajaja luego serás mío por la eternidad…

-¡Gya~! *Selena grita aterrorizada y angustiada mirándolo caer, la protección se desase yendo a su ayuda…

-Caballero…del…sol *todas dijeron una parte de la oración cada una, se miraron con tristeza sin poder creer lo que sucedió…

-¿Hikaru? ¿Caballero? *se acerca arrodillándose en el suelo de cristal, coloca la cabeza de él en sus piernas y le acaricia el cabello sollozando* por favor, no te mueras…

-Selena, eres tan hermosa como la luna *sonríe suave por el dolor y le da un girasol* toma pequeña *se lo da en las manos y acaricia sus mejillas recordando a la princesa* qué bueno que tú eras la princesa que buscaba, quiero que siempre sepas que estaré contigo Selena…*su respiración se desvanece y su mano cae fría eh inerte al suelo ya fallecido…

-….-ninguna de las scouts sabe qué hacer, están shockeadas…

-H-Hika-chan *sus lagrimas brotan haciendo que una luz brillante desintegre la tiara y la marca de la medialuna se hace ver brillando en su frente*¡No~! ¡Apolo! -Iya 〜! Aporo!- *Una luz cálida los rodea formando una esfera de cristal y los hace subir al cielo….

-¡Usagi-chan! *entre las 4 guardianas forman una esfera con la energía de cada planeta y suben al cielo protegiéndose*

-…*su uniforme cambia al vestido y el cristal de plata reacciona. Por fin la princesa ha abierto sus ojos…* Apolo, despierta por favor…

-*Venus cambia a su uniforme común y la marca lunar se desvanece recuperando la tiara* esto es imposible-Kore wa fukanōdesu- la princesa Selena ha despertado de su letargo…- Ōjo serena wa, sono nemuri kara mezamemashita…-

-Princesa Selena…

-Princesa…

-Princesa…

Todas las Sailor Soldiers miran a la princesa que estuvieron buscando durante mucho tiempo…

La luna menguante iluminaba ½ parte del cielo, las nubes estaban siendo llevadas por el aire de la fría oscuridad, las flores de cerezo les hacían compañía a la corriente primaveral y una antigua princesa había vuelto a la vida….

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?  
Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz  
Bajo este calmado mar  
Con la primera estrella fugaz  
la noche ya esta aquí_

 _la Mágica luna nos muestra su encanto  
llenando de alegría y de ilusión  
sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual  
A mi eres al fin..._

 _Moonlight destiny  
para ti quiero ser la única  
bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti  
contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad  
Moonlight Destiny  
Toda la alegría y el dolor  
Lo compartiremos y mi corazón  
empieza a renacer,  
cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente  
lo veo todo de luz y de color  
y bajo este oscuro mar  
el camino plateado que...  
a las estrellas va  
Hay que mostrar este mensaje  
promesas inútiles para los dos  
al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo  
Amanecer…_

 _Próximo Capítulo_

 _-Mis guardianas, Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter y mí_ _amado Apolo, mi príncipe especial…_

 _-¡Miren! ¡El palacio de cristal se está levantando de nuevo!_

 _-Princesa ¿recuerda su antigua vida en Tokio de Cristal?_

 _ **Act.10**_

 _ **Selena**_ **セレ** **ナ**

 _ **-Purinsesu Serena –**_

 **Tsuki wa ai no mess** **ē** **ji o ataeru**

 **Ciao ~ moonies, les traje otro capítulo de este hermoso fanfic después de Tokio de Cristal. Espero que les guste –dudas serán respondidas- :3**


	10. Selena -Princesa Selena-

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

Recuerdo cuando Tokio de Cristal era prospero, hermoso y brillante. Mi abuela, la Dama Serenidad, era adorada junto a mi abuelo Helios, ambos eran una pareja muy especial, los dos criaron muy bien a mi madre y la entrenaron para ser una Sailor scout.

Luego mi madre se convirtió en reina de la tierra del siglo 30 y nos protegió con su corazón para que todos nos salváramos.

Ella quedo sin memoria, ahora es una reina sin reino, yo una princesa sin súbditos y mi padre sin mundo que cuidar. Pero en este momento me toca a mí regresar la tierra a su época dorada y restaurar la paz que estaba dormida desde hace mil años…

Ahora, en el siglo 50…

Yo daré mi vida para proteger a este mundo…

 **Orgullo Lunar  
Quiero ayudarte**

 **Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas y tengo los ojos color escarlata  
Alguien grita amor como un relámpago  
No importa que tan oscuro este  
Se que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brilla sobre nosotras**

 **Todas tenemos voluntades inquebrantables  
Pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que el príncipe decida nuestro destino**

 **Transformación brillante**

 **Vamos a brillar fuertemente bajo el cielo estrellado  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
Vamos a pelear con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comienza ahora mismo  
Aquí mismo  
Bella Guardiana SAILOR MOON**

 _ **Act.10**_

 _ **Selena=**_ **セレ** **ナ**

 **-Purinsesuserena-**

-Apolo, despierta por favor, te lo suplico-Aporo wa, mewosamasu, watashi wa anata o koute kudasai-…*el cristal de plata resuena por toda la esfera de cristal que se formo a su alrededor en el cielo nocturno…

\- Esto es imposible, la princesa Selena ha despertado de su letargo...- Kore wa ōjo serena wa, sono nemuri kara mezameta, fukanōdesu…-…

-Princesa Selena…

-Princesa…

-Princesa…

-La princesa Selena ¿eh?- Purinsesuserenadesho?- al maestro Tora –Masutātōrā- le gustara saberlo *sonríe descaradamente la coneja mientras observa eh informa de lo sucedido al tigre….

-Recuerdo cuando en Tokio de Cristal teníamos momentos muy felices, mis guardianas y tú, siempre estaban a mi lado. Después de muchos años, eso no se ha roto Apolo…

-…*Hikaru despierta mirándola y acaricia sus mejillas secando sus lagrimas* Selena

-Apolo, mi príncipe…*el cristal de plata flota haciendo rotación en la esfera de cristal y ambos se abrazan cálidamente* te extrañe mucho…

-Yo también te extrañe mi pequeña princesa *en ese abrazo el cristal de plata libero una pequeña gota de su poder al medallón de oro solar y la joya sagrada cae en manos de la princesa encontrando al príncipe como estaba*

-solo fue un sueño, solo fue un maldito sueño *las lagrimas resbalan por sus mejillas y la esfera cristalina se rompe en pedazos….

-¡Jajajajaja, el príncipe del Sol será mío!- Jajajajaja wa, taiyō no ōji wa watashi ni narimasu!- *la coneja levanta el cristal acero y envuelve a Hikaru en una esfera de metal oscuro…

-¡Apolo, Hikaru! ¡Regresamelo~!-Aporo, Hikaru! 〜 Sore o ataemasu!-*la esfera es atraída hacia Kuro Usagi y Selena solo podía ver llorando como su amado le era arrebatado de sus manos…

-Usagi-chan, tranquila *las scouts la protegen metiéndola dentro de la esfera que crearon…

-¡No quiero dejarlo ir de nuevo!*llora tratando de hacer algo, pero no puede, el cristal de plata no funciona, ya es en vano su esfuerzo…

-Muy bien Kuro Usagi, trajiste al príncipe *Tora apareció de repente desde un portal en forma de diente de león y flota mirando con sus ojos gatunos a la coneja oscura* ahora ¡Denme el cristal de plata! -Maboroshi no ginsuishō o yokose!- ¡Garras abismales!- Sokonuke no tsume!-*unas garras oscuras se estiran hacia el escudo esférico de las scouts, pero con los poderes planetarios refuerzan el escudo…

-¡Nieve de Mercurio!- Mākyurī no yuki!-

-¡Beso del amanecer!- Yoake no kisu!-

-¡Cetro de Ares! ¡Fuego Puro!- Aresu no seputā! Junsuina kasai!-

-¡Electricidad atómica de Júpiter! -Denki genshi mokusei!-

La esfera se hace más fuerte, mientras que las garras de Tora no pueden penetrar la fortaleza planetaria interina….

-¡Tsk! Pronto volveré marineras, pronto sabrán sobre nosotros *Se va con Kuro Usagi llevándose al caballero dentro de la esfera…

-Se lo llevaron, se llevaron al príncipe *Venus se quedo perpleja, era algo inesperado, pero también inevitable, se dio media vuelta junto a las demás viendo una luz* El cristal de plata, lograste que vuelva a brillar…

-Mis queridas guardianas, Mercury, Venus, Mars ,Jupiter y mi amado Apolo, príncipe especial…*su cuerpo estaba frio y el cristal de plata hablaba rotando en la esfera planetaria…* Es hora de revivir el Palacio de cristal - Kurisutaru paresu o fukkatsu sa seru tokidesu-

-Princesa, no lo haga, puede morir *la guerrera del amor se siente desesperada y triste, no quiere que la persona a quien le dedico tiempo en su vida pasada desaparezca de nuevo* ¡Usagi, no desaparezcas de nuevo!...

-Ya, tranquila Venus, no desapareceré…Lo prometo. Solo transporte mi alma al sagrado cristal de plata para poder crear el palacio de nuevo, es todo, tranquilas chicas, cuiden mi cuerpo, denle calor y luego volveré…*El alma de Selena dentro del cristal de plata sale del escudo hacia el centro de la estrella que formaba el castillo…

-Usagi-chan, lo prometemos *cada una toma una mano y le dan vida al cuerpo de la princesa para mantenerlo estable…

-¡Invoco a las reinas de Tokio de Cristal y el Milenio de Plata!- Kurisutaru Tōkyō to shirubāmireniamu no joō o shōkan!-¡Reina Serenidad, Neo Reina Serena! -Kuīnsereniti, neokuīnsereniti!-¡Reina Dama Serena, Gran reina Luna! -Gurētoredīserena, gurētokuīn Runa!- ¡Yo, la princesa Selena, les pido poder para restaurar la gloria del siglo XXX! -Watashi wa, purinsesu no serena wa XXX seiki no eikō o fukugen suru chikara o morau!-….

Todos los espectros de cada reina aparecieron y el alma de Selena se transformo en otro espíritu, que a su alrededor los pares de manos acunaban al cristal de plata junto a ella….

¡Palacio de Cristal regresa a la vida!

-Kurisutaruparesu seikatsu ni modotte!-

De la nada el cristal comenzó a salir del suelo como pequeñas virutas iluminadas por la luz de la luna a través del cristal de plata y el palacio resurgió como el ave fénix, creando una onda expansiva, que a su paso, transformaba todo en algo pulcro y pacifico.

-¡Miren, el palacio de Cristal se está levantando de nuevo! -Mite, kurisutaruparesu ga futatabi jōshō shite imasu!- *la diosa del amor señala, sosteniendo la mano de su princesa, hacia la reconstrucción…

-*Mercury observa con sus gafas zafiro la energía benigna que forma el castillo del siglo XXX otra vez* Están usando al 100% el poder del Cristal de plata, pronto se les acabara el vigor, pronto la joya legendaria quedara sin fuerzas…

-¿Qué? Otra vez ¡Tsk! *la guerreras sostenían la mano de su princesa con enojo y tristeza, pero sabían que podían hacer algo para que todo ese problema acabara mejor…

-Chicas, unamos nuestros poderes así salvaremos a la princesa *Venus hace que todas se sujeten de las manos alrededor del cuerpo de Selena*¡Ahora, liberemos nuestra energía!

¡Legendario Cristal de Plata, recibe nuestro poder para proteger a la princesa de la Luna!

-Maboroshi no ginsuishō wa, tsuki kara ōjo o surutameni-ryoku o eru!-

-Mākyurīkurisutarusutāpawā!

-Vu~īnasukurisutarusutāpawā!

-Māsukurisutarusutāpawā!

-Jupitākurisutarusutāpawā!

-Mūnpurizumupawā!

Meikuappu!

La energía de cada scout fue a parar al cristal de plata dándole más poder a la reconstrucción del palacio…

¡Nadie morirá, nadie sufrirá de nuevo y la paz prevalecerá ante todo!

¡Gya~!

¡Guerreras de la Luna, luchemos para revivir Tokio de Cristal! *las 4 sailors daban todo su poder mientras Selena junto a su familia reedificaban la fortaleza del …

-Selena, se tú misma siempre…

-No tengas miedo de las adversidades que enfrentaras pronto, es tu deber salvar a la tierra…

-Mi pequeña nieta, tan fuerte como tú madre…

-Abuela Serena, Bisabuela Selene, Tatarabuela Serenidad, mamá, las necesito….No me dejen sola

-Hija mía, no estarás sola nunca, nosotras regresaremos cada vez que él cristal de plata reaccione. Yo aun vivo, pero mi cuerpo ahora se encuentra en el palacio descansando junto a tu padre en un sueño del cual, hasta que no salves al planeta de la Reina Hiedra, no saldremos…

-Selena, eres la nueva heredera al trono de la Luna, tu amor con el príncipe del Sol no es imposible. Tu bisabuela también paso por muchas penurias antes de por fin encontrar a tú bisabuelo Endymion…

-Mi padre era buen hombre, por eso pensé lo mismo del tuyo Selena cuando tu madre me lo presento a mí y a Helios. Si Apolo es tu verdadero amor mi pequeña, búscalo, como todas lo hicimos alguna vez y no te rindas…Adiós…*las almas se desaparecen y el espíritu de la princesa regresa al cuerpo inerte, cayendo el cristal de plata en sus manos…

-Miren *Venus se acerca a la mano cálida de su soberana*por fin regreso, anda Usagi, abre tus ojos, por favor…

-Usagi-chan *todas pronunciaban su nombre y la energía vital de los planetas comenzó a fluir nuevamente…

-Chi…cas *por fin Selena abrió sus ojos y sonrió ante todas como si no hubiera mañana…

-Usagi, gracias a dios que estas bien-Usagi wa, anata ga subete no kenrida kami ni kansha shimasu- *la guardiana del amor abraza a su princesa como si no fuera el fin y la esfera desaparece en medio de las estrellas…

 _ **El campo de fuerza las llevo a la guarida de cristal, donde por fin estaban a salvo…**_

-Bien, ya no nos puede pasar nada malo ¿verdad Selena? *Mars observa para todos lados, pero luego ve a Usa-chan llorando sentada en una silla y abrazando un cojín de luna* Usagi-chan ¿estás bien?...

Todas se dan vuelta viéndola…

-Mi familia y Hikaru acaban de irse de mis manos….*llora triste porque utilizo todo lo que tenía a su alcance*Lo siento, pero yo no soy a quien buscan…

-*La diosa del romance se acerca a su alteza y le toca el hombro* Princesa Selena ¿recuerda su vida anterior en Tokio de Cristal?

\- Yo soy Selena "Usagi" Tsukino, no la princesa Selena, no soy ella…*tira el cojín y se levanta caminando hacia el altar donde, 14 figuras de cristal descansan en la cima de cada columna de mármol*Ellas 4 tienen un potencial que yo nunca tendré, por eso no soy la indicada…*se arrodillo frente al altar como un rezo y la luz de la luna reflejada por el ventanal de vitro la ilumino como un foco de escenario…

-Princesa Selena de la Luna *Venus se agacha haciendo reverencia…

-*Las demás hacen lo mismo, se agachan reverenciándose ante su princesa* Princesa, un gusto volver a servirle…

La luz se desvanece, al igual que el vestido de Usa-chan, y esta cae al suelo inconsciente. El poder del cristal de plata la debilito…

-¡Usagi! *todas las scouts se acercan a Selena y la observan…

-Sera mejor que la llevemos a descansar…*la guerrera de la pasión alza a Selena mirando a las demás* Creo que no fui muy buena guerrera para ella…*suspira cargándola…

-Mi-chan…*Iris junto con Eita se aparecen frente a las guerreras* vimos la batalla por las computadoras… ¿Cómo está la princesa?-Wareware wa konpyūtā ni yotte tatakai o mita hime wa dōdesu ka?- *los gatos miran con tristeza el cuerpo de la coneja inconsciente en los brazos de Marte…

-Quedo muy débil después de usar el sagrado cristal de plata para reconstruir el palacio, por esta noche me quedare con ella así no se siente sola-Watashi wa kon'ya dake de kanjite inainode sore ni tomarimasuga, kyūden o sai kōchiku suru maboroshi no ginsuishō o shiyō shita nochi ni hijō ni yowai- *Mi-chan mira a Usagi y suspira sosteniéndola* enmendare mi error princesa, siendo la diosa de la guerra no fui capaz de protegerte ¡tsk!- Hime wa watashi no machigai o shūsei, sensō no megamidearu watashi ga dekimasendeshita tsk o hogo suru!-*aprieta el puño y chasquea con la lengua derramando algunas lagrimas…

\- Se lo que se siente Mars *Mercury le sujeta el hombro con suavidad y calidez* tu eres junto a Jupiter la más fuerte, tienes ese espíritu que ninguna podría imitar, eres la protectora que iría a batalla sin dudarlo, no como yo que soy una simple guerrera débil….- Anata anata wa mokusei no tonari ni iru yori kyōryokuna sono seishin nashi o maneru koto ga, anata wa sore o utagai mo naku tatakai ni iku to hogo, ja yowai tanjun'na senshi no watashi ga suru koto wanai…-*suspira triste*

-Mercury tiene razón, Mars se fuerte, todas somos fuertes y derrotaremos al enemigo- Riyūdearu suisei, kasei ga tsuyoi, subete ga tsuyoi, wareware wa tekiwotaosu-*Jupiter y Venus sonríen mirando a Marte y diciendo lo que piensan* no te rindas…

-¡Hai! ¡Adíos! *la guerrera de la sangre se va en el tele transportador con Iris y cargando a Usa-chan…

Las demás scouts se quedaron viendo la partida de ambas sailors…*cuídense chicas….

 **Al llegar a la casa de Selena y la oscuridad fría se podía sentir en cada cuarto de la casa. Mientras la llevaba a la habitación de sus padres miraba la luna brillantemente llena en el cielo iluminando el palacio de Cristal al fondo de todo…**

 **La dejo en el gran colchón, se sienta a su lado, sujeta su mano y le da calidez…**

-Siento algo pasa en ti Usagi, dime por favor ¡Ah! *Siente que le transmite la pesadilla y sus ojos lloran al ver como el príncipe es controlado por la coneja oscura* tsk!...

-Mine ¿qué sucede?- Mine Nani ga okoru?- *Iris se sube a la cama matrimonial acostándose al lado de la coneja…

-Usagi está teniendo pesadillas, Hikaru está por convertirse en una marioneta de KuroUsagi, Iris, quédate con ella, yo iré a la chimenea *deja a Usa y va a prender la fogata de la chimenea…

-Si Mi-chan…*se queda al lado de la princesa con preocupación* Usa-chan…

 **En el living, Mine enciende la fogata y vigila el bosque oscuro…**

-El sueño que tenia Selena era cierto…*hace una pausa entre perpleja y asustada* Hikaru fue poseído por la oscuridad y el sol va a sucumbir si no regresa… ¡tsk!...

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?  
Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz  
Bajo este calmado mar  
Con la primera estrella fugaz  
la noche ya esta aquí_

 _la Mágica luna nos muestra su encanto  
llenando de alegría y de ilusión  
sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual  
A mi eres al fin..._

 _Moonlight destiny  
para ti quiero ser la única  
bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti  
contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad  
Moonlight Destiny  
Toda la alegría y el dolor  
Lo compartiremos y mi corazón  
empieza a renacer,  
cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente  
lo veo todo de luz y de color  
y bajo este oscuro mar  
el camino plateado que...  
a las estrellas va  
Hay que mostrar este mensaje  
promesas inútiles para los dos  
al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo  
Amanecer…_

 _Próximo Capítulo_

 _-Ven Apolo, vámonos a otro lado donde pequeñas insignificantes no nos molesten…_

 _-Chicas, Usagi, vayamos a la raíz de sus vidas anteriores…Vamos al palacio de Cristal_

 _-Venus, tu bisabuela Minako, tu abuela y tu madre dejaron esta espada para ti…_

 _-Neo Reina Selene…_

 _ **Act.11**_

 _ **Tokio de Cristal =**_ _ **クリスタル東京**_

 **\- Chiky** **ū** **to Tsuki –**

 **Tsuki wa ai no mess** **ē** **ji o ataeru**

 **Ciao~ moonies :3, tanto tiempo ejejeje…por fin lo termine este capítulo. Espero que lo disfruten ;)**


	11. Tokio de Cristal -Tierra y Luna-

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

-¡Ya! Despierta príncipe del sol, que por fin te integraras a nuestra gran familia…- Sudeni! Saigo ni wareware no ōkina kazoku no kikkake ni tōgō taiyō no ōji-…

-KuroUsagi cuidado con élˏ si fallas las scouts o yo nos encargaremos de hacerte sufrir…

-S-Si maestro Toraˏ hare lo mejor que pueda….

-Mi sra Coneja Oscura….

-Por fin Apolo ha despertado…que comience la destrucción…

 **Orgullo Lunar  
Quiero ayudarte**

 **Las lágrimas mojan mis mejillas y tengo los ojos color escarlata  
Alguien grita amor como un relámpago  
No importa que tan oscuro este  
Se que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brilla sobre nosotras**

 **Todas tenemos voluntades inquebrantables  
Pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que el príncipe decida nuestro destino**

 **Transformación brillante**

 **Vamos a brillar fuertemente bajo el cielo estrellado  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
Vamos a pelear con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comienza ahora mismo  
Aquí mismo  
Bella Guardiana SAILOR MOON**

 **Act.11**

 **Tokio de Cristal=** **クリスタル東** **京**

 **\- Chiky** **ū** **to tsuki –**

El universoˏ las estrellasˏel solˏlos planetasˏla lunaˏ el milenio de plata y Tokio de Cristal…

Tokio de cristal estaba durante su mejor época cuando la Gran reina Luna subió al trono. En ese entoncesˏ la tierra era el planeta que daba a todos sus hermanos la paz…

Peroˏ cuando la reina Hiedra apareció y destruyo todoˏ el simple recuerdo de la tierra prometida se esfumo en tan solo un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se había acabado un siglo entero….

-¿Selenaˏ princesa Selena? Mi pequeña señoritaˏ búscameˏ búscanos y pronto te liberaras de aquel tormento….*La Neo Reina apareció frente a sus ojos en el sueño extendiendo en sus manos el medallón de oro solar, el cristal de plata y el reloj terrestre* Ven al palacio de cristal, seguramente Iris te contara para que…

-¡Espere, Neo Reina Serena! ¡No se vaya! *el sudor en su cara dormida no cesaba hasta que alguien la despertó…

\- ¡Usagi, despierta! *Mine la zamarrea para despertarla y le seca el sudor…

-¡Ah! *se exalta despertando y luego cae al colchón respirando agitada* ¿qué hago aquí?...Mi-chan…

-Usagi-chan…-la ojiroja acaricia el cabello de la coneja suave estando preocupada por su salud y sujeta su mano para calmarle la fiebre* tranquila dormiste mucho, son las 17pm, dije que tus padres estaban de viaje y por ende no ibas a ir a la escuela…

-Mi-chan, llama a las demás por favor. Mañana quiero verlas en el salón de juegos…*dice esto la coneja y se duerme profusamente…

-U-Usa-chan *se duerme sujetando la mano de Selena….

 **Ambas guerreras se encuentran dentro del mismo sueño, pero lo distinto es que una porta su vestimenta de Sailor y la otra su vestido de princesa. Así como están, con dudas revoloteándoles por la cabeza, caminan por el corredor de cristal hacia las 14 figuras que están en la cresta de los pilares de mármol….**

-Las 8 guardianas de la luna…Mercurio, Venus, Marte, Júpiter, Saturno, Urano, Neptuno y Plutón- Tsuki no 8 hogo-sha. Suisei, kinboshi, kasei, mokusei, dosei, ten'nōsei, kaiōsei, meiōsei…- ellas son las principalesˏ nuestras bisabuelas. Cada una posee las armas que tenemos…*Mars se acerca a la figura de Rei y la toca mirando que falta el cetro* hum~ falta el cetro, pero parece que le faltan más armas aquí en el mármol….

-¡Wow! *entra en contacto con la estatua de la Neo Reina Serenity sintiendo aquella energía que se acopla con ella* Neo reina, sé que me necesita…*Una luz cálida la envuelve y hace flotar el cristal de plata*Ayúdame, ayúdame bisabuela, ayúdame a salvar a la tierra de la reina Hiedra- Watashi o tasukete, sōsobo o tasukete, kidzuta no joō kara chikyū o sukuu o tetsudattekudasai-…

-Iris les dirá que vayan al palacio de Cristal - Airisu wa kurisutaru paresu ni idō suru koto o oshietekureru- las esperaremos otra vez aquí esta noche…adiós - Taiki koko de mōichido kon'ya... Sayonara-…*el sueño se hizo largo y ambas despertaron a las 6:30am del día siguiente…

-¿Q-Qué fue eso?-N- Nanideshita ka?- *Mine se despertó y parece que ya es sábado* hum~ parece que dormimos todo este tiempo…

-….-Usagi solo está congelada en la cama pensando* / esos sueños son cosas reales, van a pasar y están pasando/…

-Hola chicas, Usagi quiere que vayamos al parque y luego al árcade…-la guerrera del fuego se comunica con las demás por el reloj en forma del medallón lunar…

-¿Como está ahora? ¿Se siente mejor? Recuérdale que debe estudiar para el examen de ingreso a 3ro de secundaria. No puede dormir todo el día…-Sore wa ima wa dōdesu ka. Yoi kanjide kudasai? Dai 3-kai kōkō nyūshi o gakushū suru hitsuyō ga aru koto o omoidasa semasu. Subete no hi o nemuru koto ga dekinai…-*por las palabras de Aoi ˏ todas caen al suelo atontadas* ¿qué dije?...

Nunca cambiaras Aoi-chan *las demás suspiran…

-Bien Mi-chan nos encontramos en media hora *Asu-chan sonríe y corta la llamada…

-Bien nos vemos *se despide de las demás, se acerca a la coneja, sujeta sus manos y trata de sacarla de la cama de una forma graciosa* Anda Usagi-chan, levántate que debemos irnos…- Usagi-chan o iku, watashitachi wa ikubeki de okimasu...-

-¿Para qué hacerlo?- Sore wa naze ka?- *La Sailor del fuego la soltó preocupada mirándola, mientras Selena mantenía su semblante triste* si no puedo recuperar mi vida como era antes, no puedo luchar por mí misma. Soy una torpe, una llorona y lo único que hago es causarle daño a los que están conmigo…- Watashinojinsei ga toridaseru mae ni,dattanode, moshi watashi tatakau koto ga dekinai jibun. Watashi wa, bukiyōna, umekigoe to yuiitsu no koto wa watashi wa, hito ni gai o hikiokosu…-*sus lagrimas le recorren el rostro con la cabeza gacha tratando de mantenerse firme* Mi familia, Hikaru, ustedes, todos están en peligro…quiero morirme…- Hikaru, anata wa, subete watashi no kazoku wa, kiken shinitai….

-*La bofetada resuena por todo el cuarto y Mi-chan la sujeta de los hombros mirándola seria, casi enojada*¡Tonta! ¡Usagi eres una tonta!- Orokadesu! Anata wa orokana usagi!- *la ojiroja la mira con tristeza y furia en sus ojos…

-Mi…-chan *se sorprende del enojo de su amiga y queda muda…

\- Usagi, no eres un estorbo, eres una tonta, una estúpida por pensar así...- Usagi, anata wa shōgaide wanai, omaeha bakada, sō kangaete, oroka-*estaba furiosa por las palabras de la peliplata* Luchamos por ti Usagi, luchamos por ti durante todo este tiempo, desde hace años y dices que eres tonta. Discúlpame, pero yo no lo creo…- Watashitachi wa anata no usagi no tame tatakai, wareware wa ko no subete no jikan no toshi o tatakatte irushi, orokana koto o iimasu. Mōshiwakearimasenga, watashi ga, watashi wa sō wa omowanai- Ahora vístete y vayamos al árcade, Iris ya fue para allá…- Ima airisu wa sudeni fuku o kite, ankēto ni iku,.-mientras la castaña se cambiaba, Selena solo se vestía mirando el suelo con tristeza, se levanto y salió para esperarla…

-Dios, Reinas de la luna, ayúdenme a proteger a este planeta….- Kami, tsuki no joō wa, kono wakusei o hogo suru tame ni watashi o tasukete- *suspira y sujeta el cristal de plata en sus manos* quisiera que el sagrado cristal de plata me diera una ayuda más, pero supongo que aún no estoy lista para volver a usarlo…- Tsu no tasuke ni maboroshino ginsuishō o sukideshoukedo, watashi wa mada sore o saido shiyō suru junbi ga dekite….

-Vayámonos Usagi- Usagi o kika sete kudasai-...

-*ambas caminan por la calle mientras la coneja piensa* /se nota que Mi-chan está muy enojada conmigo ¿será que tiene razón? ¿Qué seré una tonta por no creer en mí misma? ¿Por no creer en ellas? - Mi-chan wa watashi to hijō ni okotte iru koto ni chūi wa, kare wa tadashīdesu ka. Jibun o shinjite inai orokamonodeshou ka. Ni yotte sorera o shinjinai ka.- es muy difícil sentirme segura de mi, cuando han pasado cosas tristes, cuando todo a dado un giro de 180 grados- Watashi no anshin ni hijō ni muzukashī watashi wa, aru toki, kanashī saigo no mono subete ni 180-do no tān o atae rareta toki/ *al salir de sus cavilaciones, vio que sus amigas desde lo lejos la saludaban, pero algo la llamo poderosamente la atención y salió corriendo a ver….

-Hola Usagi….chan *las demás la saludaron pero ella solo se enfoco en dos personas, una chica de cabello negro atado en una coleta con un uniforme de una secundaria prestigiosa de botánica y un joven de cabellos castaños claros, alto, con los ojos almendra, que salieron del árcade, y estaban justo por rodear la esquina. Mientras las chicas la siguieron…

-¡Oye! ¡Esperen! ¡Hika-chan!- Nē! Matsu! Hika - chan!- *al correr toco el hombro de quien efectivamente era Hikaru. Este paro de caminar al igual que la chica a su lado, y al verle a los ojos noto que estos estaban sombríos, la pupila no tenia brillo* Hika-chan, estas bien ¡estás bien!- Hika - chan - korera wa mā yoku ni wa!-*Abrazo a Hikaru con tanta alegría que no supo como contenerse, el miedo ya no le importaba, solo quería abrazarlo y no soltarlo nunca…

-U-Usako *Hikaru la abrazo, porque sintió que su espíritu estaba luchando para liberarse de aquella prisión en la que "el bosque oscuro" lo estaba encerrando. La abrazo tan fuerte, que aunque estuviera hipnotizado, eso significaba una esperanza…

-Hika-chan *derramo algunas lagrimas de la felicidad al verlo estable, bien, pero no era el mismo que se burlaba de ella, que la salvaba. Parecía simplemente que alma de su amado había sido robada, sus ojos no irradiaban el calor del sol, ahora solo era una triste marioneta…y de pronto…* ¡Pafff~! *sintió un golpe fuerte que la hizo caer al suelo derrapando hasta quedar a unos 10cm de ellos* ¿p-porqué?...- Naze ka-*la chica que estaba con su amor, la había golpeado fuertemente…

-¡Usagi! *las demás, Iris y Eita se acercaron a Selena para ayudarla…

-¡Oye! ¡¿Por qué le hiciste eso a mi amiga?!- Nē! Dōshite son'na koto o watashi no yūjin nidesu ka- ¡Ella no te hizo nada! ¡Además él es su novio!- Kanojo wa nani ka! Soreha mata kanojo no bōi furendodearu!- *Asuka estaba muy molesta. Ver a esa mujer con el caballero le daba rabia, era sumamente imposible que esto pasara…

-Porque él es mi novio- Watashi no bōi furendo ga dakaratoitte-*la chica sonrió tan descaradamente y le dio un beso a Hikaru mientras miraba tan cruel a Usagi…

-No…vio- Bōi…furendo-*la coneja solo observaba con tremenda tristeza, el beso entre el amor de su vida y una mujer cualquiera* Hika-chan ¿eso es cierto?- Hika - chan - wa, soreha hontōdesuka.-

-Yo no te conozco, además me llamo Apolo niña tonta- Watashi wa shinai shitte iru, mata watashi kōrugāru Aporo orokana- *Hikaru ahora tenía una expresión seria, firme, lo que Usa-chan pudo notar después del beso. Pues antes del beso, él la había reconocido, había reconocido como ella lo llamo tiernamente desde que supo que no era tan terco como aparentaba….

-Hika…chan *sus lagrimas cristalinas caían por sus pómulos*/ ¿qué hice mal?/

-Hum~ bien, ven Apolo, vamos a otro lado donde pequeñas insignificantes no nos molesten-Hamu wa 〜 yoi, chīsana torunitaranai-tachi o kinishinaide hantaisoku o kika sete, Aporo ga kimasu- *la chica de pelo azabache sostuvo al caballero del brazo sonriendo malvada…

-Por supuesto hermosa- Shizen ni utsukushī- *sonríe con oscuridad en sus ojos y se va sin decir una palabra…

Todas se quedaron perplejas mirando la ida de Hikaru con esa mujer. Solo se quedaron ahí un rato largo observando cómo desparecían en el horizonte…

-Soy tan tonta ¿Por qué no lo detuve cuando se fue con ella?- Watashi wa kanojo to issho nida to tome rarenai orokana riyū?-*Selena apretaba los puños contra la acera…

-Usagi, ya deja de llorar, recuerda que las traje para una misión especial…- Usagi, sudeni ha no tsuitō o oboete iru tokubetsuna ninmu no tame kosuchūmu-Hay que ir rápido al palacio de cristal- Anata wa kurisutaruparesu ni hayaku ikanakereba narimasen- Lo siento Usagi-chan, pero debemos salvar al mundo *sube al hombro de su dueña, quien se levanta del suelo limpiándose las lagrimas…

-Perdón Iris, tienes razón, vinimos aquí por una misión, ya la luna esta en el cielo y esta anocheciendo…Debemos transformarnos- Mōshiwakearimasenga Airisu, anata wa tadashī, koko ni kuru misshon no tsuki ga sora ni natte,. Wareware wa jibun jishin o henkan suru hitsuyō ga arimasu- ¡Por el poder del prisma lunar!- Mūnpurizumupawā!- ¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!-…

-¡Chicas! *Eita baja del hombro de Asu-chan al suelo y les avisa…

¡Hum~! *sacan sus bolígrafos y los alzan al cielo*

-¡Cristal estelar de Mercurio!- Mākyurīkurisutarusutāpawā!-

-¡Cristal estelar de Venus!- Vu~īnasukurisutarusutāpawā!-

-¡Cristal estelar de Marte!- Māzukurisutarusutāpawā!

-¡Cristal estelar de Júpiter!- Jupitākurisutarusutāpawā!-

-¡Transformación!- Meikuappu!

-Bien, ya están listas, ahora vayan- Mā, sudeni, junbi ga dekite, ima iku- *Todas las guerreras salieron corriendo justo al palacio. Iris y Eita las acompañaban…

Al llegar al palacio, el tiempo era como si se hubiera detenido al abrirse la puerta opaca gigante…

Al traspasarla, el uniforme de Selena se transformo en el vestido de la luna…

-¡Wao! –las 4 senshis se sorprendieron al ver el cambio de Selena…

-Sera mejor que caminemos chicas, Iris, Eita, síganme- Watashi ni on'nanoko, airisu, eita, ni shitagatte arukeba yoi- *la princesa sonrió y comenzó a guiar a sus amigas por el castillo…

-Princesa Selena- Purinsesuserena- *Una voz cálida, relajada, viene desde el fondo. Al centro del castillo unas 14 figuras se encuentran sobre pilares de Mármol, estas están hechas con cristales de distintos colores* Bienvenida hija de la Luna- Tsuki no yōkoso musume-…

-Neo Reina Selene – Neokuīnserēne- *Todas juntas exclamaron al ver a la creadora de Tokio de Cristal e hicieron una reverencia…

-Bisabuela Serenity *la princesa se agacha hacia un podio donde el holograma de la Neo Reina está parado* Dime para que nos citaste aquí- Sōiu watashi ni wareware wa yoi koko-…

-Miren al traga luz de cristal y verán lo que quiero enseñarles…- Kurisutaru raito-kun ni mite, watashi ga sorera o oshietaiga hyōji sa remasu….*La neo reina señala la gran cúpula de cristal mostrando la gran luna llena que se cierne sobre el palacio, con su luz pura iluminando el centro de la sala central…

-¡Wow~! –las guerreras junto a su princesa se quedaron viendo las estatuas, de la cuales otros 4 espíritus salieron de la nada…

-Hola Aoi, soy tu bisabuela Ami Mizuno, reina de Mercurio y antigua Sailor Mercury- Kon'nichiwa, aoi, watashi wa anata no sōsobo mizuno ami-chan, suigin no joō oyobi gen no sērāmākyurī…

-Hola Asuka, soy tu bisabuela Minako Aino, reina de Venus y antigua Sailor Venus- Kon'nichiwa Asuka, watashi wa anata no sōsobo aino minako joō no vu~īnasu to moto sērāvu~īnasu…

-Hola Mine, soy tu bisabuela Rei Hino, reina de Marte y antigua Sailor Mars-Kon'nichiwa, Mi-chan watashi wa hino rei anata no idaina sobo, māzu no joō, moto sērāmāzu-

\- Hola Kaede, soy tu bisabuela Makoto Kino, reina de Júpiter y antigua Sailor Jupiter- Kon'nichiwa kaede, watashi wa anata no sōsobo Makoto Kino, jupitā kuīn to moto sērā jupitā….

¡Nosotras somos! ¡Las Sailor guerreras del sistema solar interno!- Watashitachiha! Naibu no taiyōkei no sērā senshi-tachi! *Se presentan las antiguas guardianas en sus formas de reinas….

-Las reinas del sistema solar interno *las 4 scouts hacen una reverencia ante sus bisabuelas…

-Princesas del sistema solar interno, el tiempo de luchar ha llegado…- Naibu no taiyōkei no ohimesama wa, tatakau tame ni ima koso…-*Mina extiende sus manos, de ellas sale una luz, hace un pequeño aplauso, separa las manos en cada extremo de forma vertical y una espada aparece frente a la nueva guerrera del amor…

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es? -

-Las reinas del sistema solar interno *las 4 scouts hacen una reverencia ante sus bisabuelas…

-Princesas del sistema solar interno, el tiempo de luchar ha llegado…- Naibu no taiyōkei no ohimesama wa, tatakau tame ni ima koso…-*Mina extiende sus manos, de ellas sale una luz, hace un pequeño aplauso, separa las manos en cada extremo de forma vertical y una espada aparece frente a la nueva guerrera del amor…

-¿Eso es lo que creo que es? -Omou nanidesu ka- Asuka simplemente se acerca a la espada y el objeto hace lo mismo…

\- Claro que si mi pequeña Asu-chan *Mina se acerca a su bisnieta con la espada* es la espada de Selenio, un elemento muy venenoso. Esta espada la utilice para matar a la Reina Beryl cuando ataco a la Neo Reina Selene…- Mochiron, watashi no chīsana Asu-chan'naraba, soreha seren no ken, hijō ni yūdokuna yōsodesu. Watashi wa neokuīnserēne o kōgeki suru toki ni, kono ken wa kuīnberiru o korosu tame ni shiyō shimasu….

-Esta espada, líder de las inners, la dejo tu bisabuela, tu abuela y tu madre para ti, sabiendo que algún día tomarías el liderazgo del ejercito planetario- Kono ken, in'nā no rīdā watashi wa itsuka wa wakusei-gun no rīdāshippu o torudarou koto o shitte iru, anata no tame anata no sobo, sobo to haha o nokoshite…

-Es un honor para mí seguir el legado de las antiguas guerreras del amor…Neo reina Selene- Sore wa ai no kodai u~oriāzu no isan ni kōeidesu. Neokuīnserēne…

-Neo Reina Selene –neokuīnserēne- *Selena solo podía asombrarse al ver a su bisabuela en persona* quisiera abrazarte y decirte cuanto te necesito- Kimi o dakishime, dore dake watashi wa anata o hitsuyō ga arimasu oshie tetaidesu….-*las lagrimas le resbalan por las mejillas…

-Tranquilas chicas, nada es imposible, Hiedra no va a ganar si ustedes siguen de pie….Si ustedes siguen de pie, ella simplemente no podrá seguir avanzando. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es seguir luchando para hacer de este mundo un mejor lugar…- Shizukana on'nanoko aibī ga katsu baai wa, anata ga mada tatte iru... Anata wa mada tatte iru, kanojo ga tan'ni susumenai baai tsumori wanai, fukanō wanaidesu. Subete no mono o motte, kono sekai no yoriyoi basho ni suru tame no tatakai o tsudzukeruga….

-Pronto, cuando el futuro se devele, sus poderes se renovaran- Sugu ni toki ni, shōrai ga tenkai shi, karera no chikara o kōshin shimashita- tengan confianza…*la figura de Minako desaparece…

-Ustedes sigan su instinto chicas….- Anata no hon'nō no on'nanoko ni shitagaeba- la figura de Rei se esfuma siendo estatua al igual que la de Mina…

\- Sean ingeniosas, no se dejen engañar, utilicen su cerebro para los problemas- Karera wa dokusō-tekina damasa rete wa ikenai, anata no nō o shiyō shite, mondai no-*Amy regresa a su estatua…

-Sean fuertes, hagan florecer un nuevo imperio lunar y manténganlo vivo….- Tsuyoi no ka tsuki no atarashī teikoku no han'ei shi, sore o iji-*Makoto regresa a su cuerpo rígido cristalino…

-Un gusto volver a verlas niñas, me siento orgullosa de ti Usagi, por fin te has convertido en toda una luchadora, en una princesa…nos veremos cuando vuelvas a usar el Cristal de Plata…Adiós…*La neo Reina con una sonrisa en su rostro desaparece en un haz de luz y las guerreras al instante se ven el suelo del cuarto de los reyes lunares como si nada hubiera sucedido…

-Que sueño más raro y parece que Selena está despertando…*Mine observaba sus manos y luego a Selena…

-Chicas…*Venus hace una pausa sorprendida enseñando la espada que sujeta en su mano derecha* no fue un sueño…-On'nanoko no yume ga nakatta-

-La espada de Selenio- Seren no ken-*las 3 sailors restantes se notan pasmadas por la espada comprendiendo que no fue un sueño…

-¿Chicas?-mina?-*la coneja despertó mirando a sus amigas* mi bisabuela tiene razón…*se levanta de la cama y su cabello, que antes le llegaba hasta las rodillas, ahora llega hasta el suelo y brilla como la plata…

-Usagi-chan, tu cabello está muy largo…*todas se quedan perplejas y se acercan….

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo sucedió? *Usa-chan se sienta en la cama sosteniendo su cabello pasmada…

-Simple Usagi-chan *La felina se sube a la cama matrimonial parándose al lado de su protegida y olfatea su cabello* cuando eras princesa, tu cabello era 10 cm más largo…

-¡Wow! Bueno, vamos a hacerte un cambio *Asu-can se acerca y entre todas le mejoran el cabello* ya esta…

-Quedaste muy bien Usagi…*las 3 restantes sonríen al verla igual que siempre…

-No voy a mentirles, tengo miedo, tengo miedo de que nuestros padres y Hkaru estén en peligro, tengo miedo de no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotar a la reina Hiedra…- Kyōfu wa, sorera ni uso o tsuku tsumori wanai, watashitachi no ryōshin to Hikarude wa, kiken no osore, joō aibī o taosu ni jūbun ni kyōryokuna sore o shinaide no osoregāru….- *se sujeta las mejillas con as manos mirando el palacio sentada en la cama y sus ojos se cristalizan del miedo* no quiero perder a nadie…

-Ya Usa-chan, todo se arreglara *Mi-chan y Asu-chan se levantan animándola…

-Sí, estamos contigo para lo que necesites…*Kaede sonríe demostrando en sus ojos verdes mucho cariño…

-Somos un ejército, somos tu respaldo y tu protección Usagi-chan…*Aoi sonrío acariciando su cabello mientras le da seguridad…

-Tienen razón chicas, ustedes son mi compañía, mi respaldo, mi ayuda, sin ustedes no podre proteger nuestro mundo, gracias….*se abrazan todas juntas mientras ella piensa* /Hika-chan ¿Dónde estarás? Quiero saber si podre verte de nuevo, es más, quiero verte de nuevo…

 **En el bosque oscuro, el canto de los búhos y la espesa niebla recorrían aquel sitio deprimente que algún día fue el lugar más hermoso que existiera en la tierra…**

 **Dentro del árbol gigante, Kuro usagi estaba en una cama gigante tapada por las sabanas junto con Hikaru…**

-Apolo, después de esta noche te tengo un trabajo *la malvada coneja acaricia el pecho del príncipe hipnotizado con suavidad y una cara déspota…

-Si coneja oscura….*el monarca solar solo se limitaba a responder muy cortamente mientras acariciaba la espalda de la malvada mujer….

-Quiero que busques a esa tal Usagi y la mates, no quiero que ella se interponga en nuestros planes y más cuando es Sailor Moon- Sono yōna usagi o mite, sore o korosu shitai, sore o shitakunai sutando wa, wareware no keikaku no kanojo ga bishōjo senshi sērāmūn- ¿entendido?

-Si mi sra, todo por la Reina Hiedra….No fallare, se lo prometo….*sus ojos estaban sin vida y su alma estaba atrapada. Solo una lagrima se derramo por la tristeza que sentía al seguir prisionero….

-/Maestro Tora, esta vez no fallare, lo juro/*la sonrisa de la coneja malvada era muy, pero muy fría…

 _Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?  
Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz  
Bajo este calmado mar  
Con la primera estrella fugaz  
la noche ya está aquí_

la Mágica luna nos muestra su encanto  
llenando de alegría y de ilusión  
sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual  
Juntos al fin

Moonlight destiny  
para ti quiero ser la única  
bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti  
contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad  
Moonlight Destiny  
Toda la alegría y el dolor  
Lo compartiremos y mi corazón  
empieza a renacer,  
cuando estoy junto a ti

Desde que te conocí es diferente  
lo veo todo de luz y de color  
y bajo este oscuro mar  
el camino plateado que...  
a las estrellas va  
Hay que mostrar este mensaje  
promesas inútiles para los dos  
al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo  
Amanecer…0

 _Próximo capítulo…_

 _-Usagi ¿verdad?_

 _-sus manos se sientes tan frias_

 _-¡Usagi-chan! ¡No lo dejes pasar!_

 _-¡Hahahahahaha, te matare y la reina Hiedra despertara!_

 _-Hika-chan… Recuerdo lo felices que éramos en Tokio de Cristal, por favor, no me dejes de amar…_

 _ **Act.12**_

 _ **Recuerdos=**_ _ **思い出**_

 **-Serena to Aporo-**

 **Tsuki anata ni ai no mess** **ē** **ji o ataeru**

 **Hola mis moonies, tanto tiempo desparecida XD (la uni)…**

 **Disfruten el :3**

 **Comenten/Fav/folow si les gusta**


	12. Recuerdos -Selena y Apolo-

**Pretty Guardian**

 **Sailor Moon L**

 **Diamond**

Me siento tan sola en este momento, siento como me carcome la duda y me imagino hundida en la profunda oscuridad, sin ver las estrellas. Solo es un aislamiento tenebroso, no hay nadie a mi lado, mi familia no está… ¡Quiero Ayuda!

 **Orgullo Lunar  
¡Solo quiero protegerte~!**

 **Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas**

 **Y mis ojos son escarlata  
Como el rugido del relámpago **

**Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!  
No importa la oscuridad~ **

**Sé que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brillara~**

 **Todas tenemos almas fuertes~  
Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino**

 **¡Nosotras Lucharemos!**

 **Transformación brillante**

 **Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
¡Vamos a pelear! **

**Con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora  
Y aquí mis~mo**

 **Lalala  
Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~**

 _ **Act.12**_

 _ **Recuerdos=**_ _ **思い出**_

 _ **-**_ **Serena to Aporo-**

-Usako, no llores *el espíritu de Hikaru se aparece en su sueño, pero esta distinto, esta vestido de príncipe…

-¿Hika-chan? ¡Hika-chan! *se acerca a él abrazándolo mientras las lagrimas mojaban sus mejillas y cambio a su vestido de la nada* Hika-chan ¿por qué nos quieren separar? Estamos juntos desde hace mucho tiempo, Tokio de Cristal fue donde nació nuestro amor, tú madre, mi madre, nuestros ancestros. Hika-chan no quiero perderte….

-Usa, escúchame, mi alma está atrapada por una fuerza maligna y no puedo salir hasta que hagas lo necesario…mira *de sus manos brota un pequeño ápice de luz….la gota cristal de plata* esta pequeña parte que me diste del cristal de plata me hará resurgir, pero necesito que sigas confiando en ti para que yo regrese…

-Pero…*no sabe cómo hacerlo, tiene miedo de fallar, pero de pronto las manos cálidas de Hikaru sujetan su rostro mientras limpian sus lagrimas…* Hika-chan

-No seas terca cabeza de albóndiga *sonríe feliz el príncipe y le da un tierno beso para calmarla, separándose suave mientras acaricia sus mejillas* se que eres la personita más fuerte que existe en la tierra…*la abraza fuerte* confío en ti mi pequeña luna plateada- Gankona atama mītobōru wa ikenai, anata ga... Chikyū-jō ni sonzai suru hito yori tsuyoi shinrai o watashi no chīsana gin no tsuki- Te amo Usako …-Usa ko aishiteimasu…

-Hika-chan yo también te amo- Hika - chan - watashi wa amarini mo anata o aishite kudasai- no quiero separarme de ti….

-Mientras el sol y la luna existan, nuestro amor siempre estará presente…sálvame Usagi ¡Sálvame!*unas raíces salen de la nada atando al caballero, atrapándolo y llevándolo a un agujero negro….

-¡Hika-chan~!...*siente como sus manos se acercan al agujero negro para salvarlo, pero al moverse abrió los ojos y se quedo mirando a un punto fijo de la pared. Mientras sus lagrimas caían a las sabanas en el medio de una noche completamente oscura…* No entiendo nada ¿porqué no puedo ser feliz?...

-¿Usagi-chan?*Iris despertó de su sueño y se acerco a Selena con tristeza*¿Por qué llora princesa?*la felina apoyo la mejilla en la mano de su dueña y se acurruco en su regazo* No llores…

-Iris yo…-se queda dormida nuevamente….

 **A la mañana siguiente, Usagi estaba de camino a la escuela pensando muchas cosas….**

-/Quisiera saber que sucede con Hika-chan….lo extraño tanto, será que ahora lo tienen tan encerrado como para verme/*de repente choco contra alguien luego de estar tan distraída…* Hum~ lo siento, no quise chocarlo yo….*se quedo pasmada al ver a Hikaru parado allí observándola…

-Hola Usagi-chan *Kaito la saluda mientras hablaba con el príncipe hipnotizado, pero también él mismo chico estaba bajo los efectos de un sueño anormal* Te presento a Apolo, es un amigo de la primaria que me encontré de pura casualidad…Apolo, ella es Usagi Tsukino *el peli azul presenta a Hikaru como si nada….

-Un gusto conocerte Usagi *el joven hombre se acerco a ella y sonrío suave, pero con frialdad* Soy Apolo…*se acerco a ella con aquella sonrisa fría y le acaricia la mejilla* tus ojos son como un bello eclipse…

-/Sus manos se sienten frías, ya no tiene ese calor especial/ *toca su mano sintiéndola fría, inerte, casi como si aun estuviera muerto…

-¡Ven Apolo, hay que ver los juegos de Sailor V!...

-Bien, debo irme, nos vemos luego…*el joven monarca dio media vuelta y se fue adentro del árcade…

-Adiós Oni-san,Hika-chan *suspiro triste y salió corriendo con la cabeza gacha a la escuela….

 **Las clases en la secundaria Juban eran las más tristes que Selena en este momento podía afrontar, hasta las chicas notaban sus ojos sin aquella luz feliz que la hacía tan agradable. Ahora prácticamente quedaba un vestigio de la Usagi original….**

 **Al llegar la hora de salida, las 4 senshis decidieron que era el momento de planear como acabar con Hiedra y recuperar al príncipe, así que la llevaron al bunker de cristal…**

-Usagi-chan, ya sabemos que Hikaru está poseído por Kuro Usagi, por eso que es que tenemos la decisión de que con esta espada *saca la espada con filo venenoso y la enseña a su princesa* acabaremos con todos. Quiero decir que los venceremos, lograremos ser libres y que si nos sucede algo tu solo sigue adelante, nosotras te ayudaremos…

-Sí, lo entiendo Asu-chan…*sonríe con tristeza en sus ojos* tratare de protegerlas a todas, pero no quiero perderlo, no quiero que mi familia desaparezca como mi bisabuela lo hizo…

-Lo entendemos Usagi…*la guerrera del amor la abrazo con mucho cariño y calidez, sintiendo una tristeza horrible en el fondo, pero de repente algo interrumpió ese momento con un sonido estruendoso…

-Tengo un mal presentimiento*la castaña se acerco a la puerta de mármol abriéndola de a poco…

-Hola niñas *Hikaru apareció de la nada y desplego energía oscura de sus manos atacando a Mine y lanzándola contra uno de los pilares haciendo que se golpee la cabeza quedando inconsciente…

-¡Mi-chan! ¡Usagi-chan, no lo dejes pasar!- Mi-chan! Usagi-chan ga tsukawanai!- *Gritaba desesperada la Sailor del 2do planeta* ¡Por el Cristal estelar de Venus! ¡Transformación!- Vu~īnasukurisutarusutāpawā! Meikuappu!-…

-¡Por el Cristal estelar de Mercurio! ¡Transformación!- Mākyurīkurisutarusutāpawā! Meikuappu!-…

-¡Por el Cristal estelar de Júpiter! ¡Transformación! - Jupitākurisutarusutāpawā! Meikuappu!-…

-¡Por el poder del Prisma Lunar! ¡Transformación!- Mūnpurizumupawā! Meikuappu!-…

-Veo que tarde o temprano esto terminaría mal ¿verdad? –la coneja oscura sostiene a Mine por el cabello alzándola como si fuera un pescado que acaba de atrapar. La castaña ya no esta inconsciente y sostiene su pluma mágica, sin embargo no puede evitar que le jalen más la melena* Apolo, ven aquí querido…*llama al príncipe anestesiado y este la mira haciendo una reverencia*

-¿si Sra.…?...Las matare a toda prisa….*abre su capa y varias dagas de oro negro salen disparadas a las scouts con mucha fuerza impactando la mayor parte en Júpiter, a quien solo le hicieron rasguños en partes del cuerpo. Las otras dagas se quedaron clavadas en el cristal grueso que funciona como pared….

-¡Tsk! *la Sailor del trueno se queja un poco de las heridas y comienza a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra Hikaru…

\- ¡Chicas! *grita asustada, no sabe qué hacer…

-La pobre princesa está asustada ¡Hahahahahahaaha, te matare y la reina Hiedra despertara! *de pronto se percata que le falta a la rehén…* ¿Uh?

-¡Demonio desaparece!- Akuma ga kieru!-*Una llamarada roja alcanzo a Kuro Usagi dañándola gravemente y detrás de ella la guerrera de la pasión con su cetro terminando el ataque* ¿Creías que ninguna iba a defender a nuestra princesa?…. ¡Mercury, ahora!

-¡Sí! ¡Domo burguja!- Dōmu baburu!- *Con este truco, Mercurio logra encerrar a la coneja malvada, pero este no va a resistir mucho tiempo* ¡Venus, Hazlo, saca la espada!...

-¡Ya la tengo, ahora protejan a Sailor Moon, no debemos dejar que la toquen!...*Venus saca la espada para acabar con Kuro, pero algo sucede…

-¡Las matare! *el domo burbuja estalla arrojándolas a todos lejos, y la pérfida adolescente sostiene el cristal de acero en sus manos acercándose a Selena….*Jajajaja la niña de la reina Luna, que paradójico…la princesita de mamá estará muerta en unos instantes…despídete de tu belleza *Alza el cristal acero ante la mirada de la guerrera aterrorizada….

-¡Mamá! ¡Sálvame!- Mama! Tasuketekudasai!- * Su marca de luna emite una luz que enceguece a la malvada coneja* ¿Uh?

-¡Kya~! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Maldita! *De pronto siente 4 pares de garras en su cara. Iris y Eita la están rasguñando profundo…* ¡Kya! ¡Arde~!*Los agarra y los arroja a los pilares...

-Ya Asuka-chan *ambos gatos juntos quedan desmayados…

-¡Tsk! Arde…Ar…de *La descarada mujer siente una cuchilla penetrándola desde la espalda hasta el abdomen. Es Asuka clavándole la espada de Selenio...

-*Con un aspecto sombrío, la guerrera del amor no tiene la más mínima duda de que quería destruir a esa coneja* muérete maldita *penetra más la espada sintiendo la sangre roja cubrir sus guantes….

-Ahrg~ *la ultima guardiana del bosque oscuro cae al suelo muerta, con sangre borgoña derrochando por su boca…

-Por fin, terminamos contigo y esto a lo que tú llamas cristal…no sirve *pisa con su taco corto el cristal acero. De todas formas esa joya ya no servía sin su creadora…

-Veo que mataste a mi Sra. *Apolo aparece con su mirada vacía apuntando con sus dagas a Asu-chan…

-¡Usagi-chan, vete, rápido! ¡Kya~!-Sokudo de idō, Usagi-chan! Kyara- *se escucha todo un estruendo, las dagas son lanzadas a las 4 scouts quienes caen al suelo heridas…

-Asu-chan, Aoi-chan, Mi-chan, Kae-chan *llora triste mirando a Apolo, quien esta anestesiado, y este le da una bofetada arrojándola contra uno de los pilares* H-Hika-chan…r-recuérdame por favor- Hikaru. Shite kudasai watashi o oboete imasu…- Recuerda cómo vivimos en Tokio de Cristal, recuerda las veces que nos vimos en el lago, cuando me propusiste matrimonio….- Watashitachiha kurisutaru Tōkyō ni sunde dono yō ni oboete, watashi wa kanojo ni teian sa reta toki ni wareware wa, mizūmi no ue ni atta jikan o kioku shite imasu...-*El llanto que producía en silencio era de tristeza y de pronto siente las manos de Hikaru apretando su cuello y alzándola* ¿Q-Qué haces Hika-chan~?-Hika-chan 〜 nani o shimasu ka?-*Esa sonrisa malvada le daba miedo y más sabiendo que estaba perdiendo oxigeno de a poco…

-Te odio princesa Selena, esa cara de tonta ¿Cómo pude enamorarme de alguien como tú?- Ōjo serena, watashi wa anata no yōna dareka to ai ni ochiru kanōsei ga dono yō ni orokana kao ga kirai- ¡Voy a matarte!- Anata o koroshiteyaru!...-

-¡No~!- Wanai!-*Antes agarro la espada de Selenio como forma de defensa, no quería usarla en contra del príncipe, pero no tuvo ni tenía otra opción y la empuño en el abdomen de Apolo, clavándola hasta la espalda* ¿Qué hice? ¡Hikaru!...

-S-Selena, U-Usako l-lo siento *acaricia su mejilla tierno, sonríe suave liberando unas lagrimas y cae al suelo inerte muriendo nuevamente…

-H-Hika-chan, perdóname*se arrodilla y lo abraza llora agarrando la espada de nuevo* debí morir yo en tu lugar…*recuerda cuando se abrazaron el día que cayó Tokio de Cristal, cuando se vieron por primera vez en ambas épocas y cuando no pudo salvarlo de morir la primera vez* quiero estar contigo Hikaru…

 **Las sailors y los gatos comienzan a despertar de los desmayos, observando con incredulidad lo que Usagi estaba a punto de hacer….**

-Adiós chicas,Iris,Eita sean felices *Coloca la espada en su abdomen clavándola mientras cae al suelo…

-¡No Usai-chan! *todos tratan de pararla, pero parece como si el tiempo se hubiera vuelto lento…y no llegan a salvarla…

-Usagi tonta ¿Por qué lo hiciste? *Mine le sujeta la mano a su amiga fallecida….

-Usagi, solo queríamos protegerte *Asuka abraza su cabeza…

-*Las otras dos solo lloran abrazadas…

 **De pronto ante la sorpresa de todos, el cristal de plata emitió un brillo haciendo desaparecer a la pareja…**

-Usa-chan *Venus sujeta el cristal de plata en sus manos acunándolo, pero este también desaparece* ¿Qué paso?

-¡Allí está el problema! ¡Hay una gran energía maligna detrás de nosotras! *Mercury con sus gafas zafiro denota una poderosa potencia malvada que tiene el cristal de plata…

-Veo que no son tan inteligentes. Por fin el sagrado cristal de plata es mío- Watashi wa, karera ga sumātode wa arimasen sanshō shite kudasai. Maboroshi no ginsuishō wa watashi no saigo ni- Por fin reviviré a mi madre *sonríe sádico y se marcha el joven tigre…

-¡Espera, Usagi-chan~!- Matte iru, Usagi-chan 〜!- *el eco de las 4 guerreras resonó en todo el cristal de lata al ser secuestrado por Tora….

Dentro del de la joya mágica, Selena y Hikaru despiertan juntos, vestidos como príncipe y princesa abrazados…

-Hika-chan estamos vivos, parece que el cristal de plata nos salvo *sonríe mirando a su amado…

-Eso creo Selena, eso creo *la abraza fuerte con mucho amor…

-Cuando llegue el momento de la verdad saldremos para luchar, lo prometo… ¡Sagrado cristal de plata, libéranos cuando estemos cara a cara con el enemigo!...

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _la Mágica luna nos muestra su encanto  
llenando de alegría y de ilusión  
sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual  
Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny  
para ti quiero ser la única  
bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti  
contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad  
Moonlight Destiny  
Toda la alegría y el dolor  
Lo compartiremos y mi corazón  
empieza a renacer,  
cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente  
lo veo todo de luz y de color  
y bajo este oscuro mar  
el camino plateado que...  
a las estrellas va  
Hay que mostrar este mensaje  
promesas inútiles para los dos  
al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo  
Amanecer…_

 _Próximo capítulo…_

 _-Debemos ayudar a Usagi-chan…_

 _-Hika-chan ¿ella es?_

 _-Me temo que si Usako…_

 _-Bienvenidos al mismísimo infierno príncipes…_

 _-¡Convergencia Planetaria de las Sailor Scouts!_

 ** _Act.13_**

 ** _Rivalidad=_** ** _ライバル関係_**

 _-_ **Aib** **ī** **Kuin-**

 **Tsuki anata ni ai no mess** **ē** **ji o ataeru**

 ** _Hola mis moonies, tanto que pensar para crear este capítulo y poco tiempo_**

 ** _Disfruten el episodio :3_**

 ** _Comenten/Fav/follow si les gusta_**


	13. Rivalidad-Aibī Kuin-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Sailor Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

-¿Hika-chan…?

-¿Si?...

-Peleare con todas mis fuerzas cuando salgamos de aquí…

-Yo también Usako, yo también….

"Un abrazo entre la fuente de calor y el que la recibe, es el amor más grande que existe. Como la luna y la tierra o la luna y el sol….el verdadero amor hará eco en todos los confines de este universo infinito"- `Netsugen sore ukeru to hōyō wa sonzai suru idaina ai'desu. Tsuki to chikyū, tsuki to taiyō to shin no ai wa kono mugen no uchū no subete no kōnā no ekō'-…

 _ **Neo Reina Serenity….**_

 **Orgullo Lunar** **  
¡Solo quiero protegerte~!**

 **Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas**

 **Y mis ojos son escarlata  
Como el rugido del relámpago **

**Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!  
No importa la oscuridad~ **

**Sé que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brillara~**

 **Todas tenemos almas fuertes~  
Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino**

 **¡Nosotras Lucharemos!**

 **Transformación brillante**

 **Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
¡Vamos a pelear! **

**Con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora  
Y aquí mis~mo**

 **Lalala  
Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~**

 **Act.13**

 **Rivalidad=** **ライバル関係**

 _-_ **Aib** **ī** **Kuin-**

-Por fin mi madre volverá a despertar y utilizaremos el cristal de plata para que el bosque regrese a crecer en todo Tokio….Reinaremos en todo el mundo…- Saigo ni watashinohaha ga mewosamasu, futatabi seichō o subete Tōkyō de... Wa maboroshi no ginsuishō no mori o shiyō shite sekaijū de shihai …-*Tora sostiene el cristal de plata mientras viaja por el portal…

El portal se abre paso a través del muro de granito que lo transporta al santuario de su madre. Aquella Venus atrapamoscas poseía una luz violácea titilante representando aquel corazón resentido de maldad y codicia….

Tora, el 2do e hijo restante, llega sosteniendo la joya lunar sin reacción en sus manos mientras se acerca al pedestal…

-Madre mía, perdón por hacer que hayas padecido todo este tiempo por nuestra torpeza…-el joven tigre hace una reverencia…

-Tora, hijo mío, hace tanto tiempo que no veía el legendario Cristal de plata- Taigā, watashi no musuko wa, nagaiai miteinai, maboroshi no ginsuishō….-la Venus parpadea al hablar….

-Hika-chan…

-¿Qué sucede Usako? - Dono yō na `usa ko'?

-¿E-ella es quien creo que es? - Kanojo wa dareda to omou?-

-Creo que si Usako, creo que si - Moshi `usa ko', iru to omou-

-Hika, lo siento, pero deberás salir…te prometo que yo estaré bien –las lagrimas le resbalan con una sonrisa… -Hi ka - sore wa kanjiru,... O nokosanakereba naranai yokudarou koto o yakusoku shimasu.-

-¡¿EH?! No, usako, no lo hagas…*la abraza con tanta fuerza que llora…

-Hika-chan *llora sonriendo* cuídate, se que estarás bien Hikaru…*junta las manos y lo empuja por fuera del cristal…*Adios…Hika-chan…

-¡Selena~! *el cristal de plata lo expulsa y cae inconsciente al suelo mientras Tora y Hiedra observan…

-*Tora hace que las plantas lo atrapen a Hikaru y se lo lleven al laberinto de las espinas….* Bien madre, aquí esta…el cristal de plata…

-Por fin volveré a vivir….- Saigo ni, watashi wa raibu ni naru yo-*abre sus fauces

-Si madre, volverás a vivir *le entrega el cristal de plata que va flotando lento hacia la boca abierta de su madre…

-Chicas, no pierdan las esperanzas por favor…sean fuertes por mi…yo lo seré por nuestra amistad y por este mundo…- On'nanoko wa, ushinau koto wa arimasen kibō shite kudasai. Watashi watashi wa narimasu..., Tsuyokunaru kono sekai to watashitachi no yūjō no tame ni sa reru.-*Usagi dentro del cristal de plata es tragada, con la joya, por la reina Hiedra…

Mientras el cristal de plata era tragado una rosa gigante comenzó a emerger del suelo encerrando a la Venus atrapamoscas, mientras un estruendo se escucho por todo el árbol….

De pronto la rosa se abrió, saliendo una mujer de piel pálida, cabello verde claro, ojos rosados en forma de gato, una mirada fría, un vestido hecho de hojas con pétalos debajo, un cetro de madera, el cual en el extremo poseía una calavera. La mujer abría sus parpados dando la sensación de una despertar esperado por 1000 años…

La Reina Hiedra volvió a vivir….

-Hum~ que bien se siente volver a vivir- Hamu 〜 futatabi ikiru koto mo kanjite imasu.- *toma una bocanada de aire puro y camina hasta su hijo sosteniendo su báculo….* Hijo mío debemos proteger el árbol sagrado y para eso te voy a dar más poder….el cristal de plata por fin es nuestro- Watashi no musuko wa shinseina ki o hogo suru hitsuyō ga arimasu, sonotame tsumori... Yori ōku no denryoku o ataeru tame, maboroshi no ginsuishō wa saishūtekini watashitachi no mono- *sus ojos se iluminan como 2 luces de neón….

-Claro mamá, daré todo mi esfuerzo para cuando lleguen las scouts, les demostrare lo poderoso que soy y no pasaran sobre mi - Meikakuna mama, sukauto karera ga tōchaku shita toki ni subete no watashi no doryoku o ataeru, re wa gozen ni gōkaku shinai kyōryokuna sore o shimeshimasu watashi-

De pronto una nube oscura se cierne sobre Tokio del siglo 50, mientras una parvada de cuervos rodea los rascacielos y las raíces comienzan a romper las ventanas de cada casa….

Las Scouts salen corriendo del cuartel encontrándose con la ciudad destruida por la invasión Fauno/Floral…

-Chicas, esto no está bien…*Iris y Eita se miran preocupados, la situación está peor que antes…

-bien, encuentro una energía perturbadora dentro de del parque nro 10 *Mercurio señala a 40 calles del bunker…

-No tenemos otra opción que usar la tele transportación…*Venus apretaba su puño y lo golpeaba contra la palma de su otra mano…

-Muy bien dicho Venus…*Los felinos se sientan en el suelo en el medio de las sailors* ¡Repitan esto chicas! ¡Dioses Padres que nos dan la vida…

-¡Permítannos utilizar…

-¡Cada gramo de energía…

-¡El Agua de lluvia, los corazones enamorados, las pasiones fogosas y los electrones cargados de furia!

¡Convergencia planetaria de las Sailor Scouts!

Todos desaparecieron en ese instante, dejando una estela de polvo cósmico en su camino. Mientras tanto en el árbol de las tinieblas, Hikaru estaba siendo torturado, además sus captores se fueron a vigilar el paso de las scouts…

-U-Usako…¡Tsk! Debí ayudarte ¿Por qué no pude evitar que te tragara esa mujer? El fantasma cristal de plata está en su poder ¿Por qué? - Naze watashi wa sono josei o nomikomu koto o tasukeru koto ga dekinakatta kudasai? Maboroshi no ginsuishō ga jibun no chikarade wa nazedesu ka?-…Chicas, ayúdenme a salvarla…por favor- On'nanokode wa, hozon de shite kudasai tasuketekudasai.-*Sus lagrimas resbalaban en sus mejillas estando arrodillado con múltiples quemaduras por su torso muscular, mostrándose demacrado por los golpes….

Mientras tanto, las chicas ya habían llegado al centro del árbol y Tora las observaba….

-Ejejeje ¡Diosa Flora entrégame a tus hijas para que los planetas paguen todos sus pecados! ¡Nene,Rosi,Rori,Yeru, obedezcan a su diosa madre!

¡¿Qué?! –las chicas se dan vuelta observando a las 4 mujeres con aspecto pérfido…

¡Ataquen!-Tora, Eita e Iris dan las ordenes

Las 4 ninfas atacan a las scouts…

-¡Burbuja Fría!- Shatsubaburukōrudo!-

\- ¡roció acuático de Mercurio!- Suigin mizu supurē!-

-¡Espinas de dolor!- -Itami no kizashi!-

-¡Cadena de Rosas!-Bara no chēn!-

-¡Infierno demoniaco! - Oni no akuma!-

-¡Por el poder de la luna, dios de la guerra! ¡Yoma desaparece!- - Tsuki no chikara ni yotte, sensō no kami! Akuma wa kieru!-

-¡Estruendo Daga! - Din tanken!-

-¡Remolino de pétalos! - Hanabira no uzu!-

*Las scouts contra las ninfas están peleando cabeza a cabeza*

-Je…ya verán Sailor scouts, su princesa está muerta como ustedes lo estarán….¡Vamos idiotas mi madre confía en ustedes…! *el tigre las amenaza en la sombra a las ninfas dándoles más poder….

-Ya lo sabemos maestro *las mujeres se sienten más fuertes y aumentan la energía haciendo que las marineras pierdan el equilibrio….

/Chicas, tengan la fuerza que les brindo….ustedes son invencibles…/

*Cuando la voz desapareció una luz las cubrió y aumentaron mucho más la energía….aquellas guerreras estaban más fuertes que nunca*

¡No nos vencerán, somos….LAS SAILOR SCOUTS DEL SISTEMA SOLAR INTERNO! *un poder titánico se unió entre ellas y este fue a parar a donde estaban las 4 ninfas*

-¡Gya ~! *quedaron desintegradas al instante esas semidiosas, sin llegar a tener un descansó…

-¡Tsk! *el felino se marcha yendo al laberinto donde Hikaru está atrapado….

Mientras tanto las chicas corrían por los pasillos de lodo, observando cómo los animales se aglomeraban formando una estampida detrás de ellas. En el laberinto Hikaru estaba bastante mal herido, las torturas de Tora lo habían hecho sangrar hasta ya no poder, pero el aliento del espíritu de Usagi lo motivó a seguir vivo….

-U…Usako, te prometo vencer a ese monstruo y traerte de nuevo aquí pequeña princesa….*pone mucha fuerza en desatarse lográndolo, recoge su camisa, el saco y a pesar del dolor sale corriendo encontrándose con Tora a mitad del primer pasillo….*me temía que esto se iba a poner feo…*el Príncipe saca sus dagas de oro apuntando contra el Tigre…

-Hikaru o mejor dicho….principe Apolo, bienvenido al laberinto de las espinas, está casi apuntó de salir, pero antes….*el segundo y último hermano se transforma en un tigre gigante con un rugido estrepitoso anuncia la batalla por todos los corredores del árbol maligno….

El estruendo es escuchado por las guerreras y la reina Hiedra, quién sentía un dolor en su cabeza y estomago, pero se mantenía firme, fría y distante….

-Chicas, por aquí, la energía maligna más alta esta sentada en ese trono de…granito….*Mercury y las demás se quedan perplejas al ver a la imponente reina del bosque se hallaba inerte con la mirada fija en ellas…

\- Bienvenidas Sailor scouts, las estaba esperando para acabar con ustedes….*una sonrisa malvada se cierne sobre sus labios y ramas espinosas surgen del suelo detrás de ella preparada para atacar…

*En la entrada del laberinto Hikaru y Tora se miran a los ojos preparados*

\\\Chicas,Hika-chan ¡Protejan a este mundo!/

-/¡Por ti Usagi…Daremos todo!¡Princesa Selena!.../*gritan en sus cabezas cada una de las guerreras…

-/Usako, por ti daré todo en esta batalla…Lo prometo/*algunas lágrimas se le escapan al Príncipe, pero sigue seguro de que ganara…

-Los destruiremos*tanto madre como hijo se preparan para luchar…

-No lo creemos….*Hika y las guerreras responden lo mismo…

¡Gya! *Bien y Mal se lanzan al ataque….

 _¿Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa?_ _  
_ _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_ _  
_ _Bajo este calmado mar_ _  
_ _Con la primera estrella fugaz_ _  
_ _la noche ya está aquí_

 _la Mágica luna nos muestra su encanto  
llenando de alegría y de ilusión  
sin pronunciar palabras se que pensamos los dos igual  
Juntos al fin_

 _Moonlight destiny  
para ti quiero ser la única  
bajo esta hermosa luz, abrazada a ti  
contigo quiero estar, unidos por la casualidad  
Moonlight Destiny  
Toda la alegría y el dolor  
Lo compartiremos y mi corazón  
empieza a renacer,  
cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente  
lo veo todo de luz y de color  
y bajo este oscuro mar  
el camino plateado que...  
a las estrellas va  
Hay que mostrar este mensaje  
promesas inútiles para los dos  
al parecer nosotros caminamos hacia el mismo  
Amanecer…_

 _Próximo capítulo…_

 _-La última oportunidad, chicas hora del ataque de las Sailor scouts_

 _-Usako…_

 _\- Soy la princesa de la Luna y acabaré contigo de una vez por todas….Hiedra_

 _ **Act.14**_

 _ **La pelea=**_ _ **戦い**_

 _ **-Tatakai-**_

 **Tsuki anata ni ai no mess** **ē** **ji o ataeru**

 _ **Hola mis hermosos moonies, ya sé que me desaparecí….pero bueno, problemas con los estudios. Disfruten este capítulo ya acercándonos al último episodio de la 1er arco n.n**_


	14. La pelea-Tatakai-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Sailor Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

Chicas, Hikaru…me soltare de ella, lo hare, yo me ocupare de que no vuelva a resurgir como un malvado ser… ¡Lo prometo! - On'nanoko wa, Hikaruga... Sore wa watashi ga, watashi wa jaakuna sonzai to shite sai shutsugen shinai no sewa o shimasushi, watashi o kaihō shimasu... Watashi wa yakusoku shimasu!-

 _ **Orgullo Lunar  
¡Solo quiero protegerte~!**_

 _ **Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas**_

 _ **Y mis ojos son escarlata  
Como el rugido del relámpago **_

_**Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!  
No importa la oscuridad~ **_

_**Sé que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brillara~**_

 _ **Todas tenemos almas fuertes~  
Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **¡Nosotras Lucharemos!**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
¡Vamos a pelear! **_

_**Con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora  
Y aquí mis~mo**_

 _ **Lalala  
Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~**_

 _ **Act.14**_

 _ **La pelea=**_ _ **戦い**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Tatakai-**_

 _(Stage 1: Trono natural…pelea Sailor vs Hiedra) [(Sutēji 1: Shizen gyokuza... Aibī tai sērā no tatakai)]_

\- ¡Cadena de Rosas! ¡Atrapa! -Rōzasuchēn! Kyatchi!-*la cadena sale disparada directo a la reina, pero está sujeta el arma con una de las raíces que salen del suelo arrojando a Venus hacia un pilar de granito duro…

-Tsk!...-queda inconsciente contra la columna la guerrera del amor, mientras las otras tratan de detenerla…

-¡Agua rociadora de Mercurio!- Mizu wa mākyurīsupurē!- *El agua de mercurio atrapo en una esfera a la malvada mujer, pero esta no tardaría tiempo en romperse- ¡Mars,Jupiter…ataquen!

-¡Por el poder de la Luna! ¡Yo te hare cenizas! ¡Youma desaparece!- Tsuki no chikara ni yotte! Watashi wa anata no hai ni naru! Yōma ga kiemashita! *Una ráfaga de fuego como un fénix rodea la esfera de agua con la reina dentro…

-¡Malditas…me las pagaran scouts!...*el calor se hace más intenso dentro de la esfera y su voz se hace más opaca en el vapor…

-*Su tiara se extiende formando un pararrayos con un pequeño símbolo de Júpiter en el extremo*¡Arco de Sagitario!- Iteza no āchi!-y el Rayo de Zeus!- Zeusu no sandā boruto!-¡Por el poder de los dioses, que la tormenta llegue y el trueno rompa las aguas!- Arashi to kaminari mizu o yaburu koto, kamigami no chikara!-¡Relámpago de Júpiter!¡Retruena!- Jupitā no kaminari! Tsubokusa!-*Un rayo se desparrama hasta el domo donde la reina está atrapada y el domo estalla, pero la mujer aun esta ilesa…

-¡¿Por qué no ha caído?!*el polvo se devánese frente a la diosa del Olimpo y la soberana del bosque solo se queda parada ahí observándola con gran desprecio*

-Se ve que no son rivales para mi… ¡Raíces Refulgentes!- Nai tame no raibarudearu to miru watashi. Kagayaku fudōsan!-*Varias Espinas salen como cuchillas hacia las guerreras hiriéndolas y clavándolas al muro de cal. Esa acción genera el principio de un derrumbe…

-Usa…gi

-Usa…gi

-Usa…gi

-Usa…gi

-Nos veremos pronto *todas sonríen y la muralla se desmorona encima de las guardianas dejando nada más que las 4 plumas transformadoras. Sin embargo los bolígrafos desaparecen en una chispa de luz…

 _En el palacio, Iris y Eita están en el centro del castillo rezando a las 8 diosas de los planetas, más específicamente a las 4 reinas de la Luna…_

-Selena, regresa por favor, tu madre está preocupada*Iris reza a las estatuas de Cristal…

-Iris, mi bella Iris *el gato parpadea un poco, pero al abrir los ojos por un momento vio a una hermosa mujer cabellos color noche y un vestido plata rezando a las estatuas* ¿Qué?...*Parpadea una vez más y ve de nuevo a su gatita mientras se acerca* Iris, nuestra princesa estará bien, lo aseguro…

 _Regresando al árbol, la Reina Hiedra acaba de escapar para sembrar el Caos…._

 _(Stage 2 Laberinto de Espinas: La pelea del príncipe Apolo y Tora) ( [(Sutēji 2 (ibara no meiro): Tatakai Aporo to ōji tora)]_

-Mierda…*Un corte en el lomo del tigre sangra profusamente debido a una de las dagas doradas* Selena es una hermosa princesa y el sol no sirve como acompañante para la Luna…*El fiero animal se lanza al príncipe rasgándole un hombro…

-¡Tsk!*Hikaru se echa hacia atrás sujetándose el hombro mientras derrama sangre*¡Es mía y la liberare…! *sus dagas se convierten en una espada gigante sintiendo la presencia de Galaxia* /Gracias/*piensa relajado sonriendo, concentra su poder del sol en toda la espada y salta al felino con decisión* ¡Por la estrella de este mundo te derrotare! ¡Calor Solar!- Kono sekai no sutā ni yotte anata o kyōda shimasu! Sōrā atataka-sa!-

-¡Garras de metal!- Metarukurō!-*Pelean par a par, sin embargo algo detiene a Tora…es el llamado de su madre…* ¡Ups! Debo irme…*Hace un saludo malvado y se larga a correr para salir de allí…

-¡No te dejare escapar! *Lanza la espada transformándola en una lanza que se clava en el corazón de Tora, haciendo que este caiga, ruede en el suelo y se le entierre más profundo el arma* di tus últimas palabras demonio…*Hika aumenta la presión del elemento punzante sacando mucha más sangre…

-T-Todos morirán…mi mamá los matara y se quedara con el sagrado cristal de Plata-Min'na shinde shimaimasu. Watashinohaha ga shibō to gin no gōsuto garasu to mama ni narimasu-la presión de la lanza en el pecho del tigre logra, finalmente, acabar con su vida en un instante….haciendo que una única lágrima se resbale y su cuerpo comience a desaparecer formando parte de un nuevo comienzo….

-Chicas, iré por Usako…¡Ahora!...

Durante la trayectoria del príncipe, los árboles eran de un aspecto raro, se levantaron de sus raíces como guardianes de la cripta a proteger a su dueña, quien avanzaba perdiendo energía….

-¡Tsk! *La reina maligna chasquea la lengua mientras se sujetaba el pecho con fuerza,como si suprimiera el alma de la princesa de Tokio de Cristal, la última princesa…* y-ya basta niña estúpida, si muero te vienes conmigo…

/Ni lo pienses Hiedra, mis amigas estarán conmigo aunque las hayas asesinado, ellas me acompañaran en espíritu….¡Lo juro! Admite que mi poder no puede ser manejado por alguien como tú…/

-¡Kya~!*una ola de energía maligna se esparce por todo Tokio del siglo L(50), las raíces invaden la ciudad, relámpagos recubren el cielo de una noche donde la luna está atrapada entre las fauces de su propia tierra…-¡Matare a la luna y destruiré ese castillo por última vez!¡gya~!*la pérfida mujer siente un dolor punzante y acalorado en el costado derecho de la cintura. Al darse vuelta ve a Hikaru con la lanza de luz….* Mocoso maldito…¡Me las pagarás!...*una ráfaga de raíces sale disparada al príncipe causándole una herida en la pierna…

-Jejeje¿es todo lo que tienes?* El corte no es profundo, ni es mortal, solo es un rasguño* Vas a caer…*Arroja la lanza al vientre de la mujer….

-¡Kya~*la savia sale por el abdomen de la reina del bosque oscuro y está comienza a sentir la quemazón…

/Gracias Hika-chan, me guías a la luz/*Usagi sigue la lanza de luz y su cuerpo comienza a salir del abdomen de Hiedra manteniendo su vestido de princesa y el cristal de plata en su cuello….

-¡Usako!*sale corriendo a ayudarla. Cuando llega, le sujeta las manos sacándola dentro de la cavidad abdominal de la mujer. Hikaru había abierto un portal para que salga sin problema del estómago…*Usako…*la abraza con fuerza…

-Hika-chan, te extrañe…*se abraza a él y se da la vuelta mirando a la Reina Hiedra* tu eres la que causa estos problemas y por eso serás eliminada….¡cetro de las 8 lunas¡- Anata wa korera no mondai o hikiokoshite ori, naze anata wa mūnsutikku o haijo sa rerudeshou ka?-*el cetro lunar aparece en un haz de luz* acabaré contigo- mira a Hikaru,quien la sujeta de los hombro como apoyo,al árbol cayéndose a pedazos a lo lejos y al cristal de plata que cuelga en su cuello* mejor dicho, todos acabaremos contigo…*apunta el cetro a la terrible reina* ¡Sagrado Cristal de plata! ¡elévate a los cielos!- Maboroshi no ginsuishō! Ten ni shōkaku!-*unas alas les salen a ambos, príncipe y princesa en la espalda alzándolos en los cielos llenos de malicia* no nos derrotarás…

\- ajajajaja buena explicación, pero eso no servirá, después de todo *sonríe de lado socarronamente* ¡Yo soy más fuerte que tú~!*Una rosa la envuelve transformándose en una venus atrapamoscas gigante, destrozando las calles y creando derrumbes*no podrás vencerme niña tonta*prepara varias raíces con púas y las lanza a atacar…

-Yo te ayudaré Usako…* se concentra y forma un escudo dorado con sus alas mientras Selena pide más ayuda al cristal de plata*…

*el cristal de plata se abre en el báculo como una flor de loto* ¡Cristal de plata ayúdanos con tu poder infinito!- Maboroshi no ginsuishō! Anata no mugen no chikara de watashitachi o tasukeru!-*la mítica joya comienza a irradiar una luz cálida de su interior*¡Curación lunar!¡Acción!- munhīringuesukarēshon-*sujeta el cetro fuerte con una sola mano, sus alas son la mitad de pequeñas que las de Hikaru, pero igual de luminosas, la marca de luna brilla más en su frente y una poderosa luz se dirige a la gran planta demoníaca* ¡Gya!...

-Ajajajajajajajaja*la risa descarada resuena estrepitosamente en la niebla densa de la ciudad. A la reina no le afecta para nada el poder de la luna y envía mas raíces filosas al escudo y este se comienza a quebrar* los reyes del sistema solar en especial de la tierra hicieron a un lado a mi familia, nos ignoraron por vivir en paz. Por eso ahora ¡Morirán!- Taiyōkei no ō-tachi wa tokuni, karera ga heiwa ni ikite watashitachi o mushi shi, watashinokazoku o waki ni oku jōriku shimasu. Dakara ima, karera wa shinde shimaimasu!-

-U-Usako, el escudo no aguantará más, te daré un poco de mi poder para protegernos si se destruye*el cristal de oro supremo reacciona dentro del cuerpo masculino y un aura amarillenta lo recubre abrazando a Selena, traspasándole la energía. Esta acción, aunque se destruye el escudo, el cristal de plata obtiene algo más de fuerza en la luz que irradia*

\- ¡Tsk!¡Malditos~!*hace que más raíces salgan disparadas a ellos, pero las auras y el cristal de plata pelean a fondo para protegerlos…

Mientras tanto, en los escombros del árbol caído, las 4 plumas de las sailor, Que habian desaparecido de las inners, se levantan y vuelan directamente a la batalla, formándose como la estela de un cometa con 4 colores a su paso.

Cuando llegaron, los bolígrafos se transformaron en el espíritu de cada senshi…

-¡Creíste que por morir nos ibas a alejar de nuestra princesa!

-Chicas…*llora viendo los fantasmas de sus amigas*

-No es momento de llorar, si no de pensar que hacer…

-Salvaremos a todos los que crean en el amor mutuo…

-Tenemos el espíritu de luchar Usagi…

-Somos fuertes y tenemos valentía para partir con un rayo todos los cielos de cada planeta…

*Todas sujetan el báculo con fuerza y Hikaru la abraza de la cintura….*

\- ¡Ja!*su cuerpo se hace para atrás, dentro de la cabeza de la planta, en su pleno malestar mando más raíces espinosas, pero estas fallaron contra el escudo. Allí dentro las 4 reinas de la luna la veían con molestia y compasión*¡¿Por qué me ven así?!¡Ustedes son los monstruos!

-Nosotras no somos monstruos, dimos la vida, el alma por este planeta…no somos monstruos ni tú tampoco Hiedra…*Usagi sujeta el cetro con el cristal de plata ayudada por su madre, su abuela, su bisabuela, tu tatarabuela, Hikaru y las sailor scouts* no te dejare morir, no dejare que desprecies a tu familia, ni que tu corazón se vuelva amargo por el rechazo, lo siento si te has sentido rechazada por mi familia, lo lamentamos mucho y siento que le haya pasado esto…*eleva el bastón de mando alto en el firmamento con ayuda de todos* ¡Curación Lunar!¡Acción!- munhīringuesukarēshon-*la ráfaga mucho más brillante va hacía la reina formándose una resplandeciente esfera titánica que se esparció y los envolvió a todos…

-Gracias….reyes*la reina en su final en vez de despreció tenía gratitud en su corazón….

 _Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa_

 _Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz_

 _Bajo este calmado mar_

 _Una primera estrella fugaz_

 _La noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto_

 _Llenando de alegría y de ilusión_

 _Sin pronunciar palabras se_

 _Que pensamos los dos igual_

 _Mío eres tú al fin_

 _Moonlight Destiny_

 _Para ti quiero ser la única_

 _Bajo esta hermosa luz_

 _Abrazada a ti_

 _Contigo quiero estar_

 _Unidos por la casualidad_

 _Moonlight Destiny_

 _Toda la alegría y el dolor lo compartiremos_

 _mi corazón empieza a renacer_

 _Cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _Desde que te conocí es diferente_

 _Lo veo todo de luz y de color_

 _bajo este oscuro mar_

 _El camino plateado que a las estrellas va_

 _La luna recién nos trae este mensaje_

 _Promesas inútiles para los dos_

 _Al parecer nosotros_

 _Caminamos hacia el mismo amanecer_

 _Próximo capítulo_

-Regresamos a ser nosotros…

-El castillo de cristal…

-¡Mamá!

-te otorgamos el broche del cristal lunar

 _ **Act.15**_

 _ **Un nuevo comienzo=**_ _ **新たな始まり**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Seiki 50-**_

 _ **Tsuki anata ni ai no mess**_ _ **ē**_ _ **ji o ataeru**_

 **Holas :3, ya estamos por finalizar el primer arco de este fanfic (La Neo reina Serena,la Reina Serenidad, Rini, Ami/Amy, Mina/Minako,Rei y Makoto/Lita pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi, nuestra genial mangaka. Los otros personajes involucrados son inventados por mi para continuar la hermosa historia en legado) mañana comenzaré con el último y lo terminaré :3**

 **Puntúen, comenten constructivamente, review,fav, follow son aceptados :3**


	15. Un nuevo comienzo- Seiki 50-

_**Pretty Guardian**_

 _ **Salir Moon L**_

 _ **Diamond**_

La tierra es una pequeña gota de agua que cae al lago del universo…así es como lo veo ahora mismo desde la Luna….

 _ **Orgullo Lunar  
¡Solo quiero protegerte~!**_

 _ **Las lágrimas recorren mis mejillas**_

 _ **Y mis ojos son escarlata  
Como el rugido del relámpago **_

_**Alguien a lo lejos grita ¡Amor!  
No importa la oscuridad~ **_

_**Sé que no estoy sola  
La luz de luna brillara~**_

 _ **Todas tenemos almas fuertes~  
Y pelearemos por nuestra cuenta  
Sin dejar que un príncipe decida nuestro destino**_

 _ **¡Nosotras Lucharemos!**_

 _ **Transformación brillante**_

 _ **Vamos a brillar bajo el cielo  
No somos niñas indefensas  
Que necesitan la protección de los hombres  
Transformación brillante  
¡Vamos a pelear! **_

_**Con el poder del cielo estrellado  
Una nueva leyenda comenzara ahora  
Y aquí mis~mo**_

 _ **Lalala  
Bella Guardiana Sailor Moon~**_

 _ **Act.15**_

 _ **Un nuevo comienzo=**_ _ **新たな始まり**_

 _ **-**_ _ **Seiki 50-**_

-Gracias reyes….

La luz comienza a envolver a todos desplazándose por todo Tokio, sube al cielo, explotando en una estela brillante, la cual vuelve a la normalidad el mundo entero. En un momento inesperado, los cuerpos caídos se elevaron al firmamento, gracias a que el Palacio de Cristal creó un portal desde lo más alto y eso género que la princesa, el príncipe más las sailor scouts fueran a la luna….

-Hum~ ¿Dónde estoy? *la coneja abre los ojos con una bendita somnolencia, mirando a su alrededor pasmada* este es…

-Si Selena, es el milenio de plata…mi bebita….

-*da vuelta la vista sintiendo la mano en su hombro, luego sube a la cara y sonríe tirándose a abrazarla*¡Mamá! Mami, eres tú-Mama! Mama, o- te extrañe*llora feliz de verlos con vida…* ¡Papá!- Otōsan!-

\- nuestra pequeña princesa*los dos la abrazan con mucho cariño y la Reina se separa del abrazo*

-Hikaru, no te quedes parado ahí -sonrie y abraza a su yerno- gracias Apolo, Galatea está muy orgullosa de ti…*se acerca a las sailor scouts*Niñas, cumplieron muy bien con su deber, por esa razón*aparecen las antiguas reinas de la luna…

\- Por su valentía…*la reina Serenidad levanta su centro blanco puro…

-Por su lealtad….*la Neo reina Serena despliega otro cetro del cosmos color marfil….

-Por su corazón puro y amabilidad*cetro cósmico corazón rosa….

-Por su fuerza de voluntad*el cetro cósmico celestial…

-¡Nosotras, las reinas de la luna, les otorgamos nuevas armas y poderes!- Wareware wa, tsuki no joō atarashī buki oyobi chikara ataeru!-

\- El hielo acuático de Mercurio…-Suigin no suihyō-

\- La espada cadena de rosas…-Bara no kusari ken-

\- Al cetro Marciano se le agregaran las espadas de hierro para que se transforme en caso de peligro…-Marushiāno seputā ni kiken no baai henkan suru tetsu ken ga tsuika sa remasu-

\- El arco pararrayos de Júpiter -mokusei no ko hiraishin-

-¡Wow!*sus cuerpos se alzan en el aire y sus auras aumentan de tamaño un poco más, bajando al suelo nuevamente…

-Y para ti, nuestra heredera *alzan los báculos, crean una pequeña esfera brillante, esta hace un ¡pop! Y cae en las manos de la princesa…

-¿Q-Qué es Neo reina Serena?*su rostro expresa una mueca nerviosa y mira el medallón rosado, mientras el cristal de plata se une al broche…

-Este, mi querida Selena es el medallón del cristal lunar-Mūnkurisutaruburōchi- y contiene el cristal de plata dentro. Es más poderoso que el anterior y mucho más especial…

-Debes cuidarte, cuida a tu madre, a tu padre, a Hikaru, a las chicas y sobre todo al mundo entero…

-Si abuela Serena, lo prometo, se los prometo a todos…

-Adiós Luna, Asahi y Selena, cuídense…*un eco se escucha en todo el castillo junto a una ola blanca como la luz de la mañana…

 **PDV Selena/Usagi**

-Usagi-chan ¿Despierta?...

-¡Gya!...

Soy Selena "Usagi,Usagi-chan o Usako" Tsukino, Mi madre es Luna "Tsuko" Tsukino y mi padre Asahi Hikari Tsukino, antiguos reyes de la luna/la tierra. Soy una chica muy torpe, muy descuidada, soy mala en las matemáticas, el estudio me da pereza y soy muy llorona.

Tengo 14 años, soy de Juban (donde vivía mi Bisabuela Serena, en Tokio)….

Hace poco descubrí que Tokio de Cristal fue mi hogar, que era la princesa que reinaría pronto aquel pacifico sistema solar; sin embargo no fue así y ahora soy solo una simple chica que se transforma en una guardiana…

-¡Hika-chan!...

-Usako… ¿Cómo andas?

Él es Hikaru Hoshi, es mi novio, es mi salvación…es con el quiero tener una familia…es mi príncipe del Sol, Apolo…

-Estas muy tonta, debes despertarte más temprano…*el siempre se burla de mí y me pica la frente…

-Hikaru-san, siempre le digo lo mismo, no hace caso…una princesa no es de despertarse tarde*Ella es Iris, mi gata guardiana, como su bisabuela (Luna) y su madre (Diana) ella es, como decirlo, muy sobreprotectora e insoportable; pero la quiero…

-I-Iris...

-¡Chicos!...*El que grita es Eita, el gato protector de Asu-chan, es muy gracioso…

-¡Ohayo! *Ellas son mis amigas, mis guardianas, mis confidentes…

-Usagi, debemos llegar temprano…*ella es Aoi Mizuno, una genio amable y se preocupa por mí…

-Usagi no Baka, compórtate bien, llegaras tarde…*Mine Hino, es mala y se comporta bastante cruel conmigo, pero es muy linda y agradable como el fuego de una chimenea…

-¡Wa~! Mucho amor ¿Cuándo la boda?*Estas 2 son Asuka Aino y Kaede Kino, son muy enamoradizas, una más otra y risueñas*

-O-oigan, no se pasen…

-¡Sera mejor irnos!...

Los aprecio a cada uno por igual, son mis amigos, mis compañeros, mis soportes y mi ayuda…

¡No los dejare nunca y protegeré a este mundo como nada!

 **¡Soy una guerrera con traje de marinero que lucha por el amor y la justicia! ¡Sailor Moon! ¡Y en el nombre de la luna! ¡Te castigare! - Ai to seigi no tame ni tatakau s** **ē** **r** **ā** **senshi ga! Shimasu. Bish** **ō** **jo senshi s** **ē** **r** **ā** **m** **ū** **n! Tsuki no na no shita! Oshioki yo!-**

 **Fin** **…**

 _Porque cuando estoy contigo el tiempo pasa  
Y vuela con el viento que pasa veloz  
Bajo este calmado mar  
Una primera estrella fugaz  
La noche ya está aquí_

 _La mágica luna nos muestra su encanto  
Llenando de alegría y de ilusión  
Sin pronunciar palabras se  
Que pensamos los dos igual  
Mio eres al fin_

 _Moonlight Destiny  
Para ti quiero ser la única  
Bajo esta hermosa luz  
Abrazada a ti  
Contigo quiero estar  
Unidos por la casualidad  
Moonlight Destiny  
Toda la alegría y el dolor lo compartiremos  
Y mi corazón empieza a renacer  
Cuando estoy junto a ti_

 _ **Agradezco a todos por el apoyo, estoy muy contenta de haber terminado este primer arco…Pronto será subido el primer capítulo del segundo arco**_

 _ **Bishojo Senshi**_ _ **Sērāmūn L Daiyamondo (Arco 1)**_ _ **k**_ _ **urai mori llego a su fin, disfruten este capítulo XD**_


End file.
